The Eye Of Harmony
by CoLdBlAdE
Summary: Set after "The Doctor's Wife". Time rips open. The Doctor suffers a fatal injury during a visit to the Grand Canyon, the TARDIS is going insane, some old feelings are re-surfacing for Amy and why are all these strange men claiming to be The Doctor?
1. Prologue

Ok! So! This is the prologue on what I hope will be a good story. It's stupid to put it up really considering I have two other major stories I'm working on at the mo as well but I just kept writing this, seriously I've already written ten chapters lol

So basically this will be a multi-Doctor story, I won't say which ones yet other than Eleven is in it throughout despite taking a few chapters off, and will be an Amy/Doctor story. However it will be slow building. This won't be one of those stories where Amy just forgets about Rory because that's ridiculous, and they should be destroyed. It's set right after the Doctor's Wife in series 6 and as a quick side not for those of you who don't know, the rest of series will be back on August 27th I think, unless that's just for people in America. I think it's out here in Britain on the same day though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It's run by much better people. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – And It Begins…<strong>

The sound of mechanical wheezing filled the still night of the Grand Canyon, the dust springing into the obscure breeze that seemed to appear from nowhere. An innocent passing Gecko scurried for shelter as the breeze and noise increased, the shape of a blue box materializing out of thin air. With an echoing boom the TARDIS stabilized, and within seconds the door had been flung open to reveal the Doctors childishly eager smile.

"Aha! Didn't I tell you?" The 909 year old Timelord said excitedly, venturing out of the ancient blue box and straightening his bow tie. "America! The Grand Canyon 2011! Just like I said."

Amy and Rory exited the doors behind him. "Didn't you say it would be sunny though? You know, the sort of sunny that comes with the daytime?" Amelia Pond was all too happy to destroy the Doctors good mood.

"Yes alright Pond so I'm a little off, do you always have to jam it down my throat?" He scowled when she offered him a sickly sweet toothy grin. "Oh…shut up."

"So why are we here anyway, Doctor?" Rory asked, his arm encircling his wife's waist.

The Doctor spun around to take in the vast canyon they had landed in. "I got a message on the psychic network via the TARDIS telepathic circuits – the same circuits that allow you to speak and read all the colourful languages the universe could dream up. Back in the day Time Lords used it as a way to maintain communications between TARDIS's when we used to go out and about sailing across the stars," he rounded back on them with a goofy smile. "We were sailors. I should get a doughboy hat immediately."

"You _really _shouldn't," Amy responded with a very serious shake of her head. "What'd it say anyway?"

"Oh nothing important as such, just a cry for help – in fact I get the feeling I can handle this one by myself and be back within the hour. Feel free to explore the Canyons and caves or just have a nice rest. Can never get enough of those. Nice rests," His smile faded as he examined their body language. It seemed there was only one thing on their mind. "Or then perhaps find your own recreational activity. I swear you're worse than rabbits."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Amy asked, concern for the Timelord etched into every crevice on her beautiful face.

"Amy you worry too much. I've survived for hundreds of years I think I've earned a little respect," He lowered his gaze and put on his best mature face.

Amy merely stared at him. "Last week I caught you fighting to get your left shoe on, and you were losing."

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Don't even go there," she warned, though she softened when he smiled. "Look, just, be careful ok? For me? And besides there's no one else in the universe whose going to eat all those fish fingers and custards we have in the cupboards."

He offered her a thin smile. "As you wish. But you need to stop worrying about me so much."

"Someone has to. You're like a magnet for all things dodgy."

"Fair enough," He clicked his fingers in their direction. "Have fun."

Rory smiled uncomfortably. "Will do. Let us know when you get back."

"Aye aye Centurion," the Doctor saluted. "No, sorry, that didn't work did it?"

Amy gave him a sad sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"Oh well no harm done. Be back in a tick," he said, jogging off into the darkness.

"Be careful!" Amy called after him. He flicked his wrist over his head to show he had heard her as he leapt over a puddle. It hadn't even been sunny during the day time it would seem. "And knock this time before you come storming into our room!"

"I learnt my lesson after the last time Amelia!" Was his last words before he disappeared into the shadows.

Amy let out an exasperated sigh at the memory, and chuckled warmly when she remembered the Doctor walking straight into the wall next to the doorway in his haste to leave their room. Never a dull moment. She turned to her husband and grabbed his hand, shooting him a seductive smirk.

"Why don't we go inside," She whispered, giggling at the stupid smile on his stupid face.

"No arguments here," was his predictable answer. Soon the two had entered the TARDIS and Rory thrust her up against the console. The former kissogram let out a high pitch squeak, before snaking her arms around her husbands' neck and pulling his lips down to meet hers. Their mouths battled for dominance until Amy heaved away and stared at him from under her eye lashes.

"How about we move this to the kitchen?" She breathed out, her fingers tracing the muscles in his neck.

She smiled when he gulped. "The kitchen? Really? What if the Doctor comes back?"

"Exactly," Her eyes had that excited sparkle that had the power to make him do whatever she wanted.

"Oh Mrs Williams," Rory mockingly chastised before swooping her into his arms bridal style. "I do love you."

She smirked. "I should hope so, Mr Will-"

"AMY!"

Both Amy and Rory turned feverish eyes onto the door at the desperate sounding voice, freezing on the spot. They stood that way, with Amy in Rory's arms, ears trained for the noise as if to prove they had not been hallucinating.

"AMY!"

"Doctor," Amy breathed, recognising the voice. With angelic grace the red head squirmed free of her husbands' arms and pelted toward the doors of the TARDIS, Rory hot on her heels. That was far too quick a journey, the Time Lord having only been gone a few moments. She didn't know what could make the Doctor cry out for her like that but she did know she didn't want to wait to find out. She grabbed the handle and whipped it open, feeling slightly angry. She had _told _him to be careful. She told him that he shouldn't go without them and yet here they were, after he had refused their help only a few minutes before, now crying out for their assistance.

She stepped outside, ready to lay in to him, but froze at the sight before her. The Doctor was limping toward them whilst clutching his gut, barely managing to stay on his feet. Within an instant all her anger washed away in a wave of concern. Something was very wrong. His clothes looked as if he had been in some sort of fire, which only served to heighten her confused panic. Her eyes caught the slight glow of his skin and her heart physically stopped beating, instead leaping up into her throat.

"Oh no," she gasped. "No, no no no DOCTOR!" She screeched and pounced off the ground, sprinting in her raggedy mans' direction. This wasn't possible, this just could _not _be happening. The Doctor couldn't regenerate. She couldn't lose him like this. There were just so many things wrong with it. After all didn't he die on the beach with the astronaut? She thought, trying to ignore the voice of River Song in her head that kept repeating how time could be re-written. One thing was for sure though, and that was that her Raggedy Doctor was dying, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p>So what'd ya think? It's only a prologue of the very beginning. In the next chapter there will be another Doctor, a little Amelia and a regeneration. Yep, it's all going on over here. Do let me know if it's worth continuing because as I said, I do have other stories that need attention. Cheers.<p> 


	2. The Story of Emily Lake

Hello there! First of all let me thank you for all your reviews. I really wasn't expecting such a great reaction just to the prologue, hence why this chapter is up so soon, so really thank you. Ok now this chapter is a bit varied but I like to think different. It starts of with little Amelia meeting the new 12th Doctor before we actually see him regenerate lol Also the 10th Doctor will be in it, set just before the episode "Turn Left" of series 4.

As a side note, I will be answering your reviews via replies at the top of the next chapter. SO if you are kind enough to leave a review look for your name at the top of the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Story Of Emily Lake<strong>

Five minutes.

That's what he had said to her. That man. That strange, enchanting, raggedy man who had fallen from the stars to answer her prayers on Santa's behalf. He had ransacked her kitchen, destroyed her shed, cracked open her scary wall with a magic stick before disappearing in a miraculous time machine shaped like a blue box with an already broken promise. Five minutes. All she had to do was wait five minutes and he would return in a tornado of wind and mechanical wheezing. She had been reluctant to believe him at first, but then he had gotten down on his knees before her and boldly stated:

"Trust me…I'm the Doctor."

Well that had been half an hour ago. She sighed as the light breeze played with the ends of her bushy strawberry hair, the lucky strands that had escaped the old fashioned beanie her Aunt had proudly knit especially for her. Her eyes were heavy when she casually let her chin slip into her hands. She could feel a yawn gathering at the base of her throat but refused to let it escape. To yawn meant admitting she was tired, and Amelia Pond would not give in to fatigue. Not tonight. Not while she was waiting for her raggedy Doctor to keep his promise. After all why would he lie? No, she told herself with a smile. He would come back for her, she just knew it, and save her from her shoddy parentless lonely little life. He just had to.

"You know," Sounded a male voice from behind her. Her eyes darted open, a gleeful smile spreading wide across her face. He had come back for her, just like he promised. She whirled around, already thinking about handing over her heavy old suitcase that was almost as big as her so he could carry it…but her magnificent smile sank like her heart as soon as her eyes landed upon the source of the voice. The 12th Doctor bounced his eyebrows. "To an Abaska – they live on one of the seventeen moons of the ice planet Gelu Algor to add a side note – a woolly hat means life and death. I said to them, I said that's what happens when you have no top of the head. Anyway long story short I ended up chained to a very large rocket over a very active volcano."

Little Amy creased her brow, angry at the stranger for not being her Doctor. "Wha'?" She asked frustrated.

"Oh, nothing to worry about – I like to chatter. Most of the time it's complete nonsense mind you, but the making of a warm hat speaks volumes it truly does about the level of affection one person feels for another. No matter how…disastrous they turn out in the end. Are they buttocks on that thing or bells?" The man said as his eyes focused on her hat, stepping out of the shadows so his features became more apparent in the moonlight.

He had jet black hair, short at the sides and back with a longer batch on top – which had been gelled and combed into a messy side parting. His skin seemed lightly tanned even as he stepped through the pale glow of moonlight, with ice blue eyes reflecting the luminosity back onto the little girl. He had a handsome face, a very handsome face a little part of her brain told her, but her anger at him quelled such stray thoughts asunder before they could grow. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with a blood red tie fixed on over it. Black jeans clung to his legs and only ended when they were met with a loose fitting pair of all white scorpion trainers. A charcoal grey cotton waistcoat adorned his toned looking upper body and covered his stomach. Finally a long dark brown coat stretched down, coming half-way down his thighs with the collar sticking up at the top. He briefly chanced a glance down at his silver watch before plonking down next to her on her suitcase.

Amelia frowned, if possible, even harder at the rambling man, laying a protective gloved hand on her head. "There's nothin' wrong with my hat," she stated fiercely. Of course it was also a complete lie. She _hated _that hat with a blind passion, yelling at her Aunt every time she had to wear it. But only _she _got to say how awful it was. After all her Aunt had worked really hard on it, so who was this stranger to suddenly come along and declare it out of fashion?

And yet he merely smiled at her words, amused by her reaction. "Amelia Pond," he croaked out, voice full of tickled affection. "Magnificent, mad, impossibly loyal Amelia Pond. You never change."

"How'd you know my name?" She asked a bit more wearily this time. "Who are you?"

He looked at her. "No need to panic I assure you. I'm a friend of the family so to speak and thought you could use a little company while you waited," when she still didn't seem convinced he glanced back at the house. "Your Aunt's still not back? What is she doing anyway? Building the new republic? Crafting a machine that excretes chocolate musical geese?"

Amelia couldn't help herself, she really couldn't, but a small smile fought its way onto her pretty little face. "Musical geese?" She giggled at him.

"Oh absolutely," he chimed with an amused pout. "Don't tell me you've never seen musical geese? Walking talking dancing singing geese – basically everything with an ing sound at the end, and FYI, I mean _everything_. Savages."

She chuckled again, her face scrunching up. "Where?"

He slung an arm around her little shoulders and leaned in so they could share the same eye line, gazing up at the stars and lifting a finger at the night sky. "Right…there," he said softly, finger aimed at some faded stars with a dreamlike gleam in his eyes.

"You wha'?" She questioned, clearly suspicious. He smiled and nodded at her, and before she could stop herself a look of wonder crossed her face. "Really though?"

"Amelia Pond," He whispered, and just like that she was captivated by the almost Disney magic in his voice. Enchanting her to listen. "I promise you, one day, you will see things that will make you want to weep with wonder. The valley of gold dust, the clouds of Pluvia, the sun rise and sun set of the crystal galaxy – where everything sparkles with the slightest light," he smiled at her, eyes glistening, and she had to smile back. She believed every word that came out of his mouth. "Countless adventures, millions of stories, billions upon billions of lives saved. I just hope you're up for the wait."

Amelia finally broke her gaze with the blanket of stars from above to look at him at this point. "You mean for the raggedy man?" He nodded. "But he said he'd only be five minutes."

"I know," he seemed a bit mournful at this. "I'm afraid due to circumstances that are completely out of his control – always remember that – he will be a little late. But if you like I could keep you company, tell you a few stories, make sure your safe, bake a cake – for tonight at least anyway."

She beamed at this, so sure he had some fantastic stories to tell. "Alrigh'," She held out her hand, just like she had seen all her grownups do. "Amelia Pond."

"Amazing to meet you, Amelia," he replied with a smile, shaking her hand. "I'm John Smith."

She smiled back at him. "So can you tell me about the musical ducks now?"

"Another time maybe. I do have another great story – brilliant in fact. It's about a girl named…oh let's call her Emily Lake," He snorted at his own genius. Converting Amelia Pond into Emily Lake was quite easily one of his proudest moments.

"Emily Lake?" Her small voice queried with a frown. He swallowed nervously. Perhaps not so clever then. "That sounds a bit weird."

He released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Thank God for childhood innocence. "Well if you struggle with that then prepare to have your mind blown – BOOM!" She jolted back, startled at the outburst. "No in all seriousness say good bye to your immaculate lawn because I'm about to spray it with your brain."

Amelia just looked at him, her eyes wide with something close to fear. "Wha'?"

"Sorry, sometimes I get carried away – quite easy really – you see I get images in my head but when I say what I see I…well it's strange how something can _seem _fine in your head but, well it's happened before," He trailed off embarrassed.

"You're weird," Little Amelia stated, not concerning herself by filtering her words.

He smiled at her. "It's been said before BUT little Amelia – brilliant AMAZING Amelia – are you ready for the story of Emily Lake and the oncoming storm?" She nodded excitedly, surprising him when she nestled comfortably up against his side and laid her head against his shoulder. This girl really needed to learn about stranger danger. "Right, well, unexpected but we persevere. Now, it all begins on a night just like tonight, when little Emily Lake first met a very strange man called…well…given recent events why don't we call him The Doctor?"

"Just like my raggedy man?" Amelia chimed.

"Just like your raggedy man," he whispered affectionately. "He was the only one who believed her when she said monsters talked to her in her room, so he went away and came back when little Emily had become grown up Emma and got rid of all the monsters that haunted her. Then he and Emma went travelling across the stars, fighting all the evil in the universe and even picked up Emma's fiancé along the way. But the story begins after Emma and Georgie Walliams get married, after they and the Doctor travel back to 1969 to defeat a whole bunch of people called the Silence…and more importantly, after everything seemed to go wrong across the whole of time and space…"

* * *

><p>"Aha!" The tenth Doctor cried as he franticly charged around the TARDIS console, smacking and pulling at the many levers on display. Donna Noble watched him from her position leaning on the railings with a warm smile. She shook her head affectionately, the man was insane. "Donna! I think we found it!"<p>

"Oh good," she said with an amused pout. "And what have we found exactly? A comb?"

The Doctor sent her scathing glare. "Oi! Enough cheek. Besides I like my hair, all clever people have mad hair – it was a rule we made at the last meeting. THAT and a little shop must be made compulsory for all buildings to have everywhere _even _Pluto. Poor Pluto."

"A little shop?" Donna raised a brow. "Really? Again?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, a little shop. Love a little shop."

She gave an amused snort. "Whatever Spaceman. Now what'd you find?"

"This!" He whipped up a tiny, almost invisible slither of wire.

She grew a thin smile. "_That_ is the reason we've been waiting to go to the Madusa Cascade for the past three hours?"

"Oh yes," He answered quickly. "The TARDIS has been acting out a bit bless her but I think this was the reason, NOW we can go."

"Hm, pardon me for not breaking into song."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Well…what's got your beehive in a bunch?"

"Nothin', I just enjoy bustin' your chops," she shrugged.

He grinned once again. "Well consider them well and truly busted," he darter over to the little screen. "Now then, the Madusa Cascade, an infinite void of unanswered questions just waiting to be…to be…oh now what's that?"

Donna leaned over his shoulder to view the small screen, as if she knew what she was looking at. "What's wrong?"

"Why's it doing that?" The Doctor asked no one in particular, utterly transfixed to the monitor. He suddenly slammed his open palm down on it in a heated outburst. "No! Why's it doing that!"

"What?" Donna asked again.

He whirled around to face her, eyes wide with alarm. "Donna! Hold on!"

She scowled at him. "Hold – Agh!" She was violently thrown off her feet as the TARDIS gave an almighty lurch. She landed face first on the metallic flooring, frozen in her surprise, until the time machine began quaking at a violent velocity. Instinctively she threw her arms over her head, but despite this she was once again launched across the room, this time slamming into the rails. A small scream escaped her quivering lips until she felt the Doctors arms encircle her. With absolutely no help from his companion he managed to safely secure her to the offending rails, then doing the same for himself.

"_What _is happening!" She screamed.

An even stronger quake shook the console, sparks exploding all around it. The Doctor could only hold on for dear life. "The TARDIS is taking us somewhere! Sort of like it did when we met Jenny but a hell of a lot more violently!"

"Where to!"

The Doctor offered her a wild smile. "No Idea! Just hold on and enjoy the ride!"

"Are you enjoying this!" Donna squeaked. "What is wrong with you!"

A loud high pitched beeping was heard from the console, only making the Time Lords smile widen. "We're landing! Get ready!"

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Doctor fell to his knees once again, ungracefully splashing into a dirty puddle. There wasn't much time now. He could feel it, the tickle of regeneration already stinging his fingertips. He wasn't ready for this. Not now. It wasn't fair. There was still so much he wanted to do, and only Rassilon knew who he would turn into. Who would Amy and Rory be stuck with? Lost amongst the stars with a possibly dangerous mad man as their only ride home. Sure he had always kept similar principles throughout his previous ten regenerations but who was to say he would this time? He felt two pairs of hands grab him from either side and wrench him to his feet, he obliging with a distinctly anguished growl of disapproval.<p>

"C'mon Doctor," Amy Pond's emotionally distressed voice reached his ears, and he winced. He hated to hear her scared. It just didn't feel right coming out of her mouth. "Rory! Help me get him in the TARDIS!"

The eleventh incarnation of the Time Lord struggled to open his eyes just in time to see the bluest blue door ever. "Amy…" He murmured weakly.

"Shut up," the fiery red head chastised him, her voice wavering. "Don't start giving me the goodbye speech. Don't you dare."

Rory pushed open the doors to the TARDIS with his free hand before proceeding to drag the ancient man into the console, Amy closing the doors behind them. As soon as they slammed shut she whipped her head around , her hair flipping over her shoulder, before pelting up to the console to join her two favourite men in the universe. She fell to her knees beside her Doctor, her friend and her hero as he writhed around on the floor.

The Doctor's hand suddenly shot up to grab hers, to which she greedily squeezed against her stomach. Her other hand stroked the side of his face as tenderly as she could as hot tears slid down her cheek. "Please don't go," she whispered brokenly, now rocking back and forth a little. "I don't want anyone else pretending to be you."

A pained snort of amusement escaped him. "I'm sorry."

"Rory do something!" Amy screamed at her husband. The former Roman could do nothing but gawk back at her, wide eyes travelling between his bombshell of a wife and the 909 year old Time Lord.

"It's too late," The Doctor stated with a shake, ash falling from his clothes. "I'm regenerating."

"No!" Amy yelled, but even as she did her hand grew warm. She turned her bleary eyes down to the hand she was grasping, only to see those gold waves radiating off of it just like on the beach after being shot by the astronaut. She fiercely shook her head, refusing to believe her traitorous eyes, before moving both her hands to cup his face. "Please don't leave me," she choked.

"Sorry, being shot and then set on fire will do that to the best of us," he made a grunting noise, his face scrunching up.

"Shot and then…what happened?" Amy realised it probably wasn't the best time to ask but she did have a right to know.

He pulled away from her and resolutely struggled to get to his feet. "Rory, get her to stand back," The Doctor grumbled out at the same moment his face began glowing that mystic gold, the smoky waves now emanating from it as it was his hands. Rory didn't even bother nodding, but simply darted over and wrapped his arms around his thrashing wife.

"No! Rory let me go! Rory Williams you let me go right now! We have to help him!" Amy screeched, lashing about in his arms as he wrestled to drag her away.

"There's nothing we can do!" He called back despite being right next to her ear. "I have to make sure you don't get hurt!"

"Amy…" The Doctor fought to get the words out. He didn't have much longer. Any second now he wasn't going to be able to hold it back any more and explode. "Amy…you have to listen to me. I'm going to change whether you like it or not, and some other things might as well."

She shook her head, her hot tears spraying on Rory as she did so. "No," she gasped.

"Yes, and you need to know…you need to know that I'm sorry…because I haven't been entirely truthful about a lot of things – an awful lot of things," The Doctor stammered out. He sucked in a large lungful of air in an attempt to prolong his regeneration even further. Both Amy and Rory just stared at him with a look of foreboding. "With my next regeneration a lot might come out and I need to say I'm sorry."

Rory scowled. "What kind of things?" He asked. However he had a deep sinking feeling in his gut that he knew what it was, only he didn't feel brave enough to admit it.

"I don't have time. But thank you, both of you, for everything," Amy's eyes grew and she attempted to throw Rory off of her once again. The Doctor though just gave them one of his smiles, the ones Amy loved so much. "Geronimo."

"No!" Amy thrashed, recognising the statement as his last. "Rory let me-ah!" She screamed as a blast of energy erupted from the very man she was trying to reach, knocking both her and her husband off of their feet. As quick as she could she whisked her head back up to see her raggedy man stretched out in all directions, hands and face completely buried amidst powerful explosions of golden energy pouring out from beneath his clothes. "Oh no…" Amy sighed, feeling her heart break. Her brain didn't even manage to register how amazing this process was. Instead all she could do was cry, deathly secure in the knowledge that her Doctor was gone forever.

* * *

><p>So what'd ya think? As always I would love to hear from you, they kinda make getting home from work a much happier moment. Anyways in the next chapter: The Eleventh Doctor finishes regenerating, Ten lands and begins to discover why the TARDIS went crazy, and is there yet another Time Lord about?<p> 


	3. The Oncoming Storm

**Ok so here is the next chapter and as promised I will answer all of your brilliant reviews personally. Just before I do though I'd like to add a side note or two about this chapter and where people are so readers such as yourself don't get confused, since it's extremely easy to do with all the characters. First off the Ninth Doctor is in this chapter, albeit briefly just as an introduction. He'll be with Rose and Captain Jack, and they have come right after the episode "Boom Town". Also just as a reminder the tenth Doctor and Donna have arrived after the episode "Midnight". See? Not even remotely confusing...but anyways all three Doctors have been brought to the same place in time. So let's see hat happens.**

**To your reviews:**

**xmngrl: **I'm not sure if you got my PM but in case you didn't I've changed my avatar to how I picture the twelfth Doctor. I know how it feels to not be able to get a fix on a character, especially on someone like the Doctor, so I made a picture of him on paint lol best I could do. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to ask me anything else in the future. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**OrangeZest100:** Thanks so much :P I plan on trying to make him the most bonkers out of all the Doctors which is most definitely harder than climbing Mount Everest. You're thinking about writing something with Thirteen in it you say? Well I always thought, hence Twelve in this story that there aren't enough stories with future Doctors in them, so if you did I would absolutely read it. And thanks by the way. I have other stories but I literally couldn't stop writing this one in private. I've never had a story that just wrote itself before lol Thanks so much for the reviews and hope you write that story.

**Howling Shadow:** Lol I really did smile when I read your review. Incredible enthusiasm is kind of infectious and it put me in a good mood all day. I even went to the gym for the first time in 3 weeks because of that mood so I should really thank you lol Anyways hope this chapter lives up to the other two for you and thanks so much for you two brilliant reviews.

VWho: Thanks :P I can't read anything unless the characters are acting like themselves so I had to write it that way as well. I need to be able to see it otherwise it's no fun. Anyways thanks for both your reviews as they mean a lot.

FirstM8ofJumpinJill: Thanks. Yeah I tried to think of a good way to introduce the 12th Doctor and this one kind of screamed out at me a bit, plus it helps answer any questions that may not seem obvious in the story since little Amelia can ask them. Also the 10th Doctor is my Doctor, since I started watching the show during series 3 and then completely nicked my girlfriends Series 1 & 2 box set. (She still holds it over my head that she's the reason I first watched Doctor Who). And I'm surprised to see you vouching for an Amy/12 romance already, especially since this will eventually be an Amy/11 romance story. Although having written this story in advance I can tell you they do get it on a little to say the least. Anyways thanks so much for the review.

kingleycrab: Cheers :P And how many Doctors am I going to bring in? Four. Nine through to Twelve. Thanks so much for the review. Every one counts.

GuessWho: Yeah I know, poor Amy. I am really going to put her through hell which is kind of weird considering how much I love her character, but yeah I really let her have it bad. Anyway thanks for the review.

DoctorWhoFreakah89: Lol thanks. It's basically just been mulling over in my brain for the past couple of months and I couldn't fight it off any more. I seriously couldn't stop writing it. Thanks so much.

SylarQueen: Dude shut up :P I don't know why I'm bothering to reply to your review as I saw you last night playing bongo's on my niece's head. And no I will not drop the psychology thing, and the reason you keep asking me too is related to evolutionary situations. Look it up d-bag. Love ya for always reviewing my stories though.

no name: Thanks so much. Every review matters so really thank you.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Oncoming Storm<strong>

"So, the Doctor is an Alien?" Little Amelia asked the man next to her, eyes displaying her scrutiny.

John Smith nodded. "In every sense of the word. Well, except not little and green – in fact rather dashing if I do say so myself. Really very good teeth."

"Like a real one?"

"Yes a real one!" Smith exclaimed frustrated. "What is it with you and real ones – look, he's the last surviving member of an extinct race called the Time Lords. An ancient and powerful alien civilization, charged with the responsibility of maintaining all time across the universe."

"Wow," the small girl cooed. "I used to be responsible for my pet fish Fishie."

Smith just stared at her blankly. "Yeah that's exactly the same, and who names their fish Fishie?"

"We couldn't think of a name," Amelia threw back at him heatedly. "And we were already calling him Fishie."

Smith sighed. "There's ten seconds I won't get back."

"There's one thing I don't understand though," Amelia thought out loud, clearly having not understood the insult or simply didn't deem it worth her while. "Why was Emily Lake so upset? Wouldn't the Doctor be the same but just in a different body?"

Smith turned slowly away from her at this point, all humour fading from his face. "When a Time Lord regenerates it kills everything that he is, and some new mad man goes flying around the universe using his name. He gets the memories of the Time Lord before him but that's it. Quite literally everything can change, like an ethical man could become a serial killer or even change sex. Nothing is certain."

Amelia now felt compassionate understanding for Emily Lake. To have to watch something like that sounded really sad. "So…then what happened?"

"Well," Smith chirped, getting more comfortable in his position next to her on top of her suitcase. "As you remember the Doctor had just started regenerating, and Emily Lake and Georgie Walliams could only stand and watch…"

* * *

><p>Both Amy and Rory could only gape at the sight from where they had fallen, his hand still clenched tight enough around his shaking wife's wrist so she wouldn't leap forward. It was truly amazing despite the hollow theme. The wind alone being a new sensation on their faces whilst within the TARDIS. But then…just like that…the Doctor seemed to jolt backwards to sprawl out exhausted over the console, the gold energy dissipating as the process finished, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. Both Amy and Rory rose cautiously to their feet, almost afraid to breathe. His face was hidden to them by the angle at which he had fallen. Slowly, as you would around a sleeping lion, they crept toward his panting form with wide unsteady eyes. However they weren't prepared for the new, handsome face to whirl around in their direction.<p>

"Right!" The new doctor exclaimed, a wild grin beaming out at their dazed faces. "I need to take you home – right now – as in this moment – Vamos - sólidas – Oh…" he sounded pleasantly surprised as he began smacking his lips together, as if tasting something. Amy turned her head to the side a little wearily. He definitely wasn't her Doctor. Jet black hair that was longer on top, actual chiselled features, ice blue eyes and sun kissed skin. How did that even work? How can you have a tan after literally just being born or regenerated or created or whatever this was? And how was it that he somehow seemed familiar?

"What?" She asked quietly, her tone one of complete caution.

"Spanish – I speak Spanish sometimes now, how lovely - oh but I don't like that word, lovely, sounds less manly than I want - I want manly after all – POND!" He bounded toward them, like a mad man on crack. "Amelia – Amy – Amelia, do I want to be manly? And yep, yeah those new teeth are good. Like sturdy iron rocks HA! AHA in fact – why not? Now what's my name? How can I remember yours and not my own – YES Doctor! I'm the Doctor! So where are you in this time stream? AH!" He did a complete 360 twirl before pouncing into Amy's personal space, his nose a mere hairs width from her own. "How bad is it?"

She kept a completely straight face, eyes wide and lips tight. "Uh…what?"

He rolled his eyes at her rather animatedly. "Me! My Face! How bad is it? Am I ginger? Do I have three noses? Oh please let me be ginger. C'mon tell me!"

"Uh…" she repeated lamely, turning her attention on to an equally mystified Rory before turning back to…she supposed she should call him Doctor. That notion made her angry. No. No, he had to _earn _that title. He didn't get to just blaze in and steal her hero's name. She crossed her arms angrily over her chest and casually stuck her hip out. "You look normal."

He shook his head and lowered his gaze, as if trying to read her. "Normal? What's normal? Sexy, human or melted skin WHAT! Are you teasing me?" He brought his head back suspiciously. "No – yes…no. You're angry, aren't you Pond?"

She aggressively shoved her face closer to his. "Don't call me Pond. Only _my _Doctor can do that."

He just stared at her, eyes both surprised and in an unnatural sorrowful expression. Amy rather abruptly felt the blades of guilt stab at her chest, as well as the glare from Rory next to her, but she kept her stance anyway. Her pride and wounded heart proving too formidable a force to demolish at this point.

"Amy," Rory warned, but the Doctor threw out his hand to halt him.

"It's ok," he said softly. "I'm taking you and your impossibly loyal tirade of a wife home anyway," he stated a little coldly, before drooping his shoulders a little. "Great, I'm rude again. Can't I be polite just once? Then I could have tea parties with people wearing top hats and monocles and stuff."

"What do you mean taking us home?" Amy queried, still sounding annoyed.

"Well considering I'm no longer your Doctor WHAT do you think it means?" He suddenly sounded angry, causing the two love birds to recoil a bit, watching as he sighed and looked exasperated. Amy frowned. It was becoming impossible to keep up with him and his mood swings. He turned to them. "Fantastic, rude and angry – I better be good to look at," he finished, undoing his previously precious bow tie and handing it to Amy. "This is yours now. Look after it. SOOOOO Leadworth 2011, off to make with the babies remember? AH! Thoughts, so many thoughts in my head – my stupid new small head – babies I can't mention babies you haven't even visited the flesh yet -"

"Doctor," Rory interrupted, trying to ignore how foreign the title sounded when directed at the man. The newly created Time Lord completely ignored him, instead dancing and spinning around the console to flick a variety of whacky switches. "Doctor, maybe we just need some time-"

"I'm not doing this because of you Rory – I don't know who I am yet. I could quite literally be a serial killer, a coward, a liar, a cheat or God forbid like a human…_for the very first time_," He began swaying from side to side, breaking into his new version of Madonna's like a virgin song. "_Like a huuuuuuuuuuuman – _No! I need to stop that right now! Very bad and disturbing but anyway, back on track, I'm the only way you can get home so we need to get you back before I discover Doctor number 12 harbours a fetish for flesh – Agh!" The 12th Doctor fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, before blowing out a cloud of gold smog.

Amy frowned at the familiar sight and looked down at the red bow tie in her hands. The clammy bizarre man, the dishevelled clothing, the gold smog and frantic behaviour. All these things had helped her fall in love with her doctor as a young girl. Just the plain fantastic and inexplicable behaviour of the man from the stars had warranted her undivided attention. So with this new evidence, the rational part of her brain told her to give this new one a chance, but her heart simply refused it. After all it had just happened, maybe she should give herself some time to grieve the loss of such a brilliant man. She closed her eyes and slipped the bow tie she had once despised snugly into her pocket. She would cry over it later.

"Are you alright?" Rory's concerned voice was heard.

Amy supplied him with a forced watery smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"What about you?" The nurse asked, now turning to the new Doctor.

The Doctor stammered back to his feet. "Yes, quite alright - it's all perfectly normal in an alien sort of way. Just try to imagine all of your insides being mutated and bludgeoned and you'll get the picture. Does anyone want to go swimming? I kind of want to go swimming but in a lake, not the swimming pool, because that's ridiculous. Amy! You can wear that new bikini swim suit you got – Crud cake! Now I'm a flirt? That's going to get me in a lot of trouble…" He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of something on the monitor. "…Wait…wait…"

Amy rolled her eyes, despite how the bikini statement had intrigued her, but was unable to take the snarl out of her tone. "What?"

"No this can't be right…NO! Silly old TARDIS! Not now," he mumbled the last bit before swinging round the detachable screen. His eyes seemed to scan something until he finally lashed out, pounding the screen with his open palm. "Not now – why now? You're supposed to be all nice and sexy not hateful!"

"What is it?" Amy retorted sounding even more fed up, all the while doing her upmost to withhold the title Doctor.

"Oh it's nothing – really I'm 90% sure it's nothing," he sniffed as he looked at them. "Having said that what did you have for lunch today?"

"Lunch?" Amy queried suspicious. "Scrambled eggs," her eyes shone dangerously when he winced. "Why?"

"I think it's important to remember that I'm 80% sure it's nothing," The new Doctor answered with a cryptic stare, looking out of place in the far too tight tweed jacket and white shirt.

"80%?" Rory echoed.

The Doctor shrugged. "Possibly 70%. How are you both with rollercoasters? Any motion sickness at all? Throw up on any youngsters during a loop de loop?"

Amy shook her head. "We're fine. What's going on?"

"It's a little bit complicated but, you know the TARDIS right? Independent, slightly alive, sexy as hell you remember?" At their reluctant nods he continued. "Well as it so happens she's choosing right now to pick her own destination if you can believe – but again, it's important to remember that I'm 50% sure we're not going to die a long drawn out death."

"Oh God," Rory said shortly.

"You called?" The Doctor joked, smiling until he heard his own words. "Oh great, just marvellous this isn't it? Rude, angry and a flirt with a superiority complex now there's a winning combination - practically Dalek worthy. Well except for the flirty thing," he snorted amused at the idea. "There'd be thousands of pregnant dustbins before the night was out."

"Yeah, about the whole long drawn out death thing?" Rory exclaimed.

"Of course, but I'm afraid we don't have time," He gave them both an insane smile, whilst reaching down to grab a firm hold of the console and assuming a crash position. "One…"

"One? What's one?" Rory rather frantically questioned.

"Rory I think you should hold on to something," Amy murmured, quickly latching herself to the console.

"What? Why?"

"Two…"

"Because he's counting down, now hurry!" Amy rushed her husband. Rory, in his alarmed realisation, rapidly did as he was told and seized a hold of the railing.

"And" Sparks exploded all around the once sturdy console just as the whole TARDIS gave an almighty quake. "THREEEEEEEEEE!" The Doctor rambunctiously screamed, continuing to do so even as the TARDIS descended into a fit of anarchic riot, trembling as if it were being shaken like an unopened milkshake. All three occupants furiously attempted to maintain their footing, viciously jarring in all directions, but that didn't stop Amy from looking up at the sound of maniacal laughter.

She spotted The Doctor, swinging wildly from side to side above the sparking console, laughing like he had seen the funniest thing in the history of the universe. "You're insane!" she called over the intense rumbling noise the TARDIS was creating.

"I prefer affectionately quirky!"

"Quirky doesn't laugh like a lunatic moments from death!" She yelled back.

"Oh c'mon Pond!" He laughed. "Where's your sense of adventure! I wanna hear you scream, c'mon, AAAAHHHHHH!"

She gave her head a little shake before relinquishing her sanity. "Ah," she squeaked.

"What the hell was that! I've heard louder slugs!" He boggled. "Louder! Feel it! Let it lose Pond – All the pain, frustration, fear let it all go! Do it! Now! AAAAHHHHH!"

She glared across at him, and before she knew it she had found all that reserved resentment building in her chest created just for him. Her lips parted, her bloodshot eyes almost popped from their sockets and she craned her neck to gawp madly up at the ceiling. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrilled to the heavens, shocking an already ready to pass out Rory.

"HA! That's my girl! Should of guessed you'd be a screamer too! You as well nose let me hear you! AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rory was already half way there anyway, and soon all three of them were hollering their hearts out. Amy finally let an extremely reluctant smile spit open across her face, her eyes travelling over the sparking console to the newly regenerated doctor. Their eyes locked and she found herself leaning toward him to scream. He did the same, offering her the most charmingly insane smile she had ever witnessed. This was mad. This was insane. Beautifully and thrillingly turbulent, and she found herself tingling all over. However her smile fell as she recognised the throbbing spark bouncing around inside her upper, and certain parts of her lower body. She looked away from him as quick as she could, holding on for dear life just a loud beeping was heard, and closed her eyes. This wasn't possible. She was angry at him. He had stolen her Doctor away from her, this was entirely impossible. With every atom in her body she pushed the feeling down, telling herself that she was married now and loved her husband.

"We're landing!" The Doctor yelled. "Amy, watch that skirt!"

He gave her a fanatical grin, and she felt her heart flutter. "No, please no," she whispered, her voice sounding devastated as she squeezed her eyes shut with all her strength. "Please not again."

* * *

><p><strong>New York, 1972<strong>

The Tenth Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors with an excited grin, his eyes scanning a million sights at a time and absorbing the atmosphere. "Ah! Now!" He began, sliding his hands into his pockets and striding out into the fresh air. Donna stumbled out behind him, her hand covering her mouth. She felt like she was going to vomit at any moment. The cool air hit her face and she was relieved to find out it helped, her eyes lifting to view the Time Lords back. The man was completely unfazed. She rolled her eyes and straightened, the concept making her feel sick all over again.

"Earth early seventies, great decade the seventies, but why here?" The Doctor frowned, whirling around to face the TARDIS. "Why would you bring us here? What could possibly be so special?"

"Whatever it is it had better be important," she growled.

"It would have to be," The Doctor shrugged. "The only thing to have ever controlled the TARDIS control matrix were paradoxes, endless streams of paradox's infiltrating the very central theme of time. Like with Jenny, the TARDIS took us there because without us she would never have been born etcetera."

She offered him a sarcastic smile. "Fantastic, so let's just go get you cloned and we'll be on our way."

"No…" he trailed off, making some weird movement with his lips. "No this is something else, something brought us here and I intend to find out what."

Donna turned her head to the side in a very suspicious manner. "So, 1970's yeah?"

"Yep," The Doctor chirped.

"Ok then we _need_ to go see Elvis and Muhammad Ali," Donna smiled. "We're going to meet them right? We have to meet them."

He lowered his gaze. "Donna, whatever is going on this is a paradox, meaning we have to find out what's going on and fast before we all start fading away, like that back to the future rubbish."

"But…Elvis and Ali?" She pouted.

"PA-RA-DOX," He repeated, opening his mouth extremely wide. "The universe could implode, then explode, then implode all over again –" His head suddenly whipped to the side, his eyes unfocused but extreme. Donna lifted her brows to her hairline at the look. Was that fear?

"Doctor?" she asked gently, placing a hand on his chest and feeling it shaking. "What's wrong?"

The Time Lord sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, his eyes glistening. "It can't be…" he breathed out. "It's not possible…HOW COULD IT BE POSSIBLE!"

Donna jolted a little, having not expected the outburst. What in all the universe could scare the Doctor like this. "Doctor, tell me what's wrong," she spoke as softly as she could. Her eyes grew wide when his head snapped around to face her.

"Time Lord," he shook. "I can feel another Time Lord!"

Donna gasped silently, spinning around as if she would see this other alien leap out and wave at her. "What? Where?"

"I don't know, I can't quite pin point it. It's like there's…more than one…but how could that be?" He turned his vision to the floor as he considered the pure ramifications of the discovery, running a hand through his wild untamed hair. Who were they? Did he know them? Would they attack him for everything he had done? How did they escape the Time Lock? Could they ever forgive him?

"What do we do?" Donna asked, her tone telling him that she would do whatever he wanted.

He looked up at her again and his lips quirked a little at her loyalty. He always loved loyalty. "We find the nearest security station and we do some research," he darted forward and grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>The Ninth Doctor strutted along the path with a heavy set frown on his face, a million thoughts running through his mind. The TARDIS had gone wrong and developed a mind of its own, and what's more is that it refused to let him travel in any other way other than half an hour forward or backward. He kicked a stone that had found itself singled out from the crowd a few feet away. Rose Tyler and the strange but oddly loveable Captain Jack Harkness followed behind him in a midst of cheeky laughter. No doubt the Captain had made some ruthlessly inappropriate joke and Rose had lapped it up, that being her sort of humour. He hadn't yet told them just how worried he was. The TARDIS didn't just randomly pilot itself to New York City during the early seventies without something being very, very wrong.<p>

"So what's up this time then?" Rose appeared next to him, wrapping herself around his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor shrugged. "Honestly, I've got no idea. The TARDIS brought us here on its own not with my help."

"Hey," Jack slapped the Doctor lightly on his other arm. "This is the seventies right? I say we get to the drugs and forget about the thugs."

"Colour me surprised," The Doctor said dryly.

"We're never getting to Rexa…Rexacorphillipus?" Rose's blunderous attempt was nothing new to either male.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor corrected without a second thought.

"Right, that," Rose exclaimed. "So when are we going there?"

The Ninth incarnation of the Doctor shrugged. "No idea. It all depends on how quickly we find out what brought the TARDIS here."

"Yeah that seems a bit odd to me," Jack spoke up. "What exactly could manipulate your ship like that?"

The Doctors eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's a very good question, infinitely fantastic in fact. The only thing that has ever influenced it are paradoxes upon paradoxes which believe me is never a good thing-" He suddenly whipped around to face the other direction, dread filling every aspect of his features. "What's that?" It sounded as if he was asking himself more than anyone else.

Both Rose and Jack shared a look of equal worry before Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"But it can't be, it just can't," The Doctor continued as if he hadn't heard her. Then, without another word or warning, he blasted off into a fierce sprint back in the direction they had just come from. Deciding that they would just have to find out what had the Doctor so spooked the old fashioned way Rose and Jack followed him, pushing their experienced muscles to the limit to catch up to him. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. The Doctor had run with giants and so called Gods without a slither of fear, so what on earth had him so worked up this time?

* * *

><p>"So he just disappeared?" Gasped a woman named Mary Lee, surrounded by three other women and her young ten year old son Thomas. Her friend nodded animatedly.<p>

"Without so much as a goodbye," one of the other women replied, shaking her head. "Lord, what must she be going through? The poor dear."

Young Thomas rolled his eyes at the gasping women his mother classed as friends. He would never understand the apparent drama these people got from simple everyday things. This was a usual occurance however. In fact he'd be willing to say that every time his mother dragged him out to buy new clothes with her, almost without fail she would seek out these people like a bloodhound would a fox. For crying out loud they were in an alley that was practically abandoned and yet she had found them. He gave a long, heavy sigh. What he wouldn't give for just the slightest of change to the tedious routine. Just once. Was it really that much to ask for?

"Oh my sweet Lord," sounded one of the women, earning Thomas' reluctant attention. The woman in question was gaping up at the clear blue sky with broad, terrified eyes. Thomas lost the lazy look of boredom on his face and followed her line of vision into the heavens…and soon found himself mirroring her features.

There, rocketing down from the skies, was what looked like a giant blue box. Thomas allowed his lips to part at the sight. Incredibly, it looked like it wasn't slowing down, though why it should he was unclear. What's more was that it seemed to be heading not too far from them. Fortunately for the young man he was proven correct as the box simply smashed into the ground not 30 yards from them, kicking up a wave of dust and chipped segments of granite.

Thomas covered his eyes, as did the three women and his mother as the wave swept over them, one woman yelping as a tiny fragment of granite pelted her in the leg. Slowly, carefully, the four lowered their arms to gaze on at the blue box in amazement, their minds racing in silent psychosis at all the possibilities as to how this could have happened. However those ideas were soon cut short as the blue box doors were flung open to reveal the twelfth Doctor, sporting a shaky smile and vibrating skin.

"Ah, now then," the strange man said, wincing when he caught sight of them. "Would I be right in thinking this isn't what one would consider an everyday thing?" They gaped at him. "So that would be a no. Incidentally does anyone know anything about temperamental time machines? My box is in a strop."

* * *

><p>As always, what did you think? Threw the Ninth in there just to introduce him but he, Rose and Jack will play a bigger role in the next chapter. As will Ten and Donna, but the main focus will always be Amy and Twelve. In the next chapter; The newly regenerated twelfth Doctor and Amy get more acquainted much to Rory's disapproval; Ten discovers something terrible in the security station; Eleven finally re-appears in somewhere he didn't expect; and Nine finds out the full story of why they were here.<p> 


	4. Eight Hearts Are Better Than One

Hey ho people, gotta admit I was surprised by how many of you seem to like the 12th Doctor and by how much. It's really cool to be honest so thank you. I'm trying to make him as mad as possible, but he'll also be a bit unpredictable as the story goes on. Anyways thanks for all your reviews and as with all my stories I shall reply to them one by one.

**Howling Shadow: **Cheers :P Yeah like I said he's kind of going to be insane with one redeeming quality – protecting Amy. He'll be obsessed with it mainly because he knows she's flesh and pregnant. Anyways thanks, again, for all your reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

**MesserGirl:** Yeah why haven't they made any of the Doctors flirty in the past? Would be awesome. Unless they have? Whatever but I thought it would be cool. And thanks :P I don't want to reveal anything but I've been working on this story for a while and have already written the last chapter, so I know exactly where it's going. Thanks so much for your review. They mean the world to me…and mars.

**Xmngrl:** Indeed it is! I love strange. And yes all the Doctors will eventually meet up, in fact that sort of happens in this chapter. Anyways thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chappie.

**Greenred:** Lol yeah I used Tom Welling's face because he's sort of just how I described how the 12th Doctor looked, but he's not the actor I could see portraying him. THE perfect actor to play Clark in smallville though seriously great casting there. Yeah Eleven will be back in this chapter, and he'll have company. Thanks so much for your review, truly thank you.

**Winnywriter:** Thanks :P I'm actually not a big fan of Multi-Doctor stories myself but I always loved the idea of it, if characterization isn't an issue. It's harder than I thought it would be though to be honest, trying to remember the little quirks all three Doctors had, but I enjoy it. Couldn't be more glad that you like the new Doctor since your always a bit worried how people will like a slight OC, but I was surprised to find he's actually quite popular so I should thank you guys for that. You like the pregnant dustbin thing huh? :P I had this really disturbing image of a Dalek seeing one of those wheely re-cycle bin things and "Sexual Healing" playing. I have a very disturbed mind. Anyways truly thank you so much for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Pondflirtingwithpond:** Hey, great name by the way. That moment she was flirting with herself was easily one of my happiest moments lol Anyways thanks so much for your review. As I've said before I've been working on this story for a while, I've even written the last chapter so I know exactly what I'm doing for a change :P Well you're just full of compliments aren't you? Yeah with Doctors post regeneration pace of speech it's always one of favourites, when he's all manic and finding out who he is. I think it must be so interesting to suddenly become someone else so I enjoy that. You want to know what happens? Well you get hints of it in this chapter so I hope you enjoy that. Seriously thank you for taking the time to leave a review, especially such a nice one.

**No name:** :P Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Firstm8ofjumpinjill:** Thanks so much. Yeah they will all meet up and in fact two of them do in this chapter, and it doesn't go well. Like at all. Thanks again.

**SylarQueen:** Lol thanks but I'm not so sure. Maybe alright instead of brilliant. Yeah you'll out a little more in this chapter about what is going on, but even what it's hinting at isn't the full story so I hope you enjoy that. Anyways thanks again and hope to hear from you again.

**GuessWho:** I'm so surprised everyone likes the 12th Doctor so much, I mean I'm happy but surprised. But as I've said before I should thank you guys for that. Yeah he's a tad insane but he means well :P and yes, Amy is a little sweet on him, but she also detests him for replacing her Doctor at the same time. Also I've just finished my first year of my psychology Doctorate so what's she's going through is actually a real mental process, and not a pleasant one for her. Anyways thanks so much for yet another review dude, you're a legend.

**Kingleycrab:** Yeah GuessWho just said the exact same thing lol Boy the 12th Doctor seems really popular. Thanks so much for your review.

**VWho:** Thanks :P Glad you like it and thanks again for another review.

**DoctorWhoFreakah89:** Most like the show? Wow thanks. I've tried really hard to catch the theme of the show, you know the madness and magic sort of thing. Love it. No other show in the world has that I don't think. Anyways thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Eight Hearts Are Better than Two<span>

Mary Lee Mapother and her friends gaped as the blue box doors were flung open to reveal an attractive looking man, sporting a tweed jacket and a white shirt with the top button undone.

"Ah, now," the twelfth Doctor said, wincing when he caught sight of the four women and small boy. "Would I be right in thinking this isn't what one would consider an everyday thing?" They gaped at him. "So that would be a no. Incidentally does anyone know anything about temperamental time machines? My box is in a strop."

"He…it…"One of the women muttered in a blind furious panic.

"I prefer Doctor rather than it, though I'm also partial to Captain Chronic for reasons best left to the imagination – ah! Truth! My new mouth likes to tell the truth that is NOT good," The Twelfth Doctor slapped a hand over his new traitorous mouth. "I feel I should explain, you see, I'm actually Santa's special gay niece trapped in a mad mans' body but don't worry, I only bite on weekends…it's Saturday isn't it?"

"Uh huh," Mary Lee mumbled with a nod of agreement. It seemed she was the only one capable of even that. In fact even as the man fell from the now diagonal blue box, clutching his chest in obvious distress, not one of them moved to help him. Of course that was when two other figures emerged from the wreckage, climbing their way out. One of them, an attractive red head, fell to her knees at the strange man's side whilst the man with the rather large nose seemed content on coughing up his lungs.

"Is it the regeneration?" They heard the red head ask, her tone concerned.

The tweed wearing man nodded, and to the watching four's amazement spat out a cloud of gold dust, followed by him holding up his hands to reveal more gold smog emanating from them. Needless to say no one was surprised when one of the larger women, Maggie, fainted.

Thomas on the other hand thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. "Awesome," the ten year-old whispered excitedly.

"It will pass soon enough," The strange man replied to the attractive red head, before springing energetically to his feet. "Right so where are we? Judging by the buildings, fashion sense and lack of carbon monoxide poisoning in the lower atmosphere I would say the 70's – early 70's at that and…Pond you can let go of my hand now."

Amy turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Hmm?" she hummed cluelessly. His eyes darted down to their still interlocked hands and bounced up to hers again. She looked down and feverishly jerked her hand away from his. "Right. Sorry."

"It's quite alright Amelia," The Doctor said in his best husky voice, casually smoothing his jet black hair with his hands. "I can't blame you for noticing the strange appeal I seem to have when it comes to the female race – Queen Elizabeth couldn't resist me and neither will you – strange lady, can't seem to remember which queen Elizabeth she was, but I can tell you she bites. Grrr," he growled at her, causing the subsequent repulsed expression to scrunch up on her face. "Coincidently you should get yourself a wet wipe. It was like holding hands with a seal."

Her scowl sent shivers of fear through him. "Trust me, you have no strange appeal when it comes to women."

"Actually I do, always thought it was a curse – all these beautiful available women falling for me but I can't seem to summon the memory of why that was a bad thing OH!" The Doctor grabbed his head. "No I'm a Time Lord! I'm going to live for a very very long time – exposing them to a life of danger – it would be selfish so I lie and tell them they need to find someone else! It's all there Amy, it's all coming back slowly but surely. I am STARVING! Are you starving? I'm thinking egg whites with rice pudding…"

"That's wonderful," she responded in a dry voice, before realising something. She glanced back at Rory to make sure he couldn't hear and leaned in to whisper to him. "Wait, that isn't what you did to me is it? Lie and tell me to find someone else?"

His eyes snapped up to look at her in a blind panic. Their gazes locked for what felt like an eternity, dread slowly pouring into her. "No, of course not, don't be silly Amelia – Rory! Is there any blood in those coughs of yours?"

"No, it's all good," Rory offered him a weak call, still too busy trying to breathe to notice the horrified look on his wife's face as she gawped at the Time Lord.

"Oh my God," Amy breathed out. She took a miniscule step away from him when he looked back at her. "That's what you did wasn't it? It wasn't that you didn't like me at all. You lied and then took me and Rory to Venice so I would have someone else, didn't you?"

"No, Amy, I didn't. You were too clingy and other stuff people say-"

"Swear to me," she interrupted him with a fierce hushed voice.

His new ice blue eyes rolled. "I swear on my life, now can we move on?"

"Swear on fish fingers and custard," She demanded. "Swear on them and bare in mind I will never forgive you if you lie this time." The Doctor breathed out his nose, looking like that new anger of his was bubbling to the surface.

"Uh, maybe we should talk to them?" Rory suddenly appeared behind them, having it seemed finished coughing up his entire chest cavity. The Time Lord smiled at him and at the same time ignored the red heads demands. She felt her heart crush inside her chest, like a hand squeezing it until it exploded. He hadn't sworn on fish fingers and custard.

"Good stuff Rory, yes I believe you're right – Hello there!" He greeted, waving at them like a child waved to their favourite grandparent. He bounded over to them, a devastated Amy and a blissfully ignorant Rory hot on his heels. "Good-" the Doctor checked his watch. "-afternoon there ladies and my young master. I'm the Doctor, this is Rory and this short skirt weary hussy is called Amy."

"Oi!" Amy looked mortified as she protested, the slur snapping her out of her haze a little as she desperately tried to stretch her skirt out when all eyes turned to her bare legs. "Stop being rude."

"Sorry, can't help it, it's a pleasure to meet you all though truly it is BUT," He paused as he considered them. "I need to know something. Something of great importance – something that could make mountains shiver SOMETHING that cannot be put off any further," he took a deep breath. "Ladies, how do I look?"

There was a lengthy pause, in which time Amy rolled her eyes and the other women just gawked back at him. It was then that one of the women ran away, screaming like her life depended on it. Thomas shook his head at her and turned back to the Doctors perplexed expression.

"Is it that bad?" He whined. "It's like being Doctor number six all over again!" He yelled, obviously worried before he began worming his hands all over his new face. Rory watched him for a moment before deciding to take matters into his own hands and taking an affirmative step forward.

"Hi. We're sorry about the whole crash thing," he apologized in his most normal voice. Fortunately it seemed to relax their new aquintances a little. "It's this new idea us Brits have for Military applications. We were testing its durability when things got out of hand. I'm sure you'll be compensated for your troubles."

"Oh," Mary Lee sighed with relief, so thankful to be talking to somebody normal that she didn't realise Rory's story didn't really make that much sense. "That's alright, we were just a little surprised as you can imagine."

"Sweet curry powder – jet black hair, nice cheek bones, decent chin," The Doctor murmured, talking to himself as his hands roamed every inch of his head. "One nose, two ears, fantastic teeth and full lips. Ha, check me out. I should be on Television."

Amy took her turn to step forward, laughing nervously. "Don't mind him. He's clearly got some kind of moronic concussion," The Doctor glared at her when he heard this. "This may sound strange, but what year is it exactly?"

Mary Lee frowned at her a little. "My dear it's 1972," the mother answered. "Maybe you should also check yourself for head injuries. Why else would you be caught dead in that skirt?" Mary Lee chuckled.

Amy glowered at her, ready to rain vengeance down upon the woman at any given second. She was in no mood for this right now. "I'll get right on that," she seethed.

The Doctor smiled. "Ah 1972 ay? Blimey. Great year 1972 – highly underrated of course, as are most of them. The Godfather premiers right here in New York City for the first time anywhere, Mariner 9 begins mapping mars, the entire population of Istanbul is placed under 24 hour house arrest and that was just January AND also not forgetting the longest year ever. It was a leap year and they added 2 seconds onto the already 366 day year due to unusual lunar activity – never been repeated again under co-ordinated universal time," He took a deep breath before spinning around and pointing a finger at the wide eyed Thomas with his equally dazed mother. "You there, child, what day is this? And don't say why its' Christmas sir or I shall be forced into action and place you in a Pandorica."

Thomas looked up at him with wide eyes, watching as Amy forcefully nudged him. A silent telling off it would seem. "It's February 17th," the young boy replied.

"Is it now?" The Doctor whirled round, his new face properly serious for the first time. "The day president Nixon left for China for an unprecedented eight days. The President acting unprecedented. Interesting. What are your names?" He asked, but when one of the women went to answer him he cut her off. "Not you, not interested in you. Just you two," He finished rudely, indicating towards Mary Lee and Thomas. The other woman pouted slightly and walked away with a limp.

"My name is Mrs Mary Lee Mapother," Mary proudly stated, not noticing Amy and Rory trying to hide their snickers at the name. "And this is my son, Thomas Cruise Mapother."

"Ha, Santos Dios indeedy weedy, what are the odds?" The Doctor laughed.

Rory creased his brow behind him. "What?"

"Oh come on Rory, Thomas Cruise Mapothor?" The Time Lord tried. Nothing. He rolled his eyes. "This is a ten year old Tom Cruise!"

Amy's eyes widened. "Seriously?" She asked as a smile overtook her face.

"Oh yeah, puts a whole new twist on scientology doesn't it? Hey," The Doctor whispered the latter, getting down on one knee to be level with young Tom. "Some off the side advice kiddo, stay away from Oprah."

"No seriously though?" Amy repeated, looking more than a little star struck. "Because in all seriousness he's like WOW!" She clapped her hands gleefully.

"Yeah, because lusting after ten year olds is a good path to take. Now enough with the seriousness – Amy," He jerked back, once more clutching his chest and falling to his knees. Quickly he recovered himself and growled in his annoyance. "Damn it! Can't I get one break! First the Sycorax, then Prisoner Zero with the Atraxi and now it's Tom Cruise and a misbehaving TARDIS!"

"I don't think Tom Cruise brought us here Doc…" Amy cut herself off, and the Time Lord snapped his head up to look at her. She tightened her lips and looked away from him. He had still not earned that title yet, especially after what she has just learned.

"Excuse me, sorry I don't mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend," Mary Lee tried to interrupt the moment.

"Um, she's not his girlfriend," Rory was quick to correct the woman. "She's my wife."

Mary Lee pursed her lips. "Could have fooled me, the way she keeps looking at him," Rory heavily frowned at this, sending looks between the new Doctor and his bride. Amy whipped her eyes away from his prying gaze. "But please tell me what exactly are you all talking about? And why do you keep talking about my son as if he's not really here?"

"You know I would explain but I'm afraid of the consequences," The Doctor replied, rising to his feet.

Mary Lee frowned at him. "Consequences? What Consequences?"

"That I might die from boredom now get out of here!" He yelled, having lost his already legendary lack of patience.

Mary Lee recoiled her head insulted. So with a firm grasp off her sons hand she bolted from the scene with an almighty hmph. Amy couldn't help the little side smile that came with it. Apparently rudeness wasn't entirely without its uses. "So what did bring us here?"

"Oh I don't know," The Doctor rolled his head on his neck, as if trying to work out the kinks. "I've just been born you know it sort of takes its toll, if I were another species you'd be changing my messy nappy right about now, but let's see. Strange Lunar activity, Nixon leaving to go to China for eight days, Marina 9 scoping out mars at the exact same time Lunar 20 is retrieving soil from the moon, the TARDIS bringing us here so eagerly I mean it's suspicious at best –" He rather abruptly snapped his head to the side, as if seeing something that they had not.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked, though he didn't sound that concerned. Amy chanced a glance at him before immediately having to look away. There was such suspicion in his eyes, and she thought she knew why. Whilst Mary Lee and the ten year old Tom Cruise had disappeared her comments had not, and when those comments weren't complete lies they became harder to deny as well making them much more personal.

"It can't be," The Doctor's voice quivered. It _actually _quivered. Amy looked back up at him to see his eyes glistening, mouth open and shoulders tense. She frowned as she became anxious. The Doctor may have changed but his body language hadn't, and right now the man who struck fear into the hearts of nightmares looked terrified. She laid a hand on his shoulder, the movement not going unnoticed by Rory. "Time Lord."

"What?" Amy quizzed. Had he just said Time Lord?

"Time Lord," He repeated rapidly. "There's a Time Lord – another Time Lord here! In New York 1972!" He suddenly sprung forth toward and into the TARDIS, leaping in through the diagonal doors and slamming them behind him. Before either Amy or Rory could ask what was going on, the familiar boom echoed to signify that the TARDIS was leaving. Amy let her mouth drop open. Surely he wasn't going to just leave them here? But the facts were not in her favour. After all this was a new Doctor, not her fez loving raggedy man, and sure enough the magical blue box faded from view amidst that mystic mechanical wheezing.

"Wh-where's he going?" Rory stammered, looking all around him as if searching for an answer. Amy just stared at the blank space where the TARDIS once diagonally stood, the crumbled granite where it had crashed being the only evidence of its existence. She could feel her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears, the pain at having to watch that fantastic machine fade from her vision for the third time in her life was more heart breaking than she cared to admit.

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Doctor's eyes fluttered open with groggy determination, a groan escaping his dry lips when his head swirled. It certainly didn't help when he was met with a blazingly intense white light that temporarily blinded him. His face scrunched up as he tried to adjust to his new surroundings, attempting to bring his hands up to shield his face, which was when he noticed his other problem. Forgetting the blinding light his eyes shot open to see the chains around both his wrists.<p>

His head drooped. "Oh come on," he sighed, gradually finding the strength to get up on his knees. "Who even has chains anymore? This had better not be Rivers attempt at a joke…on second thought maybe it should."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

The Doctor nearly leapt out of his skin at the small voice, supressing the urge to emit a very girlish yelp. With frantic determination he searched his surroundings for the source. "Who said that? Who's there? I should warn you, I'm very very VERY dangerous. In fact I'm so dangerous that even I'm a little afraid of me."

"But you have a bow tie," The small voice said sceptically. "No one dangerous wears a bow tie."

The Doctor continued his inspection of the white room as much as his new chains would allow. "How would you know? Maybe Hitler had a bow tie. Now from what I can tell you're either a small child or a deeply disturbed adult male with intense mother issues, so which is it ay? Gary or Mary? What have you done with Amy and Rory? And where are you? I can't pinpoint your voice, acoustics and all that," He suddenly adopted a childishly excited smile. "Are you invisible?"

He heard a sigh. "I'm behind you, Doctor. You need to flip your wrists several times before those chains let you turn around."

The Time Lord froze at first. Whoever it was knew his name, which could mean a whole mess of trouble. Slowly however he did as he was instructed and eventually managed to face his new companion. His initial reaction was shock when his eyes landed upon a small girl, who could be no older than ten years of age, in chains just like him. His eyes softened as he absorbed the rather shocking condition she was in. Her clothes were dirty and damp, a few rips torn into them. Her dark red hair was matted against her clammy tired look face, with her hands and bare feet covered in dirt. The Doctor thinned his lips.

"Oh," he breathed out. "I'm sorry, I didn't…what's your name?"

The girl's tired eyes turned even more sad than before, at least he thought it was sadness. "Melody."

"Melody?" The Doctor repeated with a goofy grin, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "Well Melody, nice to meet you, but how do you know who I am?"

The little girls gaze was unusually stern. "I know everything about the Doctor, it's all I know about," she mumbled.

"Ok, that was a little vague and to be honest a tad creepy," The Doctor smiled. "How did that come about then? Have we met before? Sorry time travel you see it's a bit of nuisance." Melody kept her silent expression on him, sending a message with her eyes that she had no intention of answering his question. He nodded. "Can't tell me ay? I've been there. Well how about this, where are we and what are we doing here?"

"We're in New York, 1972," She answered him in her small voice. "We've been brought here for the experiments."

The Doctors eyebrow twitched. "Experiments. I hate that word, it never ends well," he took a deep breath as he considered her, reminding himself of the girl's age. "What have they done to you Melody? As a matter of fact who are they?"

Melody's stern eyes, far too stern for someone her age, gathered water at the question. The Time Lord felt guilt stab at his hearts. "The men, the hypnotized men, they come and they take me to the monster. They electrocute me because I'm special. Because I'm different," she briefly averted her gaze before forcing her young eyes back on him. "Because they want what I am."

"And what could they possibly want from you, little Amelia – sorry! Melody!" The Doctor snorted. "Sorry it's just that you reminded me of another little girl I knew once I can only apologize, of course she had her own problems back then. There were these monsters in her room you see. A giant eye hiding behind a tiny crack in her bedroom wall and a large shape shifting intergalactic snake thing that had broken out of space prison was playing lodger without telling her. Of course I was a whole new man back then, I didn't know who I was, so I did what I always did after just regenerating."

Melody focused her eyes on him, looking extremely interested. "What was that?"

"I threw a smile on my face and pretended I wasn't terrified," The Doctor answered with a sad smile. "Because I know that when I'm scared I'm at my most brilliant – that's when I strike fear into monsters – THAT is when I can do anything and nothing becomes impossible. And guess what Melody?"

The girl couldn't stop her eyes from widening in awe. "What?"

"Right now, I'm terrified," he stated with a huge grin. "So get ready ginge because I'm about to blast us out of here!" He looked up at the well hidden CCTV camera in the corner of the room. "Ha! Come and get us if you can! I love watching hypnotised men run! It's like watching the three stooges drunk once the adrenaline kicks in!"

"But…but I saw them take your sonic screwdriver," Melody tried to ignore the excitement buzzing through her.

"Oh Melody - poor sweet thick Melody – always remember that if there's one thing you never put in a trap it IS me," His infectious grin made the corner of her lips tug against her will. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p>The Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble came skidding to a halt outside a rather daunting security station, two disgruntled looking guards standing cross armed outside the doors. Donna took a few deep breaths to replenish her oxygen deprived lungs before looking up at the Doctor. His teeth were grit together, eyes slightly wild with concern, and she knew this would have to be one of those rare times were she would have to be his emotional rock for a change.<p>

She took a final deep breath. "Ok, so what'd we do now? Use the psychic paper to get in and check all the cameras and stuff?"

"No," he breathed out, eyes now scanning the area. "No I left the psychic paper in the TARDIS. Sorry Donna but I'm afraid we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

Donna narrowed her eyes. "What's that then? And why am I gettin' all suspicious?"

"Donna…how'd you fancy using those feminine wiles of yours?" He rather slyly asked, shoving his tongue into the inside of his cheek.

"Feminine wiles?" She repeated with all her attitude. "Are you from the fifties?"

He pouted, bobbling his head from side to side. "No but I was there for a little while – accidently invented sputnik 1 a few years too early AND the atomic clock as it goes. Then John Wayne stole my hat and I told him, I did I swear, I told him it was genetically coded to my DNA as was the way of the Sentite Pirates who are basically big out of space cowboy pirates but did he listen? Noooo of course not! He put that hat on and ZAP! Electrocuted the cowboy right out of him! So basically Donna what I'm saying is listen to me or big out of space cowboy pirates with come and zap you," The Doctor clamped his teeth down on each other before grinning at her.

"Did you just threaten me with an electric cowboy pirate hat from space?"

"Yes I did, now get moving," The Doctor gently pushed her in the direction of the guards, emphasising the g in the word moving.

Donna closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, reminding herself that her Time Lord was currently under stress. So with a shake of her head she hurriedly brushed all the hair out of her face and prepared to sacrifice herself for her friend. With a determined frown she took a step forward…only to have the Doctor's hand enclose around her upper arm.

"Actually maybe you should just distract them," He mumbled.

Her mouth hung open, aghast and appalled, ripping her arm free from his grasp. "What're you trying to say?"

"Nothing," He shrugged, talking in a high pitch tone. "No nothing really, I was just thinking it would be…you know…quicker."

"Oh that is it! You can find you own way in sunshine!" She stated heatedly, storming past him until he grabbed her arm yet again.

"Donna please," He begged, the very centre of his eyes buried into hers, pleading with her to do this. "If there is another Time Lord around then I have to find them, as soon as I can. I just – I just need to alright?"

Her head hung limp for second. The very fact that the Doctor was pleading at all was cause for concern, and there was no way she could turn him down. "Fine," She finally huffed out, before breezing over to the two security guards standing at either side of the station entrance. As soon as she reached them, and with all the acting ability of a drunk frog, supposedly fainted right in front of them. Immediately the two security guards rushed forward in a desperate attempt to aid her and in so missed the Doctor slipping in behind them. The Time Lord quirked his lips before disappearing into the station.

"Ah fainting," he shook his head. "Donna you're a simple yet brilliant woman. Must ask her how she does that."

Losing himself to thoughts of other Time Lords he adopted a very concerned frown. Whatever was happening around here he needed to know what was going on, but he knew it most likely wasn't good. Glimpsing a small sign he noted the CCTV control panel was on the top floor. Slipping his hands into his pockets and walking to the lifts he considered the possibilities. The other Time Lords were either a small band of survivors all brought together OR even worse, and far more disappointing as well as potentially universe destroying, they were different incarnations of his good self. Either way he knew there was more than one. If there was only one then he would be able to pinpoint their location, but as it happened he couldn't, almost as if they were all scattered and running about. He did know that whoever they were they were close. As in really, super close. In fact he would go so far as to say he might have already passed one already.

He shook his head as he stepped out of the elevator sliding doors and on to the top floor. No. He would be inexplicably drawn to them, as they would him. The bond of a dead race. Not to mention they would be able to sense him just as he could with them and were probably freaking out just as much as him. This was a comforting thought. It allowed him to calm down himself and just do what he had to do. A sweaty looking man hastily exiting the very room he was about to enter brought him back into reality, an automatic grin growing on his face.

"Oh hello," He greeted, noticing how the man jolted at his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you wet your trousers. Something wrong?"

The man fixed his glasses with a scoff. "I should say so. Someone's taken down all the CCTV panels! All the footage has been re-routed somewhere!"

"Oh no, really?" The Doctor asked disappointed. "Wait, re-routed you say? Now why would someone wanna go and do that for? If you were gonna commit a crime you would just turn them off not re-route them."

The mans' eyes widened with relief. "Thank you! That's exactly what I've been saying all morning but they won't listen."

"You're very welcome…" he looked down at his name tag. "…Bob – well that's a bit boring. I think I'll call you brilliant Bob from now on, how does that sound brilliant Bob?"

Bob merely gazed rather blankly at him. "Sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't – now then!" The Doctor rushed past him and flung open the door to the panel. "Cor blimey they've really done a number in here haven't they?" He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning all the blank monitors.

"Tell me about it. Whoever they are they're sick."

"Sick? That's a bit harsh isn't it brilliant Bob? In fact I'm not so sure I should call you brilliant anymore – Oh!" The Doctor suddenly yelled, causing poor Bob to jerk in surprise. "Dead lock seal, well that's just amazingly un-helpful. No no no this is getting worse by the second. You would shut them down if you just wanted to rob a bank or something but there re-routed AND dead lock sealed with a number of Time Lords just running around all over the place…almost like whoever re-routed the feed and power wants to see where we all are."

Bob nodded slowly. "Right, but, what?"

"Ah think!" The Doctor smacked himself round the head. "C'mon Doctor think! There's something I'm missing – something so obviously out of place but I can't see it. Oh wait!" He whirled on a frightened looking Bob. "Brilliant Bob you said sick, why did you say they were sick?"

Bob fixed his glasses again. "Well, be-because of the slimy green thing they left for us to clean up."

"Slimy green thing? What slimy green thing? Show me," The Doctor rushed.

Without really questioning why he was doing it, Bob hurriedly led the way to behind one of the panels to reveal the splodge in question. With a disgusted expression he pointed to it. "That thing. No one really know what it is, in fact someone thought it might be radioactive, so no one's touching it until the proper authorities get here. They sure are taking their time though…hey buddy, are you alright?"

The simple answer would have been no, but the Doctor couldn't even fathom that. His teeth were grit together. His eyes wild with panic. No he was definitely not alright, because he had seen that splodge of green waste before, right here in New York but during the 1930's. The radioactive by-product found only during one particular experiment and in one corner of the universe. A dark, desolated corner. Skaro.

He dove forward and grasped the by-product. "This doesn't make any sense," he muttered to himself, before pelting the substance to the ground and burying his face in his hands. "I never say this, really I don't, but I can't work it out. The pieces just aren't fitting together."

"What pieces?" Bob asked, a tad perplexed.

The Doctor placed a hand behind his head in thought. "This stuff, the giant bogie stuff, is actually the by-productive of a cruel and radioactive experiment used once by a particular nasty group called the cult of Skaro – but it went wrong – they tried to fuse Dalek with human DNA but it was a failure. Well…because of me and my knack for getting hit by lightning. But now someone is either doing a similar experiment or the Daleks are giving it another go, which again doesn't really make sense either because to create an impure Dalek to them is not only against everything they believe but also in-affective in their prospective. Ah! Too many questions, too many pieces, think!" He suddenly snapped his head behind him, a look of worry plastered on his face. "Downstairs."

"Look Pal, I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm starting to think you should get help," Bob said softly. When the Doctor did nothing but stare he sighed. "What's downstairs?"

The Time Lords parted lips closed. "Another Time Lord. Another Time Lord just walked into this building."

* * *

><p>"He's gone," Amy sniffed, her voice calm, watery eyes fixed on the empty void where the TARDIS once stood. Apparently this new man using her heroes name was nothing like her Doctor. <em>Her <em>Doctor would never leave her like this.

Rory turned back to her, looking appalled. "What do you _mean _gone? He can't just…just decide to run off and leave us here."

Amy shook her head, eyes turning down cast. "Even if he plans to come back it might not be for years," she mumbled, bringing a hand up and swiping away the tears with her delicate finger tips. "12 years can be five minutes."

"Look I said I was sorry about that – HOW many times?" The Doctor's voice sounded, Amy nearly giving herself whiplash as she spun around to face him. Her face lit up as if she were little Amelia all over again despite her better judgment when her eyes fell on the new twelfth Doctor. The first thing she noticed was that he had changed his clothes. He now wore black jeans, white scorpion trainers, a white long sleeve shirt with a dark charcoal grey waistcoat wrapped snugly around his mid-section. She caught the glimmer of a necklace around his neck, a dark red tie was draped over his right arm along with a long thin dark brown coat that would stretch half-way down his thigh. His jet black hair had been combed into a messy side parting she noticed with approval, and when she looked back down to his new handsome face he let loose a dazzling smile – one that made her chest give an involuntary shiver.

"Where have you been?" Rory's almost angry voice snapped her out of her unhealthy haze.

The Doctor slid on his new brown coat and popped up his shirt collar. "I took the TARDIS back about half an hour or so – it wouldn't let me do anything else and I had to move it, picked up a few clothes, got a cheese burger, spilled some dip and had to get a new shirt – humans and your food you're so messy. Then I came back here and watched my new frankly amazing self leap into the TARDIS and just waited for the abuse to begin. I tell you I am impressed, I've never had cheekbones so great they could slice through apples before. Hey! I might like apples again! Yay for fruit!"

Amy laughed as she watched him secure his red tie safely around his neck, her previous resentment for him having been blissfully forgotten for now. "Well I must admit it's a big step up from the bow tie, though I'm going to miss ripping on you for it," she approved, earning her another great smile. "But what's with the bling?" She frowned, pointing to his shiny silver watch and the necklace she had seen earlier.

"What are you talking about Amelia I always have a watch – be a pretty useless Time Lord if I didn't wouldn't I? A Time Lord who doesn't know the time is sort of like a playboy without one of those black silk robes with a dragon on the back. The necklace as you call it," he dug around inside his shirt before pulling out a simple copper chain with a key on the end. "This is actually a perception filter using one of the old keys from the TARDIS. It means that this other Time Lord won't be able sense me as I can sense them, assuming it still works. In fact you two could only see me because you were desperate to. The perfect disguise is to hide in plain sight Amy, always remember that. Now," He dug deep into his inside pocket of his coat to pull out a little screen, three distinctly loopy ariels protruding from it at all angles.

Both Rory and Amy lifted a brow. "Can you get all the channels on that or just the basic four?" The former Roman asked, a little amused.

"This is a transdimensional anomyly location transmitter or TALT as I sometimes like to call it, I've programed it to find living organisms with two hearts or Time Lord DNA so we should be able to find this…" he trailed off as his eyes scanned the new little screen. To his horror, he saw four bleeping dots on his monitor with an extra faint one, and needless to say he creased his brow a little. "Well that's just not possible."

"What's not possible?" Rory quizzed, all the while wondering what this man could consider impossible. Given some of the stuff he'd seen on these travels he was surprised anything could be impossible.

The Doctor began hopping from one foot to the other in front of them, pausing to look up at Amy, before looking back down at the screen and began jumping from side to side once more. "Alright what are you doing?" Amy sighed.

"Trying to be clever," The Time Lord mumbled.

Amy bounced her eyebrows, watching him bounce around on his toes. "Well I think it's safe to say you're failing."

"Either way get ready to run Amy. Rory! Stay with the TARDIS! It's just round the corner!" He demanded, and before the nurse could voice his confusion the ancient Doctor had flipped up his coat collar and blasted off into a fierce sprint.

Amy frantically looked back at Rory before turning and running after the Doctor. "We'll be right back – Oi you! Wait up!"

The Doctor ran, he ran with every fibre of his new body, pushing the new muscles to breaking point. His coat that stretched half way down his thighs whipped around behind him, only slowing down when he turned to grab Amy's hand and yanking her along with him. His teeth clenched as a thousand ideas ran through his head at once. It all made sense. The TARDIS had brought him here because it had sensed other Time Lords, but who? Who could it be? And how was it even possible? The only other Time Lord he had seen since he had set his home alight was The Master and now even he was long gone. Why it had to happen when he was still recovering from regeneration he didn't know, but he was going to find out. He lowered his gaze to the small screen to view the other three and one faint dots. He needed to know who it was. He _needed _to.

Now.

* * *

><p>The Ninth Doctor, Jack and Rose peeked round the corner of the rather dimly lit hallway. The Doctor had somewhat suspiciously lead them underground, via the subway, to this very ominous set of empty corridors. What seemed the most odd though was that the halls were so clean, as if someone had been tidying the clearly abandoned underground structure. The lights, though rusted and full of cobwebs, were all on and in good working order – indicating they had been changed regularly. Needless to say it was sort of creepy.<p>

"Doctor, where are we?" Rose asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Some sort of forgotten structure attached to the subway," he answered in his usual gruff manner. "A fantastic place to hide if that's what you're looking to do. A bit run down for my taste."

"Why would your taste matter?" Rose picked up on his words, earning her one of his wide smiles.

"Oh Rose Tyler you are good. More of a testament to me really when you think about it, I always pick the right people," his eyes looked to Jack. "For the most part."

Rose waited for an actual answer to her question until she could wait no more. "Well? Are you going to tell me why your tastes matter?"

"Nope," he grinned.

Jack's eyes darted to some movement he saw out of the corner of his eye, before realising it was simply his own shadow. "Maybe you could explain why we're here exactly? I mean I'm all for creeping around unsanitary conditions but you could at least tell me why I'm doing it."

"I'm following my senses and so far they led us here, not that I'm surprised. Like I said this is the perfect place to hide away from the world," He answered, looking around as they passed a fork in the hall.

"Yeah well no offence but I think you've lost your senses," Rose added in her best sarcastic voice.

"Oh congratulations on the pun," he spat, receiving a sugary sweet smile from the blonde in response. "But like I said I'm following my Time Lord senses, they allow us to find one another from great distances even from either side of the universe. It's the bond of a dead race."

Rose and Jack both looked away in mild shame at their behaviour. It's not like they were being mean or nasty, but they had both failed to realise just how much finding another Time Lord would mean to the Doctor. His race was dead. His friends were dead. His family were dead. And here they were making jokes about his senses. Rose straightened her jaw, feeling awful.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly, earning her his quizzical stare.

"For what?"

"For not realising how important this was to you," She answered. "The bond of a dead race. I guess sometimes I just…forget you're not human."

The Doctor scoffed. "Gee thanks, that's what I've always wanted to hear that isn't it? That I'm so human-like, thanks for nothing. No offence."

"Non-taken," Jack responded. "From what I can tell humans are prettier anyway."

"You keep saying things like that," The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the former time agent. "Are you trying to say I'm not pretty?

Rose sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Oh I don't know, a few splodges of make up here and there and some man might consider making you his bride."

"Don't get any ideas," He boldly demanded, shoving a warning finger in her face. "The last time was bad enough. I looked like I had been beaten up, teach me to fall asleep during the day-" He suddenly stopped, holding out his arms to halt Rose and Jack's movement and directing them behind him.

"What is it?" Rose asked, eyes wide and scanning the area.

The Doctor lightly shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't…I can feel…a sudden burst of energy, familiar energy…"

That was when the Eleventh Doctor rounded the corner at lightning speed, little Melody's hand in his own, blindly and furiously running as one would if they were being chased. The two came skidding to a halt before the three wide eyed onlookers, adopting looks of their own. A desperately still silence settled over the scene, like a blanket having been thrown over the old hallway. Eleven scanned the ninth Doctor with boggled blue eyes. Nine returned the gesture with a look of his own, featuring a sparkle of incredible scrutiny. Eventually, and rather abruptly, Eleven's mouth opened.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He continued to scream, a finger coming up and pointing at his ninth incarnation.

"What the hell's his problem?" Jack stepped out from behind Nine.

Eleven's finger moved to him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's going on?" Rose stepped out, and if possible Eleven's eyes grew even more afraid.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Melody covered her ears and screamed herself, Rose jolted at Eleven's yells and began screaming her herself and Jack simply shrugged before joining in. Soon Nine was forced to look around, being the only person in the hall who was not screaming, with a frustrated gaze. He didn't know what was going on but it seemed dramatic. A sigh escaped him. Yeah, that was what he needed, more drama.

Luckily for him that was when the strange, excited man in the bow tie picked up the little red head and ran screaming down the hall, repeating the word no over and over again. Rose and Jack silenced their yelling and joined the ninth Doctor in staring at the strange man's retreating back, until he turned the corner at the far end of the hall. A confused silence once again reined supreme.

"Well that was nice," Jack dryly commented.

"Who was he?" Rose asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have no idea," the ninth Doctor answered, looking a bit like he was lost in the clouds. "But we're going to find out. Come on!" And with that he pounced off the ground and into a fierce sprint after his future incarnation, Jack and Rose sharing a look before running after him. Nine scowled as he ran, his mind refusing to believe what his Time Lord senses were yelling at him. They yelled that this odd bow tie sporting man was another Time Lord, but who? No matter what they looked like he should be able to recognise who they were, but no matter how hard he tried to remember he couldn't recall who they could be.

One thing was for sure though, and that was that he would find out. No matter what.

* * *

><p>So there we are. I'd love as always to hear what you've got to say. In the next chapter: Eleven and Nine meet an old enemy, Amy discovers something horrifying to her about the new Doctor, and Ten meets Twelve with disastrous consequences.<p> 


	5. A Possible Consequence

Hello thar! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to focus on one of my other stories and it took so long to write a chapter for it – anyway onto your brilliant reviews.

**DanaeMariSkywalker:** Thanks :P It's fun to write so glad to hear it's fun for you to read. Yeah I know, poor eleven. I thought he should scream when he saw them as I could think of no other way of how he would react lol I'm limited. How'd he get out of his chains and stuff? C'mon, he's the Doctor…and actually I did initially write him talking for longer with Melody and using a paper clip left in his huge time lord pockets to break out but it took too long, so I deleted it. Yes! Ten and Twelve meet at the very end of this chapter, but it occurred to me that I needed more Amy/Twelve stuff at this point of the story – for which you'll know why later, so I added a lot of stuff in of them. Hence the title of this chapter. Thanks for saying you like my version of twelve :P he seems to be quite popular which is both surprising and brilliant. Lol yes twelve is a flirt, and since I've already written most of these chapters already (I just finished writing chapter 12 – I edit them a lot before I put them up though) I have actually had him meet the other companions…and it doesn't go well :P sort of…in fact in the next chapter we see him meet Donna and that spirals right down. Anyways thanks for a great review and I hope you like this chapter too.

**Howling Shadow:** Lol thanks really…is this what having a big ego feels like? No seriously thank you. I am so surprised by how popular the twelfth Doctor has become, seriously I am. Who knew an awkward flirty angry mad man could be so popular. I really hope you like this chapter as well. We find out a bit more about him in this chapter.

**RainbowBrains:** Love the name by the way, it's kinda mad. Yeah I couldn't think of another way eleven would react to seeing Nine, Jack and Rose other than just screaming and running away lol Twelve reminds you of Jack? No I can see why a little bit – They eyes, the hair and the flirtiness I suppose. Trust me though when I say he's nothing like him as the story goes on. Jack is the king of flirt still, this doctor in my mind is just a lot more forward than his past incarnartions. In fact I actually touch on him being a tad similar to Jack at this point in the story in the next chapter. Anyways soz about the lateness of this chapter and I really hope you like it too.

**Nicoledelion:** Wow thanks for the generous words, really. I know exactly how you feel about how annoying it is to find a new amy/eleven fic that isn't either crap or based around season 5. It was kinda soul crushing, so I decided to write one lol how I'm writing it is that twelve sort of brings out the attraction and then when eleven comes back their sort of re-awakened for him. It was the best I could think up anyway and decided to throw in a weird plot (for which I have written the last chapter so if it seems random I assure you it is all going somewhere). Anyways I hope this chapter is alright for you too and thanks so much for the review.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – A Possible Consequence<span>

Little Amelia Pond looked up at John Smith, eyes once again suspicious. The man had been avoiding her gaze for a while now, but she could tell she was getting to him. "Alright! Fine! What is it?" Smith exclaimed, having lost to the small girl in a battle of wills.

"The new Doctor sounds like you," Amelia said almost instantly.

Smith turned away from her, looking tired. "You think so do you?"

"No, I don't think, I know," She replied, sounding annoyed. "Like the twelfth one, the new one. You wear the same clothes and you look the same. You even talk the same."

"Yeah well you look like a flaming haired chipmunk but do you see me calling you one?" Smith protested. "Do you want that? Huh? People calling you chipmunk? Pointing and screaming things like gosh that chipmunk is on fire! Someone stomp on it OR worse, pee on it. How about that? Strangers peeing on you?"

Amelia just stared at him. "And you're rude."

"You know no one likes a smart ass."

"You haven't answered me," She stated, shutting him up immediately. "Are you him or not?"

The Doctor buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "No, I'm not the Doctor in the story. Even if I was what made you want to go and ruin it, had the whole illusion thing goin' and BAM you wonder in with a fresh batch of reality cookies with extra magic repellent chips. Well I hope you're satisfied. You and your unquenchable need to destroy."

Amelia simply narrowed her eyes at him, stretching out the silence. "Do you like fish fingers and custard?"

"No, I don't," The twelfth Doctor answered honestly.

"Oh," The little girl hung her head in disappointment. "I thought you might be my raggedy Doctor, since you said he could change his face. Sorry."

The Time Lord's eyes turned sorrowful, wishing that he could tell her that he was her raggedy Doctor in his next incarnation. But he knew he couldn't. After all if he did then he would have to explain how she would be waiting another twelve years before she would see her Doctor again, and that alone would complicate the events that were to come. At least this way he was just some stranger, and hopefully she wouldn't figure out the whole regeneration thing. With a sigh he placed a warm hand on the girls back.

"I promise you Amelia, he will come back for you," he said softly.

She offered him a sad little smile. "Do you really think?"

"I don't think, I know," The Doctor repeated her earlier words with a smile. "How could he ever leave someone as amazing as you behind?"

Her smile only got bigger as she rested her head on his shoulder once more. "Back to the story, why did the new weird Doctor only take Emily Lake with him?" Little Amelia asked, looking up at him. "What about Georgie Walliams?"

The Doctor had to let out a snort at that. "I was wondering if you'd pick that up. There was a reason, but Emily Lake wouldn't know why until much later…"

The Eleventh Doctor charged down the trashed hallway with little Melody in his arms, his Ninth incarnation hot on his heels now mere meters from him. The important thing was not to panic, he told himself. He would absolutely not panic. Panicking solved nothing, panicking was a menace and more importantly…Ok his breathing was starting to become erratic – but that was fine. That was most definitely fine. He was fine. Completely, assuredly NOT freaking the hell out of this solar system. Sure he had screamed when he first saw them, but that was a natural reaction to seeing a past incarnation of himself, the former love of his life and a bi-curious time agent from the fifty first century.

Ok so maybe he was panicking a little.

"Wait!" The ninth Doctor called out to his future self. "Wait please, we just wanna talk!"

Eleven shook his head as he ran. "No, no no, talking is bad – very bad – universe blowing up bad!"

With expert ease the eleventh Doctor pounced around the next corner and began running up that corridor. He threw a look over his shoulder in between desperate gasps of air, and sure enough there they were tumbling around the same corner. He whipped his head around with a frown. He needed a plan. There was no way he was going to outrun them, not with this rather enigmatic girl in his arms anyway, and he could speak from experience when he said that he knew they would not give up. Stubborn apes.

"I don't understand what's going on," little Melody quizzed, bouncing about in his arms with each stride he took. "Isn't he you?"

Eleven blinked at her question. "What? How do you – how could you possibly know that?"

"I can't tell you," She answered.

He blew a raspberry. "That's really not helpful!"

He pounced around yet another corner blindly…and stopped dead in his tracks. There, before him, stood a dozen or so humans – all in ripped, sodden clothing. Perhaps even more important was the fact that they all had their backs to him and were as of yet completely unaware of his presence. With bullet speed he brought his finger up over Melody's lips to silence her, as if she would be stupid enough to speak. It was frozen in this position that he began creeping backwards in a haze of silence, looking almost like some ridiculous cartoon character. Silence was the key here, he thought smugly as he crept. He could do silence. He was the Doctor, the oncoming storm, and what was there before the storm? The calm. Oh yes. He was ROCKING calm right now.

Of course that was when the blissfully forgotten TARDIS crew, or the awesome threesome as he had sometimes liked to think, came stumbling around the corner amidst a hurricane of noise. He whipped around just in time to see the Ninth Doctor pull both Jack and Rose back behind the corner, Rose letting out a little squeak as he did so. He turned back to the raggedy humans to see them all waiting rather patiently for him to explain his presence before they lynched him.

"Ok!" He chirped, tactfully placing Melody on the floor and stepping in front of her. "So, hello," he offered them a goofy grin, to which they simply snarled at him. "Oh now those are some stroppy faces – How about a nice big smile hmm? Picture bunnies and puppies or maybe that Elmer Fudd guy, he's a laugh right – Oh, actually, has that happened yet? Big old time head you see, it's easy to forget," he rapidly leant down to whisper in Melody's ear. "Run."

Melody nodded, although a sparkle in her eye sent shivers down his spine. "Ok."

"Soooooo maybe now would be a good time to discuss the bomb I have strapped to my chest," he boldly stated as Melody began subtly sneaking away. "It's quite fetching really in fact I've been trying to find the bow tie equivalent – but it's a harmonised meta-lock conditioned to activate under a vibration only created in E flat," he held his arms out wide on either side of him. "Anyone wanna hug?"

As it happened no one looked even the tiniest bit concerned. "Take him back to the dungeon and the girl to the alien to be examined again," One of the men, obviously the leader ordered, and soon the eleventh Doctor found himself being restrained by a man on either side. A short squeal alerted the Time Lord to little Melody's distress, and soon found himself swinging round within the two men's grasp to face her. He saw one of the women throwing the child over her shoulder and walking off.

"Don't you touch her!" Eleven roared, thrashing about as he was dragged off. "Don't you harm her in anyway or I swear you will regret it!"

Melody tried in vain to wriggle free, before looking desperately up at the Doctor. "Find the real Doctor!" She tried whilst wriggling to get free. "Find my Doctor! Twelve! Find Twelve!"

The Ninth Doctor, who had been peeking round the corner the whole time, leapt back when the woman and little Melody came their way. With a hurried rush he ushered the confused Jack and Rose into a nearby crevice in the wall so they would not be seen. As soon as they had left their line of vision they crept back out into the light.

"Alright, Captain," Nine placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I want you to follow that Time Lord. Don't let him out of your sight, do you hear me?"

Jack nodded before saluting. "Sir."

"Rose, you're with me," Nine stated as Jack ran off.

She frowned at him. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well," his face split into an insane grin and grabbed her hand. "We're gonna save the little girl."

* * *

><p>The newly regenerated twelfth Doctor hurdled down the street, one hand holding the TALT whilst the other refused to release poor Amy's hand. The fiery red head had been dragged for the past mile, almost tripping over a few times as her considerably smaller feet tried to keep up with his frantic boots. However moments later, as if proving that there was indeed some sort of divine power, the Doctor came skidding to a halt and began pointing the TALT in every direction. High pitched beeps varied in volume depending on which way he pointed the small device, his manic gaze deciding to ignore the doubled over Amy as she tried to catch what was left of her breath.<p>

She looked up at him panting. "How are you not even a little out of breath?"

"I'm still running on the adrenaline of residual regeneration energy. The haemoglobin – well the Time Lord versions of haemoglobin - is pumping through me faster than the trots through an enormously obese person and allows me to remain at a constant physical hyperactive fluctuation. In fact right now I could lose my whole hand and grow it right back again AND the best part is it would be genetically engineered with re-formed reflexes depending on how I lost it," He bounced his eyebrows. "In fact I did once – HA! Got a signal of an individual containing a binary vascular system in that very building – though of course the TALT also registers the effects of two hearts so it could just be someone who likes to regenerate BUT then again I shouldn't say that for the latter since this is all very very very new I'm simply going on what I have in front of me quite literally. Then again maybe I should be more concerned on finding the obvious paradox machine IF there is one – of course that's just a guess. Ah! Mind! Mind! I can't make up my mind! No…we go into the building and find out what's going on first despite the dangers. Aha! Danger, far more interesting. Amy, here we go," He looked up with a toothy grin.

Amy shook her head. "Sorry what? I kind of stopped listening after you said you can regrow body parts."

"Interesting," He offered, eye's travelling up to the building. "Now all we have to do is go…in there…" His smile faded from his face when he realized just what building he was talking about.

Amy straightened with a tight lipped smile. "So that would be that heavily guarded security station that they're in then yeah?"

"That would be the one yes," He sighed.

She nodded slowly, a patronising pout now making an appearance. "Do you ever get tired of being constantly difficult?"

"Sometimes," He answered with a raise of his eyebrows. "But I like to think I make up for it with my extremely impressive nature. That and I'm a magician with the bagpipes. We'll have to go round the back and break in, no one's going to take you seriously in that skirt."

"Enough with the skirt," She scolded, clearly having reached the limit of her patience. "I'll have you know lots of women wear this skirt, and isn't this the swinging 70's or whatever? I'm sure lots of people would like it."

Much to her shock the Doctor took a bold and unexpected step into her personal space. "Oh I bet they would," he whispered with a smile. She looked up at him with wide, glistening eyes and instantly felt her cheeks flush – which of course only sped up the process of her face gaining a rosy colour. It was then, just when she thought she couldn't get any more surprised, that he brazenly leaned in. Before she knew what she was doing her mouth opened of its own accord, her chin rising slightly so she could more easily access the sensation that her body was so desperately and surprisingly craving. Her thoughts clouded, her heart thumped wildly against her chest and she could physically feel a certain variety of throbbing heat rise to her head. What on earth was she doing? She was a married woman, a happily married woman at that. Besides that she wasn't even sure she liked this new Doctor. After all hadn't he been the unwelcome replacement to her Doctor? And just like that he gets a little close, whispers a short sentence and out of the blue she's ready to throw away everything she holds dear?

However even as she thought it through rationally she knew it was more than that. There was a part of her, a constant and nagging part, that had remained strong ever since that bizarre man had crash landed in her back garden. A pool of unrequited affection hidden just beneath the surface for that man, that wonderfully mad exciting man that elicited such animalistic desires in her. It seemed that they were still there for this one. Clearly her heart recognised him as the same Doctor, even though her eyes and mind did not. After all she had learned that her Doctor, the eleventh Doctor, had refused her advances because he didn't want the life for her that they would incite. Hadn't he sacrificed enough? And it was with this morally grey thought that she craned her slim neck, head swimming, gasping as she felt his hand slide round her waist…and prick her with something sharp in her lower spine.

"Ouch!" She yelped, the unexpected shooting pain bringing her back to her senses. Her rational mind sprang into action and she violently pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Implanting you with a tracking device in case you decide to run off and get yourself in trouble – wouldn't be the first time now would it?" He smiled and held out at his hand, compelling her to take it. She gazed at it with two sets of eyes, and she found herself wishing with every pounding hormone in her body that she could take it. But that was why she didn't. Whatever was going on here, whatever seduced her into banishing all thoughts of Rory from her head, she didn't like it. So with this in mind she stepped back, every muscle movement taking all of her will power.

"Actually I think I'm going to go back to the TARDIS," She replied, sounding as vulnerable as she felt. The Doctor lost his smile and frowned at her confused, which only made her snort with bitterness. He didn't even know what he was doing to her. "I'm pretty tired."

His frown disappeared and was replaced instead by a look of compassion, as one would expect him to look at a little sister. She gulped. Even though this was the first time seeing that expression on his new face it still hurt, just like it did when she had seen it all those times on _her _Doctors face. She would forever be that little girl she had been when they first met in his eyes.

"_I go to parties and I kiss people," she cleared her throat. "With outfits – it's a laugh!"_

"_You were a little girl five minutes ago," Her raggedy Doctor chastised._

_She scoffed. "You're worse than my Aunt."_

"_I'm the Doctor I'm worse than everybody's Aunt!"_

"Of course you are, sorry, sometimes I get caught up," He said slowly, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She flinched ever so slightly at his touch that he didn't even register it. What on earth was going on with her? Seriously this wasn't funny anymore. This wasn't cute or fun or helpful or healthy, this was just wrong. For one she was married, second she loved her husband, third he was an alien, fourth he was her best friend, fifth he would never return her feelings, sixth Rory waited for her for over two thousand years and seventh what about River? Wasn't he destined to be with her? No, bad thoughts, ever so bad. She didn't care! Why should she care? She had Rory now and didn't need him!

"I don't care!" She yelled in his face, causing him to simply stare back at her with wide unblinking eyes.

"…Normal," He murmured. Amy's eyes darted to the left before going back to his face, realizing just how crazy that must have seemed to him. "Amy, are you feeling alright? Did you eat something rotten? Find out there is no Santa Claus? Perhaps undergo surgery that placed your foot in your mouth?"

She scowled at him. "No, did you buy that tie?"

The Doctor's teasing smile fell from his face. "I burrowed it."

"Oh?" It was Amy's turn to smile as the tables turned. "Just like you _burrowed _the TARDIS?"

"That's it! There's no talking to you when you're like this - you're all twisty and smiling," He snarled, ignoring her laughter as he stomped past her in a strop.

She shook her head. "You're like a child-"

"I am not a child," He stated, whirling back around to face her. "There are entire galaxies out there that fear my name, armies that tremble at the memory of me and yet you think yourself above them all and call me a child?"

She bounced her eyebrows. "Yep," she replied with a confident cross of her arms.

He walked toward her slowly, eyes never blinking as he looked at her. "I have a brand new face, a brand new soul, and yet you still foolishly believe I have the same morals as the brilliant man before me," Amy's smile twitched a little. He was right, she had just assumed. However before she could question it further he abruptly lunged forward, grabbed her face and brought her head toward him to kiss her forehead. "My wonderful Amelia Pond, every bone in your body is made of loyalty."

She offered him a sad, if slightly flustered, smile. "I wouldn't be so sure…"

"Don't be silly Amy," He lifted her chin with his finger, his smiling new eyes burying themselves in her brown sad orbs. Why couldn't he stop touching her? She was a good person and yet he insisted on torturing her very soul, on tickling her heart strings. "I've met a lot of people but I came back for you and you alone. You are brilliant, you are beautiful, you are mad, impossible Amy Pond, you are a force of nature and don't you ever EVER think otherwise," She gazed up at him, her heart throbbing wildly against her chest once again, singing to her to let her guard down for just one moment.

Oh God how she wanted to let her guard down. After all it would only be for a second right? Was she not allowed one silly little second to be selfish? To throw away her inhibitions and risk everything on one solitary mistaken taste of the Time Lord's lips? They were so close, her eyes noted with deep anticipation. So close she felt like she could taste them already. Sucking in the imaginary flavour she licked her lips, feeling herself begin to salivate a little. Maybe he would return it. After all he wasn't her Doctor anymore. He was a brand spanking (sigh) new mad man that charged around with his new beautiful face – good lord did she like his new face – and fevered almost burning insanity. It excited her beyond all logical and healthy reason. No. She would have him, she decided with a gasp, surprising even herself at her lack of control. She would taste him. She would devour him. She would ruin him for anyone else including River Song and rejoice in the feel of him. Her mind flashed with thousands of images at once, every one of them showing her digging her nails deep into his flesh and ripping him apart.

"Thank you," she breathed out. "Doctor."

"You called me Doctor," he beamed at her.

She smiled up at him, her eyes holding a certain twinkle. "Well, you deserved it."

The two grinned at each other for a while before he spoke again. "Of course you're not perfect," His voice startled her. She stumbled to mentally catch up with his words until she realised what he had said. "But if you were you'd be boring – SO, if you don't mind Amelia, I've got some sleuthing to do. Get some rest. You're starting to breathe weird…" And with that he shot past her, casting a breeze over her tempered, insane form. Disappointment crushed her insides at his apparent disinterest, and before she could rationalize herself she spun on her heel toward his retreating back.

"Wait for me!" She called and ran after him.

He turned back to her and let loose a megawatt smile. "I was hoping you'd change your mind," he held out his hand, and this time she took it without a moments' hesitation. "I knew you couldn't resist. Vamos! HA!" She laughed at his relentless insanity and allowed herself to be led by him. With one quick flash of the psychic paper to the two guards they entered the building.

"No," Amy whispered to herself. "I don't think I can resist."

He whirled around to face her. "Amelia," He said with such a seriousness note in his voice that she feared he had heard her. She swallowed her fear and tried to look casual.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about skipping?" His smile made a glamorous return.

Her shoulders slumped as she deflated, and fought to gain the smile on her face. "It's ok, I guess."

"You guess?" He looked at her with disdain. "Oh no, no Amelia. I have seen many evil things in my Eleven hundred years but that just scared the pants off of me – NOW get ready to hop, skip and uh…well I guess that's it. You can hop though, never been a fan of the hopping myself unless I have to expel gamma radiation into my shoe - funny story – but it includes a bunch of rhinoceros from space OR space rhino's as I like to call them…Amy are you alright?"

Now Amy Pond was brilliant. She was strong, fiercely adventurous and could make even the Doctor himself leave his ego at the door. However she had a flaw, well the Doctor wouldn't even call it a flaw as such, but when she was angry he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead, and right now she did not seem all smiles. "How many years was that?"

He stared at her, and not that blank fearful stare that she secretly loved whenever she told him off. No. It was a look of _complete _fear. "Um," he mumbled reluctantly.

"Doctor, how old are you?"

An ecstatic grin crossed his face. "You called me Doctor again."

"How old are you?" She seethed.

The Doctor's childish smile fell. Instead he looked at her through his eyelids, oceans of guilt shinning out at her via his ice blue eyes. "…Eleven hundred and three-"

"Eleven hundred and three!" She shrilled at him. "I thought you were nine hundred and nine –" Her hand came up to conceal a sickening gasp. The Doctor, _her _future Doctor, was eleven hundred and three when he was killed on the beach. She backed away from him, her lips sucked into a tight line and her eyes wider than they had ever been before. "Oh my God."

"Amy, I can explain," He took a step toward her, but froze when she jolted away from him.

"You're the future Doctor!" She screamed. "You're the Doctor who was shot by the astronaut on the beach in America!" Her mind flashed with images from the night he regenerated.

"_**America, the Grand Canyon 2011, just like I said." **_The Doctor had been shot in America, 2011, near the Grand Canyon.

"_I got a message on the psychic network via the TARDIS telepathic circuits – the same circuits that allow you to speak and read all the colourful languages the universe could dream up.__** Back in the day Time Lords used it as a way to maintain communications between TARDIS's when we used to go out and about sailing across the stars,"**_

_With angelic grace the red head squirmed free of her husbands' arms and pelted toward the doors of the TARDIS, Rory hot on her heels.__** That was far too quick a journey, the Time Lord having only been gone too short time to get into trouble surely.**_

"_**Sorry, being shot and then set on fire will do that to the best of us," he made a grunting noise, his face scrunching up.**_

"_Yes, and you need to know…you need to know that I'm sorry…__**because I haven't been entirely truthful about a lot of things – an awful lot of things," **__The Doctor stammered out. __**"With my next regeneration a lot might come out and I need to say I'm sorry."**_

"_Amelia – Amy – Amelia, do I want to be manly? And yep, yeah those new teeth are good. Like sturdy iron rocks HA! AHA in fact – why not? __**Now where are you in this time stream?**__ AH!"_

_Undoing his previously precious bow tie and handing it to Amy. "This is yours now SOOOOO Leadworth 2011, off to make with the babies remember? AH! Thoughts, so many thoughts in my head – my stupid new small head – __**babies! I can't mention babies you haven't even visited the flesh yet**__ -"_

He tried to walk toward her again only to have her back away with every step. "Yes, I am the future Doctor but you don't understand – I'm only one possible consequence of what happened on that beach. Time was all messed up because of River and anything could have happened, maybe in some other alternate timeline I didn't regenerate but-"

"No!" She shook her head as her wide eyes began to water. "You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand why I could never tell _my _Doctor what happened, I don't understand why you dragged us there to watch you die and I don't understand why you lied to me!" She lurched forward and shoved him into the nearby wall. He gazed at her in utter bewilderment. "I trust you with my life every day and you LIE to me! To me Doctor! And to think just a minute a go I wanted to…Oh my God!"

He frowned at her in his confusion. "Wanted to what?"

"This is what you were sorry for wasn't it?" She feverishly brushed over his question. "Back in the TARDIS before you changed! You said you were sorry for not being entirely truthful about a lot of things," She paused as a thought occurred to her. "What else haven't you been truthful about?"

He seemed frozen by her question, but she didn't care. She wanted answers. "You're really cross," he mumbled.

"Of course I'm cross!"

"I hurt you," he said, as if it wasn't obvious. He drew his head back away from her and she felt something pull in her chest. His eyes were shining with such remorse at his obvious realization that she actually deflated somewhat. "I never wanted to hurt you," His eyes locked onto hers. "Never you."

She stood up straight, squaring her shoulders as she regarded him. "Well you did, and I still haven't got my answers yet."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry," The Doctor apologized, throwing a fleeting glance over his shoulder. "I promise you I will tell you everything but right now I need you to be with me because things are about to get strange. Really very strange. There's a Time Lord approaching us right now – I can feel it – and what's worse is that I think I've figured out who it is. Please," He begged. Amy glared at him. She didn't deserve to wait, she deserved her answers right now and she was going to get them even if she had to rip them from his lying mouth herself.

She shook her head. "Well I'm sorry too, but I'm leaving," she spun on her heel, her fiery red hair flinging over her shoulder as she began to march away. In fact she only stopped when she felt his hand grab her and spin her back round to face him.

"I can't let you go like this," he said softly.

She crossed her arms. "Too bad, _Doctor_, because not even you can fix this. I couldn't feel more betrayed even if I tried, so if you're not giving me my answers now then I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but those are your choices. Either tell me the truth or go find your Time Lord."

He looked at her as if she had gone insane. "Amy, you can't ask me to do that. I am the last of my kind. I wake up every morning after dreaming of a scenario just like this, to be forgiven for everything that I've done. I slaughtered my own friends, I watched myself burn my very own family alive along with my entire species and every second of every day I think about their faces crying out for mercy that I never grant them. I _can't _just leave when I'm so close now…but if I have to choose," His eyes burrowed into hers, looking at every part of her. "Then I will always choose you."

She simply gaped at him, her stunned brown orbs caught between his genuine eyes. What did he mean he would always choose her? Was he insane? After all this time he would choose her over his own people? Before she could help herself her hand had come up and had stricken him across his face, the sound of the slap resounding within the room.

"Have you lost your mind!" She screamed at him.

By this time he was looking at her as if she had had her brain removed by Cybermen. "Have I lost my mind! What about you with all your yelling and slapping and shoving – all I did was say how much you mean to me you crazy ginger!"

"Crazy ginger?"

"Yes!" He yelled dramatically. "You're a crazy ginger with crazy fidgety squirrel hands and you need to be stopped!"

"Crazy ginger ay?" Sounded a cheery male voice from behind them. The two whirled around to see mad spiky hair, a cheeky grin and a long brown coat. "I've got one of them somewhere around here – which reminds me I should probably look for her, though she's probably gone back to the TARDIS. She' still got my water pistol though so I'd watch out, her name's Donna Noble have you seen her?" He made a strange face at the man who seemed to have solidified before his very eyes. "Have you seen anyone? Ever? What about a little shop – have you seen a little shop anywhere? Love a little shop me…"

The newly regenerated twelfth Doctor froze on the spot, for there before him was the tenth Doctor in all his cheery glory. When he got no reply from either the terrified looking man or the so called crazy ginger he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"Shut…up," Amy ordered in a strange, slightly breathless voice. Doctor number ten let the smile fade from his face.

"That's a new one," He squinted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well I wish anyway. I sort of travel a lot and don't always get along with everyone, not my fault but yeah…" He casually began fiddling with his ear lobe, Twelve watching the movement with great interest. "SO! How'd you two know each other then?"

Amy cast her eyes over at her new Doctor to see him furiously trying to find the words and knew she would have to come up with something. So, without thinking, she grabbed Doctor number twelve's hand and took an affirmative step next to him.

"We're engaged!" She chirped.

Twelve snapped his head to look at her, eyes as wide as physically possible. Looking back to Doctor number Ten he offered him a shaky nervous smile, whilst grabbing the supposed perception filter from around his neck. "Well you worked," he whispered venomously, before glaring at Amy and whispering in her ear. "I take everything I said earlier back, you're a horrible human being."

She smirked. "Shut up, lover."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? In the next chapter: Amy pushes her luck with the whole engagement thing; Rory meets Donna and something happens that will change the Doctor's and Amy's relationship forever.<p> 


	6. The Paradox Family

Hello! Just a quick explanation for this chapter. Unfortunately Doctors Nine and Eleven are not in this chapter for plot reasons, but they will be in the next chapter. I needed to focus on Amy's ever declining mental state so I can move this story forward and to explain a little why she eventually does what she does. Ten and Twelve do have a bit a conversation though if that helps? No? I blame the parents. Ok moving on…

Actually just before can I say a general WOW in the response to the last chapter. If memory serves there were around 17 reviews simply for the last chapter, which of course puts a lot of pressure on me now lol but all worth it. I was also very surprised by how many of you wanted a 12/Amy thing to happen, something I was expecting maybe in later chapters if then. It's due to this that I have sped things a long and I hope you enjoy. Sincerely thank you all very much.

Now to answer all you're amazing reviews:

**GuessWho:**Lol Thanks. I don't know about sublime but I'm glad you found it funny. That's what I was going for so all good. Thanks again.

**FirstM8ofJumpinJill:** Yeah it was long, and I think this one is even longer actually. Anyways thanks so much as usual, couldn't be happier that you found it so enjoyable, but trust me I am most definitely not an Author. But thanks :P

**No name:** You actually call yourself no name now don't you lol. Glad you found it so enjoyable and hope to hear from you again.

**Kingleycrab:** Lol your favourite Author ever huh? What do you say to that other than may I marry and impregnate you? Apparently I'm very good at the latter. Yeah I like to change the chapters tone as I go. If all your chapters are long and drawn out with nothing but death and crying then that's not only showing one side of the characters but also kinda boring I think. However you should probably stop calling me God lol for legal reasons. Thanks again.

**Mergana:** Lol sorry for making you seem foolish for laughing out loud. Actual LOLing huh? That's bad news especially in your school library. I am glad that you found it so funny though as I really did want to make people laugh given the drama that's lingering. As always thank you and would love to hear from you again.

**CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1:** Hey ho again! Once more great name :P I don't think I can write for anything but obviously it means a lot when someone says you can. I'll always be the pessimist. Yeah decided to add some more hints of Amy and Twelve as they were starting to lack. Lol yeah raped by ghosts, didn't you know that?

**Halo:** Hey, haven't heard from you in a while and yeah, a whole new story :P The idea had been in my head for ages and I couldn't hold off any more. Thanks, I love writing future fics. It's a personal favourite. And you'd like to see more group funny conversations? One of my favourite parts of writing lol shall be done.

**Spuffy4EVA:** Lol you really want Twelve and Amy to get it on? Aren't you a Spuffy shipper? Lol And for this chapter you want more group conversations as well? I've had a few people say that actually so indeedy do. I don't think I'll ever say that again. Anyways always great to hear from you.

**SylarQueen:** You enjoyed the little one liners did you :P and glad you like Twelve so much. It's always great when people like your O.C's, and we learn a little bit more about him in this chapter. And you want Amy and Twelve to have some alone time? Thank god that was actually a plan of mine anyway so he could divulge a little secret new quirk. I'll put it in and thank you so much.

**PetrelliBoy:** Thanks :P I try my best as good as it is. Yeah this will eventually become an Amy/11 story but you are not alone in wanting Twelve and Amy to get it on. Let's just say you might like this chapter quite a bit then. Thanks for an extremely ego boosting review.

**VWho:** Really? You as well? SO many people want to see Amy/12 get it on it's insane. I thought there might be the odd review but almost all of you? Lol seriously thank you once again and hope you like this chapter.

**Jimi Keys:** Hello! First off you keep imagining the 12th Doctor to be like Jonny Depp from 21 jump street? It's as good as any. It might just be me but I've always thought Depp would make an amazing doctor. Just look over his previous roles and you can see it. Also I'm with you when you usually don't like fics with the eleventh Doctor regenerating into his Twelfth form, in fact I don't read them anymore lol Irony. But you know what they say, if you want something done right and all that…then don't do it yourself. I may have got that wrong. It's also one of the reasons I decided to keep Eleven in it when I was first planning this story, because even though tenant was my Doctor I still adore matt smith. I am glad you like the new Doctor though, more than glad actually, because he's the one who will be pushing this story forward. Anyways thanks again and sincerely hope you like this chapter too.

**Nicoledelion:** Thanks so much, not only for taking the time to review but also for leaving such a nice one. Also I couldn't be happier that the twelfth Doctor has been so accepted by people, because now that he has it's time to take him down a peg :P As you'll see in this chapter he kind of loses control to a new quirk he's picked up, since it's still all so new to him. Thanks again for another brilliant review.

**Howling Shadow:** Wow thanks :P And glad you liked the whole Amy, Ten and Twelve interaction because there's a little more of it in this chapter. Though I must warn you I do like to tease people by having all the Doctors sort of meet…and then rip them apart! Ha! No but I'm a bad person. As always I love hearing from you and thank you so so much for another review.

**Heartwing:** Lol the part after the skirt conversation was hot? Glad you thought so. I'm trying to create as much sexual tension around Amy and Twelve as possible…as you'll see in this chapter. I love Donna too! And you'd like to at least have some subtle undertones of Donna/10? Ok I can sort of do that, only it won't be Ten. You'll see what I mean later on in the chapter. Lol You like the dyslexic man walks into a bra joke on my profile? Always one of my favourites. Anyways thanks so much for a great review. I really perked up when I read it.

**RunawayTelephones: **I'm exactly the same when it comes to multi-Doctor story arcs and future Doctors, in fact I just don't read them anymore lol Ironic ay? I don't know, it's just that they always seemed to promise so much and then let you down the moment you began reading it which just got tiresome after a while. It's one of the main reasons I began writing it in fact. It's also one of the many reasons I'm glad you're enjoying it, because I understand believe me. Yeah Doctor number twelve is a tad insane at the moment but he will settle down, it's just as you guessed the regeneration making him act a little volatile. It's just right now about finding his traits and then securing them, and in this chapter one of those traits kind of gets the better of him. Anyways thank you so much for your review because as I said, I understand how these stories usually disappoint, so thanks so so much.

**Aven:** Lol thank you. It's because of people like you that I can keep updating though because of your wonderful reviews. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - The Paradox Family<strong>

Twelve stood there, rigid, as Amelia Pond hung of his arm like the piece of arm candy dreams were made of before his previous, previous regeneration. It had been all of thirty seconds since someone had uttered a word, a full thirty seconds since Amy had bludgeoned his magnificent brain by telling the Tenth doctor they were engaged. If he wasn't so flustered he might have corrected her, but as things stood he was still reeling from this whole new version of Me, Myself and Amelia Pond.

"Congratulations, I love a wedding," Ten grinned at them, specifically the attractive red head. His scrutinizing eyes were picking up a slight hesitancy from her fiancé. Then he smiled again because he just made a rhyme in his head. Well sort of.

"Oh I'm sure you do," Amy now grinned herself. "You're probably one of those who like to dance afterwards."

Ten shrugged. "Meh, not really a great dancer."

Yes, Amy thought. She could agree with that. "You should definitely stick to that philosophy."

"You say Donna's missing?" Twelve finally spoke, earning him the other Time Lord's attention. "Where did she – how did you- why are you here?"

Ten gazed suspiciously at him for a bit. He'd picked something up as the man had spoken, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. "Who did you say you were again?"

"Oh we didn't," Amelia butt in. "My name is Amelia Pond and this is the –"

"The man she's marrying," Twelve rudely intercepted his 'fiancé' and extended his hand, his own manic smile spreading over his face, doing his best to ignore the scathing glare Amy was sending his way. "Ru…Rufus McDonald…face…enstien. Rufus McDonaldface-einstein. You know what? Why don't we just get rid of the Mcdonaldface? Yeah, my name is Rufus Einstein."

Ten merely frowned, hard, at his future self. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes! Yes quite alright – so your friend Donna Noble was it? I hope you find her truly I do but I'm afraid we have to get going. If this one doesn't get her fix of antibiotics for her pneumono ultra micro scopic silico vol then she terrorizes the children of the smallest village she can find."

"Oi!" Amy shrieked, sending horrified glances between the two Doctors.

Twelve patted her hands. "It's ok dear you can't help it," he turned to his past self and whispered. "She forgets sometimes, the Doctors say it's all perfectly normal. Although I am sceptical of the over-active sex drive myself. Like a diseased bunny trying to get its fill before it dies. Tragic really."

Amy seethed, swearing she could feel her blood actually boiling under her skin. So he liked to think he was funny did he? Well, there was just no way she was going to let him get away with that. Amelia Pond was no door mat. With an evil smirk she leaned in dangerously close to his side and grazed her lips across his lobe, relishing in the shudder he offered as a response. "And yet you still love me," she breathed, making sure to grace his smooth neck with her heated breath.

"Al-Always," Twelve jolted away from her, much to the surprise of his tenth regeneration, and proceeded to chuckle like a man about to enter cardiac arrest. "Sugar bun…uh…my little gherkin pancake..."

Amy made a face of revulsion, whereas Ten nearly gasped in glee. "I LOVE gherkin pancakes!"

"They are the best pancakes in the entire universe," Twelve added.

Ten nodded. "Without a doubt. Did you catch that advert for them in the Judoon transmissions?"

"Did I see the advert?" Twelve repeated as if it were the stupidest question ever. "_Steven the sand snake loves his Gherkin pancakes._" The Doctor had put on a very typical TV advert voiceover voice as he quoted the commercial.

The two Doctors shared a laugh. "Ah Steven. Now there was a snake that actually knew what he was doing."

"Yeah, unlike those damn Mara on the planet Manussa. TOTAL stereotypes," Twelve said without thinking.

Ten pouted. "Oh you know the Mara?"

"Met the Emperor – No!" Twelve suddenly sprung away from his previous self, horror struck, before pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I'm talking too much – YOU are making me talk too much – you're too damn charming."

Ten shrugged. "Well…It's been said before," his head suddenly stilled. "You're not from this planet are you…tell me who you are."

"Stop it!" Twelve warned Ten before grabbing a startled Amy's hand and storming away. "Come on, Pond, we're leaving."

Amy pouted as she skipped to keep up with his determined strides. "But, I wanted to talk to him some more. Unlike _some _people he actually seems quite nice."

"You don't realize how dangerous this is," He hissed, halting in his strides and whipping around to face her. "I've already interfered with my own past when I came back and sacrificed myself for you all on that beach! If he discovers I am his future self then it might just be enough to blow a hole in the universe and guess what? I don't have it in me to create big bang three NOR do I have a spare pandorica on me - so for once just do as I say and hightail that perfect posterior out of here."

She yanked her hand from his and gazed at him, her eyes shining with a horrified interest. "What do you mean sacrificed yourself to save us all on that beach?"

He stamped his foot in his frustration. "Damn it! Why do I keep doing that! I'm a motor mouth now or something I mean it's ridiculous."

Amy lowered her gaze. "Doctor…"

"No! This is important!" He shushed her. "Apparently this regeneration can't stop blabbing its secrets which by the way, I am NOT enjoying," he pointed to his face. "See? Not enjoying. This is my not enjoying it face. It's happening right now."

"Doctor," She warned him again, her heart actually aching as her mind began putting things together. The more she thought about it the more things began clicking in place. Why else would the Doctor break his own legendary rules of time? Why would he risk blowing a hole in the universe when he wouldn't even for his own life? Her facial expressions told the story that needed no words, the answer but a question. What did the Doctor value above the whole universe, above his extinct species well needed laws, above his own life? And the answer was simple to her. Amelia Pond.

The Doctor sighed. "I will always choose you, Pond," he breathed his earlier words to her. "I never ever want you to doubt that," his hand came up to stroke her cheek at this, his thumb wiping away moisture around her eyes.

"Did you die for me?" She exhaled in a voice much like little Amelia would.

The Doctor held her gaze for a moment before he turned away. "We don't have time for this-"

"Doctor, I think you of all people know we have plenty of time," She wiped away another tear. "Did you get shot for me?"

He took a deep breath, raised his eyebrows and squared his shoulders. "No, as it so happens I didn't. Not just you anyway. I was saving you all but I was actually fixing Rivers mistake," He finally answered, but Amy wasn't sure whether she believed him. She squinted her eyes at his new perfect face, scrutinizing his every facial movement.

"I still don't understand," she murmured.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, here's all you need to know. There are fixed points in time and there are moments of flux – me getting shot on that beach was always one of the fixed points. HOWEVER time is a squiggly line, like if you give a child a bunch of paint and place them in front of a big piece of paper – they're going to just go wild not draw a straight line. Well that's what this is. Every decision made creates a different outcome EVEN in those fixed moments in time. For example maybe there was a Doctor that got shot and died, maybe in another I got shot but decided to wear a bullet proof vest or something – who knows maybe in another I replaced myself with a robot…" the Doctor trailed off at this, looking a little concerned. "Why _didn't _I replace myself with a robot?"

"Doctor?"

"Right, sorry, but do you get it now? The fixed points in time always happen, always, but sometimes the people involved make one small seemingly insignificant decision that can change the outcome of that fixed point just a little. I am the result of one of those small decisions. I decided to not just lie down and die. I woke up on a raft that had been set on fire and pushed out to sea – thank you very much – and decided to send a message to a past version of me using the psychic network via the TARDIS telepathic circuits. I was just going to take it to find my own TARDIS but, well, the regeneration caught up with me."

Amy gazed at him, giving him her prettiest confused glare. With eventual unease she nodded. "Ok, fine. But what I don't get is why you invited us all there to begin with."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to die alone," he finished sadly, shooting a brief glance over at his tenth incarnation. "Now as I was saying that gorgeous man over there –"

"Gorgeous?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes gorgeous – facts are facts Amelia – is the tenth incarnation of me, which means if he's here then I should remember being here but I don't. Not even a slither. That means that something, probably me, has thrown something off the natural path. SO I have to get you and Rory back into your own timeline right this very second because if I don't then bing-bang-BOOM the whole universe goes topsy turvy, this means we have to go back and find _your _Doctor."

Amy brought her head back a little. "My Doctor is still alive?" She gasped, though when she thought about it became embarrassed at how obvious it was. "Well then why bring us here in the first place?"

"I wasn't going to," He answered quickly. "If you remember the TARDIS took that responsibility upon herself. Old girl takes far too many privileges these days – but then things got weird before I could do anything. Don't worry though, I shall fix it and allow you to feast upon my magnificence. Time goes on despite Rivers attempts and everyone lives happily ever after. Like Snow White! Only without those annoying dwarves singing all the time. Seriously what was that about?"

"Rivers attempts?" Amy shook her head for what felt like the millionth time. "This is all becoming really confusing. What about everything that's happening here? The other Time Lords and stuff?"

"Well spotted. Here's the plan. I'm going to drop you and Rory of at home where eventually your eleventh Doctor will come and get you, and I'm going to come back here and sort out this whole mess I've created – after I've sorted out why the TARDIS will only travel forwards or backwards half an hour or so. Any questions?"

She nodded. "Yes, loads, like when will I see you again?"

"Amelia try and keep up. As I said the Eleventh Doctor will come and get you when-"

"No," Amy interrupted. "When will I see _you _again, as in this version of you?"

"Oh…" He whispered in realization. "I didn't think you cared, you know, given the whole lying to you thing and how I thought you were mad at me for replacing your Doctor," he said with a small smile. She did NOT smile. "But you won't I'm afraid. Not this version of me, not if everything goes according to plan which of course doesn't happen very often but hopefully this time it will. Cross your fingers and I'll stick a needle in your eye, don't hope to die though. That's just sick."

Amy looked a little shell shocked. "I'll never see you again?"

"Never ever, but right now we have to get out of here. Do you see me, past me, ten me, spiky haired me over there?" Amy rather vacantly turned her disturbed eyes onto Doctor Number ten; the Doctor who didn't love her like her Doctor did, to see him gazing over at them with an unreadable expression plastered onto his features. "I'm starting to work it out, right now, right at this very moment. Everything you know and more will be his in a matter of seconds."

She shook the cobwebs from her brain. "How?" Her voice was so small he could barely hear it.

"He's very smart. _Dangerously _smart. By now he would have picked up how I talk, mannerisms I myself don't even know yet, how we share impossible interests like gherkin pancakes, why I was so silent when we first met despite my obvious brass nature, my facial expressions, how I heard of the Judoon transmission, he would have sensed just as I did - probably before – that another Time Lord was around and to make matters worse you said half my name when introducing us."

"What?" Amy nearly scoffed. "I did not."

"You said the."

"_The _is not half your name."

"It is when your name is _The _Doctor," The Doctor hurriedly explained. "At best we can hope he thinks I'm another Time Lord – oh…" The Time Lord jumped back, realizing something. "What if all the other Time Lords, well not including the faint dot, that are here are me – a previous or future incarnation of the same man – the Universe as we know it would cease to be! Paradox after paradox having nasty time sex with each other in dirty caravans and creating little baby paradoxes until time runs out – again – until time literally ceases to be! No no no distraction – we need a distraction before he works it out!" Before Amy could voice any kind of confusion the frenzied Doctor had whipped out his sonic screwdriver and subtly pointed it to one of the lights on the wall. With the familiar buzz the light sparked out in all directions, turning all eyes to it, until it gave one last hurrah and was sent tumbling to the ground. Amy watched as the tenth Doctor almost instinctually burst into action, all thoughts of them disappearing, and whipping out his own smaller sonic screwdriver to inspect the abrupt interruption.

She turned back to her new Doctor with a roll of her eyes. "Oh you're just a trouble maker."

He stashed his screwdriver back in his coat pocket, grabbed her hand, kissed her forehead and gave her a dazzling yet wild grin. "Haha! You know me to well Pond. Next time I'll show you how to vandalize a church," Amy couldn't help but laugh, then letting out a yelp as he wrenched her forward and into a deep sprint. He threw out his left arm and aimed his screwdriver for the security computers, almost being instantly followed by piercing security alarms. Amy gave him a disapproving look, to which he looked appropriately ashamed. "Whoops," he whispered as they ran.

"Oh please," She grunted back.

"I slipped!"

"Right," She murmured as they reached the doors. "What an extremely _accurate _slip."

They shared a laugh before charging through the exit, the Doctor turning to the two concerned looking security agents as soon as the cool air hit their faces. "Hello! Fine morning is it not? Now I believe there is a man in there with a long brown coat that is bent on causing bodily harm to your staff. If I were you I would go arrest him immediately. You can't miss him; he's sort of like a punk only far more attractive. Off you go – fly fly," And with that he and Amy began pelting down the streets at half the speed of sound.

"That was overkill Doctor!" Amy yelled out in between pants, noticing how he was beginning to pull away from her.

"Yeah well that overkill just bought us an extra 30 seconds!" She heard him scream back; "Keep up Pond!"

She could already feel her lungs giving way and he was telling her to keep up, she thought bitterly. They had done a lot of running together, but never had they full out sprinted for so long before today. "30 seconds? Is that it?"

"If we're lucky! He'll get rid of them quicker than you could lift up that skirt!"

"Oi!"

"Haha!" He laughed, ripping off the perception filter and throwing it to the ground. "Booya! Oh that is so my new favourite word!"

* * *

><p>Rory entered the TARDIS console room with a distinctly begrudging slump. It was always them, he thought resentfully. Always The Doctor and Amelia Pond chasing phantoms through fire and storms and forgetting silly old Rory Williams, Amy Ponds something or rather. After all he hadn't been there when the two had first met so why would he expect to be considered part of the TARDIS crew now? He shook his head, lightly ashamed of himself that he was still brooding about the same old things, but there was always something that brought it back up again. Like the way his wife had been eyeballing the recently regenerated Time Lord, or the fact that she didn't think twice before running off with him and leaving the nurse all by himself…or what mini-Tom cruise's mum had said…or how she had run away with him on the night before their wedding, tried to seduce him and never once stated that she didn't love her imaginary friend. She had stated how she loved him, good old Rory, but never actually denied loving the Time Lord as well.<p>

He plummeted down onto the torn leather seats that stood opposite the console with a heavy sigh, burying his tired face in his hands. She had said multiple times how she had chosen him, normal Rory, over the fabled oncoming storm. Even that though felt slightly false. After all would she be with him at all if the Doctor hadn't turned her down to begin with? What if the time travelling hero hadn't sent them on their so called wedding present to Venice and had, as most of the male species undeniably would no matter how alien, succumb to the seductive charms of the adventurous red head? He supposed he should be grateful to the Time Lord just for that. He had to admit he was a good man, just as Amy was a kind hearted woman.

His eyes shut firmly, so lost in his thoughts that he was missing something painfully obvious. Maybe he should just get out of their way and leave them to it. His heart broke at the thought, but for how long could he continue feeling like a third wheel with the woman he loved? To constantly live in fear that he was the moth, not the flame? He suddenly scoffed. Two thousand years of waiting and he still couldn't win her over for longer than a few months.

"And just what do you think _you _are doin' in 'ere!" Sounded an angry, shocked voice to his left.

Startled, the last centurion leapt up to his feet, spotting a fiery looking red head glaring at him from the console. A fiery looking red head that he _hadn't_ married. "Um…sorry, I was just…wait, what?"

"You deaf or something? I said, what do you think you're doin' in 'ere?" The red head shrilled, cautiously moving further away from him around the console.

Rory seemed speechless at first, his lips parted slightly in surprise. "I sort of live here, sometimes," he answered to the best of his ability. "Sorry, who are you and how did you get in the TARDIS? How did you even see it? It took me half an hour to find and I was looking for it."

"How'd you know it's called the TARDIS?"

Rory thought hard. This was going nowhere. "Ok look, why don't you answer one of my questions and then I'll answer one of yours. Tit for tat."

He had obviously said the wrong thing, because now the woman looked mortally offended. "You ain't tittin or tattin anything on me sunshine!"

"No, oh no I didn't mean –"

"DOCTOR!" She bellowed unexpectedly. "DOCTOR! WHEREEVER YOU ARE GET YOUR SKINNY STREAKY BEHIND IN HERE!"

"Wait," Rory shook his head. "You know the Doctor?"

The insane woman took a threatening stop toward him. "Are you some sort of alien bounty hunter or somethin'?"

"What?"

"Because I'm warning you matey, I'm pretty deadly with these fists let me tell you," Her eyes didn't seem to match her threat.

"Look! Just…shut up for a minute!" Rory commanded in a haze of frustration, having reached the end of his patience.

"I beg your –"

"You obviously know the Doctor, so do I," The nurse interrupted. "This is most likely just some huge misunderstanding. I'm Rory Williams, a nurse from Leadworth 2011. Me and my wife travel with him."

The woman stuck her chin in the air, her eyes exuding mistrust. A stern finger rose and pointed at herself. "Donna Noble," she introduced herself. "Best temp in Chiswick, 2009." It was said more as a statement than a joke.

"Ok! Good, this is good," Rory smiled in his relief. The woman was calming down. "Alright I think I've figured out what's happened. You see my Doctor ran off saying there was another Time Lord around, so maybe the other Time Lord was a past version of him that you travel around with. It would make sense that you just walked into the wrong TARDIS."

The anger flared back in the eyes of Donna. "I am not in the wrong TARDIS. I think _you _need to hush up until the Doctor gets back and can explain this better."

Rory laughed nervously. Apparently no matter how old the Doctor was he still enjoyed having a fiery red head about, a thought that made his heart sink upon consideration. Even still he chanced a look around at the TARDIS and noticed something different. Well, a few things different. For one the Console wasn't as childishly equipped with various buttons and devices, instead it looked sort of rustic and ancient as he imagined it truly was. In fact the whole room was different with the walls sporting a series of bulbs and again looked much older than the settings he was used to. He turned his stunned gaze back to Donna, who by now had her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," She agreed, whirling her finger in the air. "My TARDIS. You're in the wrong one sunshine."

It was then that the doors fired open. Rory and Donna spun around to see Amy and the Twelfth Doctor storming in, looking rather frantic, and coming to a dead stop when their eyes picked up the differences.

The Doctor gulped. "Whoopsie."

"Hello," Rory greeted with that ever nervous wave.

Amy's squinting suspicious eyes fell on him. "Hi…"

"Rory?" The Doctor began slowly. "What are you doing in my old TARDIS?"

Rory walked towards them. "Yes, now, it appears I walked into the wrong one-"

"You walked into the wrong one!" The Doctor clearly couldn't believe it. "What the hell did you go and do that for! Are you trying to hurt me! Is that it!"

Amy bounced her eyebrows. "Well to be fair Doctor we kind of just did the same thing."

"Oh for once in your life Pond just resist the urge to be a smart ass," quipped the Time Lord before he finally noticed a rather scared looking Donna Noble hiding behind the console. His face melted into an expression of shock, his eyes glistening ever so slightly. "Donna?" He breathed out. He barely dared to believe what his new eyes were telling him. Donna Noble, in his TARDIS.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked in a rush, growing annoyed with the quirk of the strange mans' lips at her rapid defensive tone. "Did she just call you Doctor? Are there like two of you or somethin'? You people are like worms!"

Amy crossed her arms, her eyes travelling up and down the other red head. "Who's she?"

"Her name is Donna Noble," He answered, missing the jealous glare his current companion sent him at his happy smile. "The best temp in Chiswick."

Rory raised his eyebrows. "That's exactly what she said."

"Seriously can someone please give me some answers over here? I'm not shouting for my health!" Donna called.

"Wait," Amy remembered something. "The Doctor, the tenth spiky haired far nicer Doctor said he was looking for his friend Donna Noble."

"Yes he did," was her mad mans' only response as he began walking slowly toward the other red head, that stupid smile still plastered onto his new handsome face. "Who in their right mind wouldn't be looking for Donna Noble? This is brilliant – no beyond brilliant, this is fantastic. I can still say that even without the big ears right? Ha, look at me I've got shivers. Eleven hundred years old and I've got shivers isn't that amazing?"

Donna did not look so excited. "Who. Are. You. People?"

"He's the Doctor," Rory answered. The Time Lord whirled on him with a look of scathing shock. "What?"

"She can't know who I am! She still knows me when I had spiky hair and a fetish for converses she can't know what happens in her future," he turned back to a scowling Donna. "I'm sorry, he's new…and an imbecile."

Rory sighed. Still rude. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Hold on there, pretty boy," Donna interrupted the male banter, ignoring the pout that came across the strange mans' face at the nickname. "What did he mean you're the Doctor? You can't be the Doctor because the Doctor is a stringy spaceman with wild spiky hair, and he's brilliant with stupid fashion sense and a-"

"Donna," The Doctor interrupted his former companion with a stern look. His shoulders straightened, his eyes morphing from the ecstatic childish insanity to that of the ancient, dusty Time Lord he truly was. "Look at me."

She scowled heavily at him. "Oh I've looked thank you very much."

"No, Donna, look at me. _Truly _look at me," his voice was completely serious. Her lips lay parted as she gazed at him, not really sure what he was getting at. "Look into my eyes. They've changed colour but it's all still there. All the pain, all the sacrifice and all that loss that could only come from being The Doctor. Like the time you put your hands over my hearts after Jenny had died and told me the pain I was feeling didn't make it wrong to let her in, it made it right. Or when you convinced me that I needed someone with me, at all times, so they could stop me from going too far. Just like you did against the empress of the Racnoss, when I was looking for vengeance and I was burning all those unborn Racnoss eggs. I was in so much pain after I lost her, after I lost Rose that I needed you to see what I couldn't."

"Oh my God," She gasped. Donna took a few steps away from him, eyes boggling when she saw him slide his hands into his pockets. Just like her Doctor did. "Doctor?"

The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. "Allons-y," he whispered the phrase, but it was enough to make the fiery middle-aged temp gather tears in the base of her eyes.

"Oh my God it is you," She said gently, stepping forward and putting a hand on his unreadable stoic features, her eyes burying into his. "How is this possible? Is your skin made of plastic or somethin'?"

"Time Lords have this trick as a way of cheating death," he began, refusing to break eye contact with his old friend. He still couldn't believe he was talking to her. "When we are about to die we can bring forth restoration energy and we regenerate, but it comes at a price. Everything we are changes. The way we look, our personality, sometimes even our sex and the Time Lord that once was dies to make way for a new one. That's why I seem so different, but as with my other regenerations I've remained the same at my core with minor changes really. Well I assume I have, I'm still all new and bizarre."

Donna scoffed as she took in his handsome face. "I'd say, spaceman," The use of the nickname seemed to stir the childish insanity back into existence, a small smile appearing on his face. "You're actually sort of…cute."

"Oi," he scolded mockingly. "Remember I just want a mate."

She gave him a side smile. "Well you ain't matin' with me sunshine."

"Haha!" He yelled out, suddenly wrapping his arms around her and spinning around on the spot. She laughed, ignoring the dizziness that came with it, but was pleased when he put her down nonetheless. "My Donna!"

She smiled at him before a realisation hit her. "Wait, does this mean my Doctor is dead?"

"No, no my TARDIS sort of went wrong and I ended up here. Bit of a pain really considering I had only just regenerated and I was these guys only ride home – oh! Introductions!" He suddenly remembered Amy and Rory, who had been staring at the duo with looks varying from confusion and envy.

Amy raised a single eyebrow. "Who's Rose?"

The Doctor froze on the spot. A simple question and yet so much tenderness. He grabbed Donna by the arm and dragged her in front of the married couple. "No need for that right now. Donna, this is Mr and Mrs Pond, Amy and Rory. He's a Roman and she's the gutsiest little ginger this side of the milky-way. You red heads, you're so lucky," he finished, pulling down a strand of his gelled jet black hair and looking at it mournfully. "The universe hates me."

Donna extended her hand to Rory first, him being closest, and shook it with a look of curiosity. "A Roman?"

"Long story," Rory explained with a thin smile.

She then turned to Amy who she noted was eyeing her with slight suspicion. Maybe she was jealous that the Doctor had had other companions beside her. Martha Jones had been the same way at first, causing her to wonder just what it was about the Doctor in any shape or form that made these women so possessive over him. Well she could sort that out. "Nice to meet you, Amy," She extended her hand toward the other red head.

Amy took the offered hand. "Same," she answered shortly.

"So you're part of the red alliance as well I see," she said, deciding to continue when the younger woman nodded. "Small tip. Lock your doors at night. I once caught this one standing over my bed with some suspicious looking scissors in his hand."

Amy's eyebrows hit her hairline. "Really?"

"I never!" The Doctor protested, looking mortally offended.

Donna stood next to Amy and crossed her arms. "Oh? So that was some other spiky haired mad man lustfully looking down at my hair."

"Well I…" he shifted nervously on his feet. "I was just gonna take a little bit for an experiment…"

"Doctor," Amy warned, now crossing her arms as well.

The Time Lord clapped his hands together. "Anyone up for some vegetable soup?"

"Doctor," This time both Amy and Donna warned him.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I was going to take at least one bucket full to see if I could make myself permanently ginger."

"Wow," Rory mumbled with a whistle. This was the man he was worried was going to steal his wife from him? It was pathetic.

"Oh sweet lord," Amy said with a disgusted shake of her head before turning to Donna. "I'm not sure I can ever thank you enough."

"Don't mention it. We need to stick together when it comes to his creepy spaceman ways, or before you know it he might just start with the probing." The two red heads shared a fervent laugh at the ancient and feared alien's expense, not noticing the panic on Rory's face at the term probing and all hostility between the two women disappearing. "Funny you should mention about your TARDIS going all nuts though. That's exactly what ours did. One moment the Doctor was going to show me the Medusa Cascade and the next the TARDIS had some kind of spaz attack. Then we crashed here in 1972 and couldn't leave-"

"Couldn't leave?" The Doctor interjected, all humour forgotten. "What do you mean couldn't leave? That's impossible – nothing can penetrate the TARDIS defence protocol except for that one time when it exploded and caused the end of the universe which means…which means she's keeping us here on purpose. For some reason she thinks that whatever is going on it requires two Doctors at least but what?" He grit his teeth and growled in thought, placing his hands on the console. "What could possibly be worth potentially cracking open all of space and time, creating a family of paradoxes? Think, _think_."

"Are you saying this was on purpose?" Amy threw in.

"Yes but why?" He turned his strained icy-blues onto the ceiling. "What is it old girl? Now's not the time to hide things from me so come on, out with it. You've never done this before – well accept for when…oh…oh no," his glistening eyes now came back to rest once again on the console. "Time scoop."

"Time scoop?" Donna queried. "What's a time scoop?"

The Doctor closed his eyes, dread filling him. "It's happened before. Five of my incarnations were taken from their own time streams and thrown into a place called the Death Zone back on Gallifrey, forced to play out the deadly game of Rassilon for the power of immortality. As it turned out my former teacher, Borusa, was the one who brought us all there so we could bypass the tests and he could then take the ring of Rassilon and immortality for himself – but of course it was a trick. He was turned to stone and got his wish to live forever, only as a statue but it was never clear if that meant he survived the destruction of Gallifrey or not…no but surely the time lock would have kept him there anyway…right? It can't be him, or the Master, so who?" His eyes suddenly snapped open and immediately fixed on the door of the TARDIS. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Amy echoed, worriedly looking at the Doctors face. "You don't say uh-oh, you're the Doctor."

"Yeah well maybe new me says it who knows. I still don't know who I am yet, though apparently I'm a little crazy and extremely honest."

"So what is it?" Rory enquired.

The Doctor turned his full attention to them and stretched a nervous smile onto his face. "Right! So! As it turns out we are here for a reason and I can't take you home Ponds, meaning we are going to have to preserve the continuum for as long as possible given my earlier excursions meddling with time. It must mean that given we are all still here that there must be some form of paradox machine keeping us all alive, but until I find it we are going to have to proceed as if it wasn't. Time is simply too unstable sooooooo we are all going to have to lie to the other Doctor – HAVE I mentioned how glorious you are all looking this fine morn?"

"Oh no," Amy sighed, turning to Donna. The other red head simply gave her a knowing look.

"Isn't it the afternoon?" Rory asked.

"Alright, what do we have to do?" Chiswick Donna asked, dreading whatever mad thing was going to come out of the Time Lords mouth this time.

The Doctor winced. "Well, as it happens I'm more concerned with Rory."

"You are?" His three companions all responded simultaneously, all sounding surprised.

"Whoa, that was freaky. Simultaneous chatter – now on the count of three I want you to break into the chorus from shaft. One, two, seven – damn I can never count. There's too much stuff in my head, don't you hate stuff? It always gets in the way."

"Doctor just shut up and tell us what's wrong?" Amy chastised.

"Shut up _and _tell you-"

"Doctor!"

"Ok! So as far as the other Doctor is concerned my name is Rufus Einstein – what can I say I'm modest – Amy is my fiancée, Rory is her brother, we've lived in New York our entire lives. I'm a TV producer, Amy is a swinging housewife and Donna you invited us onto the TARDIS because you took a fancy to nurse Rory and you wanted to punish him for running off and leaving you which he undoubtedly did – any questions?"

"What!" Rory damn near screamed.

"Now that is a good question, I think we can all agree that that is a good question," The Doctor nervously rambled. "And the answer is that we met Doctor number ten earlier and Amelia decided it would be funny to tell him we were engaged – so now because of that I've had to come up with this very last minute explanation right off the top of my head as to why we would be on a space ship that a perception filter stops us from seeing. Hijinks ay? Oh I like that word…Hijinks. Booya and Hijinks? Perhaps I should combine them? …Boojinks maybe?"

Rory however was not in such a cheerful mood. He spied his wife through his eyelids, watching as she did everything within her power to avoid his hurt gaze. Donna noticed the exchange and immediately clicked on to the situation at hand. Amy cleared her throat awkwardly. "So basically then you want us to lie?"

"Correct Amy! It's what I do remember. Now, onwards. The other me, Doctor Number ten is on his way so get ready. The gorgeousness of Gallifrey as he shall be known from this moment on – God I loved being him…" He trailed off with mournful eyes.

All three humans exchanged worried glances until Donna spoke. "Doctor, is this new you maybe a little into, you know, the boys club?"

Amy whipped her head around to face him, panic dancing in her eyes, whereas The Doctor simply offered her a vague look. "And what, exactly, is a boys club?"

"I think she's asking if you're gay," Rory rather bluntly explained. He wasn't in the mood for another session of 'Wow the Doctor really is an alien'.

"Oh," The Time Lord realized what was going on. "Oh, I don't know. Now that would be different, sort of a Captain Jack Doctor merger – Ah! No I don't like that. I don't like that one bit. I need to find this out now. Rory! I'm sorry. Really I am very, very sorry. Even more sorry than Tiger Woods in fact."

Rory scoffed. "For wha-!" The Doctors lips suddenly were suddenly forced against his, sending the last centurion, his wife and the temp from Chiswick into a tidal wave of shock. Rory frantically attempted to push him away with no success until, finally, the Time Lord jolted back. The group could only gape, utterly shell-shocked, as the Doctor smacked his lips together and made a face of revulsion.

"Well, that was singularly the worst experience of my entire life and bare in mind I wiped out every other member of my species. I am never doing that again. Ever," he looked up at Rory and winced. The man seemed to have gone into shock. "The bathroom is down the hall, fifteenth door to your third right, and again really very sorry."

"Right…" He nodded, wide eyes watching him carefully as he tried to go round the Time Lord, giving him an extremely dramatic girth as he did so. "I'm gonna go now…and…wash my mouth out with soap…and fire."

The Doctor pointed at him. "Fair enough." And with that, Rory disappeared down the hall really very quickly. The Doctor turned back to the gaping girls. "I think I broke Rory."

Donna it seemed was the first one able to speak. "You're mad," she gasped. "I mean you're actually insane."

"Yeah like I've never heard that before but something tells me if you didn't like that you're not going to like this next bit," He said rather ominously. "You see, there's an all too real possibility that I'm asexual."

"A what?" She asked with a frown.

"Asexual, meaning not attracted to either sex, so…" He looked at her with a pout, and boy did her eyes widen.

"No," she stated with feverish shake of her head. "No, do NOT even think about it spaceman."

He gave her a pleading look. "Come on, Donna, it will only take a second. Amy's married and I think I've done enough to poor Rory today and plus there's this whole awkward past thing. Not her fault, I can be rather irresistible to the opposite sex – particularly whilst in hero mode. I need a cape…"

"Yeah, and some y-fronts to wear over your trousers," Amy joked. However her face melted into one of horror when she saw him actually considering it. "Don't you dare!"

The Doctor scrunched up his face. "Alright, calm down juicy fruit. Besides you know I could pull it off due my excellent new physique WHICH brings us back to the point. Donna, get over here and plant those dangerously offensive lips on me."

"Juicy fruit…" Amy mumbled to herself, perplexed by the nickname.

"Get those spacey wacey lips away from me Doctor!" Donna threatened, backing away at a cautious pace. "I am not even close to kidding."

The Time Lord sighed. "Fine. Amy, apologize to Rory for me."

She lowered her eyebrows. "Come again?"

Her answer came in the form of his surprisingly strong arm wrapping around her waist and being pulled up against his new firm body. She caught a glance of his apologetic icy-blues before his mouth enclosed around hers. She squealed against his lips, her hands coming up to the sides to demonstrate her surprise, but he merely leaned further into her. She leaned back, her back folding over his arm until she was almost completely vertical in the air, only being supported by his arm on the small of her back. What should she do? She had wanted this for so long and knew this might just be the only opportunity she ever got.

Her eyes began to drift closed as the sensation of his lips began overwhelming her surprise. Heat throbbed through her, especially in certain areas at just how different his kiss was to any she had had before. Exhilaratingly different. Maybe it was because he wasn't human; he was a Time Lord, undoubtedly having learned to kiss on a different planet. Her mind decided then that it was going to forget every negative quality this moment had and instead focus in on his better qualities. He was extremely good looking, he was incredibly intelligent, he was wild and insane and compassionate but more importantly, he valued her above all else. Above even the chance to meet another Time Lord as he had proved earlier. It made her feel valuable that he needed her so much.

Her lips ramming against his own interrupted his solo performance. Her hands dug into the back of his head to wrench his lips even more forcefully down upon her own. She was on fire, her skin burning with a fervent uncontrollable need to taste him, to dig her nails into his flesh. She allowed her body to flow naturally with his, their bodies worming together as one, refusing to stay still. To hell with inhibitions, with reason and doubt. How much did she have to take? This was what she wanted, and she was damn sure taking it.

Now.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? As always I love to hear from you. In the next chapter: Twelve and Donna set of on a mission; Eleven comes face to face with Jack; Ten and Amy finally get some alone time and Nine and Rose discover something horrible.<p>

Hope to see you then.


	7. The Companion Interchange

Hey-ho! Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry but if I'm going to post this chapter within the next couple of weeks then I have to do it right this very second, which means I can't answer you reviews in this chapter. I will however send you PM's thanking you personally and I assure you that in the next chapter I will resume thanking you the usual way. If you haven't received your PM yet then you will soon I promise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – The Companion Interchange<span>

Little Amelia made a face of disgust as The Doctor recited the kiss he had had with Emily Lake, refusing to leave out a single detail whilst harbouring a sort of stupid smile. "Mr Smith?"

He looked down at her. "Why are you interrupting me?"

"You know I'm just a kid right?" Her eyebrows remained risen. "I don't think I should know this stuff."

The Doctor frowned. "But it was a really good kiss! I don't think you can quite comprehend…" he suddenly realised he was about to scar the child for life, then realised he was talking to the child version of the woman he was kissing in the story. Needless to say he grew very uncomfortable. "Right, yes, I think I see your point."

Little Amelia nodded, glad that was out of the way. "So Emily didn't like Georgie anymore?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

Amelia simply looked at him as if he had grown another head. "But, she was acting all weird around the new Doctor, then she told the tenth Doctor they were engaged, then she was holding his hand a lot and now she's kissing him?"

The Doctor looked back at her rather blankly, clearly not knowing what she was talking about. "I'm sorry I don't follow."

"I thought you were smart," Little Amelia sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"I am, I'm very clever. God you're cheeky for someone so little – you should be careful," He studied her bored expression and sighed. "Oh what's the point? Anyway I'm so smart that that's how I know Emily was married and couldn't possibly have feelings for other men EVEN ones as dashing as the Doctor," The Doctor finished, straightening his tie and shooting her a charming smile. "Cheekbones like you've never seen."

Amelia pursed her lips. "So, you don't think Emily could like them both and have to struggle between two men that she loved? My Aunt reads loads of books like it."

"Yes well your Aunt's clearly an absolute moron, and by the way how old are you?" He quizzed with a heavy set frown. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be able to talk like that, but to answer your question no. I don't think she could. Georgie waited for her for over two thousand years that's not just something you wake up and forget one morning, and besides why would she like him anyway?"

Amelia looked bashfully away. "I don't know…I mean he sounds kind of good looking, and funny…and sort of crazy which is _really _cute-"

"Ok and once again I'm forced to ask how old are you?"

"Seven," She answered plainly. "But I'm almost eight."

"Thought so, because you shouldn't be talking like that – you should be playing with the bleach under the sink - not telling me about the rather complicated hormonal neuron-science of the female race – so stop acting ridiculous. Act your shoe size not your age," The Doctor scolded, but there was no sting in his words. "Oh by the way, I hate your garden. It smells like hamster poo."

She simply gazed at him, utterly unfazed. "Are you done being rude yet? Because I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Fine," he sighed, waving his hand at her.

She smiled up at him. "So then, you never did tell me why the twelfth Doctor took Emily with him and left Georgie behind when they first arrived in New York. You just said she would know later."

"I'm not telling you yet," he stated sharply. "It would ruin a good story and then you'll feel awful, mainly because I would send you soaring into a dwarf star via birthday balloons."

She giggled. "What about just telling me what happened after Emily and the Doctor kissed then?"

"Amelia Pond it would be my pleasure," he smiled down at her, wrapping a warm arm around her small shoulders when she snuggled back into his side. "Well as I said they were in the TARDIS and she was giving him the best kiss of his life BUT the other Doctor was closing in, we still didn't know who had brought them there and there was the whole finding out who the other two dots were on the TALT thing to be done – though Twelve was starting to figure it out. How? Because he's amazing. Did I mention the cheekbones?"

She glared at him. "Only every time you breathed."

"Oh," The Doctor murmured with a confused purse of his lips. "Interesting. You'd think I'd be embarrassed…"

* * *

><p>Donna watched in mild horror as this Amy Pond and the new Doctor continued to brutally crash their lips against the others, their hands worming over the others body and clutching at them in a vain attempt to further press themselves together. Amy moaned in her blind ecstasy against his lips, the sound of her boiling blood shooting through her veins the only noise she could hear. The solitary thought in her head was that she wanted to be closer to him, to feel and taste him in ways unknown to human kind so far. So it was with this thriving sensation that she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist. With fluid motions she ground their hips together, completely lost to the fever, and gasped in jubilant surprise when she felt him slam her up against the console without even hinting of breaking their avid fanatical exchange of tongues. Deprived of any form of coherent thought Amy ruthlessly seized the shoulders of his new coat and snatched it from his shoulders, hurling it away to the side before zealously submerging her hands once more in his jet black hair.<p>

It was at this point, much to Amy's incredible dismay, that the Doctor jerked away from her as if he'd just been scalded. "Wrong!" He yelled, falling back against the railing surrounding the console without one ounce of grace. "This is wrong! This whole thing should never ever happen!"

Panting, Amy leapt to her feet and waltzed over to him, her hips swaying. With fearful force she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his swollen lips crashing down against hers once more. Only to have him push her away and try to escape.

"No! Rory's a good person and I know you love him!" He yelled, watching as she stalked toward him with all the predatory grace of a hungry lioness. "This is just animal attraction – it's biological – you're afraid that you've lost your Doctor but you haven't! Amy this is NOT what you really want! Try to picture something not sexy like a bar of soap, dead badgers, a crayon – George Bush taking a crap down someone's chimney!"

"Shut up," She ordered in a husky throb from the base of her throat, seizing his jaw in a firm clasp. "Doctor," and with that she was on him again, her lips on his before he could voice another ridiculous objection.

With a noble protest that lasted all of three seconds the Doctor gave in and pulled her firm hips to his own. Donna quite literally stood dumbfounded, shell-shocked to the point where she couldn't move. She had picked up that there was chemistry between the two but this was insane! Her husband was just down the hall and they both seemed to have forgotten they were not alone in the room. It was when the two went tumbling to the floor in a heap of entangled limbs, Amy's fiery red locks meshing with the Doctor new batch of black, that she finally found the determination to turn away.

She cleared her dry throat. "Uh hello?" She meant to sound annoyed, but it had come out rickety and unnerved. When she got no reply she chanced a glance over her shoulder. Yep, still going at it. In fact she was sure she saw Amy blindly searching for the Doctors belt beneath her straddling, gyrating hips. It was at this sight that the unusually flustered Donna Noble found that wrath she was known for. "Oi! Love birds!"

Two pairs of eyes, opaque hazel and ice blue, locked onto her furious expression. They froze in their movements as they waited for their reluctant spectator to say something. The Doctors right arm was encircled around Amy's slender waist whilst the other was holding on to the sleeve of her small leather jacket he had just whipped off. Her hands however were either clutching the Time Lords tie as a source of leverage or grasping his now removed belt. Both of them were beginning to sweat and both were heavily panting, greedily replenishing their oxygen depraved lungs.

"Sorry, but, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Donna seethed. "This ain't celebrity Love Island!"

Amy's lust fuelled eyes waned a little at this, instead being replaced by misty shame. She turned slowly down to the man underneath her and saw a reflection of her own expression. Desire for something that wasn't theirs. It was then when she caught the glimmer of her Doctors bow tie peeking out the inside pocket of her jacket that she felt a thousand blades plunge into her chest, a small gasp of horror forcing its way out her suddenly dry mouth. "Oh my God," she choked out, aghast, and hastily flung herself off of her imaginary friend in a whirlwind of shame and disgust.

The Doctor simply remained sprawled out on the TARDIS floor, looking like he had been hit by an earth quake. "I…" he began but couldn't finish, merely continued gazing stunned at the ceiling. "I don't think I'm gay…"

Amy scooted up so her back was leaning against the Console. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself, sounding so broken that it earned the Doctor's attention. "It was like…like I couldn't think I – I…what am I going to tell Rory?" Tears gathered in the base of her eyes as the magnitude of what she had just done settled on her. "I've just cheated on my husband."

The Doctor sat up, his lips now pressed into a thin line as his despondent eyes regarded her. "Amy –"

"No!" Amy halted him, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. "I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is I obviously can't control myself so I don't want to know."

He lowered his gaze. Every inch of him felt disgraced at his actions, his previous jubilation at his new incarnation turning to dust. "I'm sorry. I ignited the TARDIS's c02 bio-mitosis cerebral commission to deliver dopamine norepinephrine into the air supply via the telepathic circuitry. It was an accident," he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and dejectedly pointed it at the console. With a quick buzzing noise and a flash of green he let his arm fall, all the while refusing to make eye contact with his former make-out partner. "But it was still my fault."

Amy's already flaring temper blazed to new heights. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her vehement glare fixed on his guilty features.

His gaze turned on her. "I mean that using the telepathic connection I have to the TARDIS, I subconsciously instructed her to release chemicals into the air supply that stimulate attraction and lust," his eyes darted from hers at the revulsion within them. "You were acting under the influence of those chemicals just like any other mammal in the universe would. In no way was it your fault-"

Amy's cold hand slapping him across the face interrupted his explanation. His head jerked to the side, the fiery red head having not held back when striking him. He brought his hand up to the already tingling portion of his face, his eyes reluctantly gazing up at Amy Pond. His beautiful, mad, impossible Amelia Pond. As soon as they did he felt his hearts break. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked down at him, her eyes shining with a hatred he had never seen directed at him before.

"I'm sorry. I'm still new…" He tried to explain, but felt the words die in his throat. "I'm sorry."

"As soon as this is over you're taking me and my husband back home, and I _never _want to see you again," she seethed, the statement coming out as an outraged whisper on account of her locked jaw. Once again he couldn't bare looking at her, especially when she shook her head at him. "You aren't _half_ the man my Doctor was," And with that she stomped out of the console room, obviously going to find some dark corner of the TARDIS to make sense of what just happened through a tirade of tears.

The Doctor hung his head. What had he done?

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Doctor furiously tried to shake the bars of his new containment cell, his teeth gritting in his vain attempts to break free. With a heavy sigh he ceased his actions and let his arms drop. As to why he suddenly thought he might be able to bend steel he didn't know, but you never knew until you tried right? With focused determination his eyes scanned his new surroundings. The bars seemed old but annoyingly sturdy, the cell itself was covered in filth so it hadn't been used in a while, there were no windows to escape through…but there was rather strangely a single toilet pressed up against the wall to his right. A toilet that had not been flushed or cleaned in quite some time. Well that was just rude. He had to find a way out. He just had to. Not only could he sense other Time Lords, one at least being a previous incarnation of himself, but also Melody was counting on him.<p>

He leaned against the wall as he recalled her last words, the ones she had yelled to him when she was being dragged away. She had told him to find her Doctor. That he needed to find the _real _Doctor. The Twelfth Doctor. His ancient hazel eyes closed in thought. Was it possible that his next incarnation was one of the Time Lords he was sensing? Could all three he could feel running around be just different versions of him? Different regenerations all somehow thrown together. How was that even possible without the temporal paradox it would undoubtedly cause? Furthermore how was he ever going to get back to Amy and Rory without his TARDIS? Who was responsible for all this? Why was this little Melody so important? Why was any of this happening?

He shook his head. One problem at a time, starting with getting out of this cell so he could rescue the little girl. His eyes opened as his trained stare searched the room for any sign of weakness. There was always a way out, you just had to look hard enough.

"Doctor?"

"Wah!" Eleven yelped at the mention of his name, wildly springing round to face the source of his discomfort. However this did not ease him in any way. "Jack?"

Captain Jack Harkness stood there, in all his glory, a grin stretching across his face. "I knew it…" The former time-agent trailed off.

"Wait," The Doctor began, finally dropping his stunned gaze with gradual realisation. "Did you just call me Doctor?" When Jack simply continued grinning at him he did what he did best. He lied. "I'm no Doctor…uh young man – in fact I'm banned from most general hospitals due to a massive misunderstanding-"

"That must be how you knew me name."

Eleven paused, eyes wide and finger raised. "Yes. Good point BUT equally incorrect. You see, have you ever heard of the cerebral comrades of the nebula quadrant, _fascinating _but more importantly _psychic _creatures. I'd be one of them. Or rather I am one of them. Yes."

"The bow tie's a bit much don't you think, Doctor?" Jack responded to the furious ramblings of the Time Lord. "Then again you always were a bit strange, and I was starting to get suspicious of all that leather my Doctor wears."

The Doctor just gazed gormlessly at him for a moment, mildly disconcerted that the captain was already mentioning leather, until he suddenly remembered his wasn't denying it. "Look, I am not a Doctor – I never HAVE been a Doctor. Trust me; you wouldn't want me operating on you no matter what the circumstances were. All that gooey ooey mess is exactly how scurvy started and I will not be a part of it."

"Oh?" Jack extended his bottom lip, his voice dripping with mock surprise. "My mistake. I guess you won't be wanting this then?" He lifted his hand to produce none other than Elevens very own sonic screwdriver, twisting it around in his hand with a playful smirk. Needless to say the Doctors eyes looked upon it with greed. Before long though he straightened himself, righting his jacket and coughing in his best display of nonchalance.

"Where did you get that?" The Time Lord queried indignantly.

Jack tilted his head from side to side. "Well I kind of had to shoot a dozen or so people-"

"You what!" The Doctor roared, charging up to the bars. "This – _this _is exactly why I don't like you on the TARDIS. Guns solve nothing, absolutely nothing. All they do is end things. End hopes, end relationships END lives-"

"Doctor?"

"What!"

"Just take it," Jack whined, clearly having reached the limit of his concentration span.

The Doctor let out a frustrated puff of air through his nostrils. "Fine," he said, snatching the screwdriver from the other mans' grasp and shaking it at him in his anger. "You didn't shoot anyone did you?"

"No sir," Jack replied with a grin. "I just knew that the only way to get you to admit who you are is to get you hot under the collar first. A subject I happen to be very good at."

Eleven waved the sonic at him one more time, tensing his jaw in his disapproval, before pointing the device at the lock on his cell. With a small spark the door flew open and the Doctor strode out, still eyeing him suspiciously. He straightened his tweed jacket once more and twirled on the spot. "That way," he finally commanded and breezed past his old friend, knowing he would follow.

"You're welcome," he muttered before indeed following him. "I have to say I like the new style. You remind me of a time travelling Mr Bean."

"What are you doing here, Captain?" The Doctor suddenly whirled on him, brow lowered and lips thinned.

Jack shrugged. "Just travelling in the TARDIS with you, well you with big ears, and Rose when everything went haywire. Next thing we know we're in New York 1972 and the Doctor saying there are other Time Lords around. He ran off, we followed, and then you came running round the corner looking like a terrified geography teacher."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up at the slur before he went to fix his bow tie. "Humans, you just don't know cool when you see it," he abruptly shook his head. "No, never mind that – you say the TARDIS brought you here?"

"Yes indeedy," Jack nodded. "Like I said we were on our way to Raxacoricofallapatorius when it just went mad and brought us here."

The Doctor's prying stare seemed to soften at this. The once agent was telling the truth. With a frustrated growl he turned away from his old companion, tapping his temples with his fingers. "Ah! This doesn't make any sense. Ok think, think, what do you know so far? Whoever is doing this wants Time Lords and has somehow managed to bring different incarnations of me here BUT for some reason they also want this Melody because they want what she is. She said – Melody she _said_ that she was different. Special. What on earth does she have to do with Time Lords that makes her so special and unique? Ok ok she also said she knew a dangerous amount about me and that her Doctor was the twelfth Doctor suggesting she is from my future, from after I regenerate into my next incarnation so – ah – oh…" He abruptly trailed off, his spin going rigid and a panicked look crossing his features.

Jack waited for a few moments in silence. The Doctor had clearly come up with some kind of idea, be it a rough draft, and continued waiting until he could take it no longer. "Well? What is it?"

"My race is dead Jack," Eleven answered in a distracted, lightly mournful tone. "I'm the last of my kind, and this Melody – the little girl I was carrying when we first met – knows me in a future form meaning she's _from _my future. Only she's not a Time Lord. She only has something to do with Time Lords. She's unique."

Jack shook his head, now confused. "I don't follow."

"What if she's only _half _Time Lord," the Doctor answered, swivelling back around to face him. "What if…what if in the future I have a child with say a human – because my race is dead – then that child would be half human and half Time Lord…making her unique. The only half-human half Time Lord in the entire universe, which would be how she knows me," he closed his eyes with sombre contemplation, his hand coming up to rest on his forehead. "Is that why her eyes are so cold when she looks at me?"

Jack now looked equally as shocked. "Your child?"

"It highly possible, even probable. Maybe my next regeneration is a flirt and fathered a child…" Eleven trailed off. "A child with red hair who reminded me of Amelia. I even called her Amelia. Oh no, no no no Doctor what have you done?"

Jack merely stood there in silence, gawking at the alien in front of him. "Doctor, if there's a possibility that this child is your daughter then we need to get her out of here."

"Yes," the Doctor murmured in agreement whilst pulling out his sonic screwdriver, before looking up and offering him a thin smile. "Yes you're right. An extra set of hands is always handy though."

Jack grinned. "Oh come on, Doctor. When have you ever known me not to get my hands dirty?"

"Good," The Doctor chirped, spinning on his heel and walking away. "Though not entirely reassuring."

* * *

><p>The Twelfth Doctor gently closed his eyes, remaining in his frozen position on the floor and basking in the heavy silence that had settled in the room since Amy had stormed out. With a begrudging start he reached over and grabbed his coat before slowly rising to his feet and sliding it back on, all the while ignoring the glare Donna was shooting him. With a slow determination he put on his belt, before reaching a hand into his inside pocket and digging around until he found what he was searching for. Pulling out the TALT he flicked the switch on the side to turn the power on, proceeding to turn and walk toward the TARDIS doors.<p>

"How could you?" Donna clearly wasn't going to let him walk out of there with what little dignity he had left. He froze on the spot, keeping his eyes trained on the TALT monitor. "Time Lord or not what gives you the right to play with that poor girls feelings? Are you a Lord of scum as well as time or somthin'? What kind of man did you regenerate into?" The Doctor's only acknowledgement of her existence was that he hadn't yet moved, something her Doctor did a lot of as well. It was at that realisation that a ghastly thought hit her. If he was this similar to her doctor, then was it possible… "There's no such thing as that bio-mitosis thing is there?"

He turned to look at her, the answer in his eyes. "Make sure you stick to the lies we came up with earlier when your Doctor gets back, I'm going to find the other Time Lords and bring them back here if I can."

"Oh Doctor," Donna sighed, feeling such empathy for the Time Lord. "You told her she was just reacting to the chemicals so she wouldn't feel guilty didn't you? You stupid, stupid alien," He turned his gaze back to the TALT, refusing to confirm her suspicions. The whole thing made her want to cry. "Don't you ever get tired of doing the noble thing?"

"The noble thing would have been to not kiss my married best friend," he murmured. Without giving her one more look he walked to the door. "Remember what I said Donna and listen to me this time! Today is not the day to completely ignore everything I say."

"Doctor?" She called just as he put his hand on the door handle. He turned to face her. "She's gonna hate you for a long time over this."

He nodded. "I know," he answered quietly before releasing a heavy sigh. "But she won't hate herself. That's what matters. That's all that matters," and with that he flung open the door and left, leaving Donna behind him without noticing her sad smile.

She sniffed and wiped away the unshed tears from her eyes. How long could he make such decisions before they took their toll? She wondered as she turned to the console, idly tracing her fingers along the surface. Should she tell this Amy Pond that the Doctor had lied to make her feel better? Or should she simply keep her nose out of other peoples' business? Maybe she should go with this new Doctor to cheer him up, she thought with a twinge of excitement. Yeah, he deserved that much after what he had done. She turned around with another sigh. "Silly old spaceman."

"What have I done now?" Ten was suddenly there, whining with his eyebrows knit together.

Donna froze. When had he walked in? And since when had he been capable of entering any room so quietly? She shook her head to gather her thoughts. "I'll tell you what you did matey," she recovered. "_You _ran off and left me with those two security men outside that damn security station."

"Oh," The Doctor suddenly looked afraid. "Yeah sorry about that-"

"I'm going for a walk with my new Einstein friend," She interrupted, brushing past him with her chin held high.

His frown deepened as he whirled around to face her. "With your what?"

"My new friend, Rufus Einstein," She answered.

"But…he…" The Doctor shook his head. "The man I met earlier?"

Donna gave him a single sharp nod. "I believe he said he met you earlier, yes. Is there a problem?"

"Problem? How did you even meet him?" The Doctors voice had reached a high note that he didn't seem able to break from.

Donna firmly kept her mouth closed, struggling to remember what the Twelfth Doctor had told them about how they were supposed to have met. With a blissful spark she remembered. "I met his fiancés brother on the way back to the TARDIS _alone _and invited him back _alone_, then he invited them _alone_."

"That last one didn't even make sense-"

"Shut it, Spaceman," she threatened, throwing a dangerous finger in his face.

"Donna the TARDIS isn't a hostel for you to bring back strays!" The Doctor scolded, very aware of how hypocritical the sentence was. "Especially with people I suspect may know more than they told me. Something was off about your new friend Rufus – if that is his name - and right now we should be weary of everyone. I liked his fiancé though. Gingers, you have no idea how lucky you are."

"Rory!" Sounded a scared female voice from the recesses of the TARDIS. "Rory let's just watch a bit of T.V."

The Doctor closed his eyes, tight. "Oh please tell me they're not still here. Come on just give me this one."

"Hey!" The Doctor turned around at the sound of an extremely cautious Rory. "Who are you? Where's the Doctor?" The nurse reached them with Amy hot on his heels. The former kissagram's eyes widened when she noticed Ten looking at them instead of the Twelve.

"That would be me," The Doctor gave them a cheeky grin and a small wave. "'Ello."

Rory scowled at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, Rory?" Amy got in between the two men, her back to the now extremely confused Time Lord as she faced her baffled husband. "This _is _the Doctor, remember? I told you about him when you called us here? After meeting Donna…who isn't here anymore."

"She what?" The Doctor spun to view the empty space where Donna once stood and rolled his eyes. "When will people start listening to me? Is it the face – no ridiculous I have a great face – and besides it's across all regenerations so it must be me," he looked up at Amy and Rory's vague gazes. "You're probably wondering what I was just talking about."

Amy pouted. "Actually no. Your friend Donna told us everything about you. I feel like I've known you since I was a little girl."

"Well that's definitely not a weird thing to say," The Doctor said with a bounce of his eyebrows, sliding of his coat and throwing it over an oddly shaped decoration. Amy and Rory watched the past version of the Doctor run up to his console and twiddle with some levers.

"This is creepy," Rory whispered to his fake sister.

"Tell me about it," Amy agreed.

* * *

><p>The Ninth Doctor burst through the metallic blue door in a haze of exhilaration, the kind that always came when he was on an adventure and he didn't know what the hell was going on. A slightly more cautious Rose entered in behind him, immediately scanning the area, and watching as Nine simply stormed through the room as if he already owned everything within it. Her ocean blue eyes though did pick up all the different screens lining the unkempt walls. In fact it was bordering on insanity. There were so many that you could hardly see the wall behind them.<p>

"What are all these screens in here for?" She questioned, running her fingers over the surprisingly clean glass.

The Doctor was already directing his sonic screwdriver over one of them. "Someone's re-routed all of the security feed within the immediate area to this dump. Basically all your CCTV footage from around this general area, every street every possible corner in full view. No one comes within a hundred feet of this building without being seen first."

Rose frowned. "So then how did we get in? And shouldn't someone be watching all these monitors?"

"Excellent questions," Nine briefly acknowledged. "I think we can thank our new bow-tie wearing friend for causing havoc. He had obviously escaped from somewhere with that little girl, which reminds me we need to find her."

Rose nodded. "But who are they? I could tell you could sense something just before he came runnin' round the corner."

"Yes I did, but no time," Nine rushed, causing Rose to look at him in puzzlement. The Doctor always had time to explain things. In fact she was pretty sure it was his favourite part. So what on earth was going on to make him so hurried?

"Doctor? Are you alright?" She asked in her most concerned voice, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He hastened to reply and flashed her one of his wild grins. "I'm always fine, what's wrong with you? Now then, let's differentiate the external links with the internal links and couple them with a few…" He trailed off as he caught sight of two people on one of the monitors, people who were sneaking down through the subway just as He, Rose and Jack had done about an hour ago. There didn't seem to be anything particularly special about them. The man had gelled black hair combed into a messy side parting, his handsome features directed at something in his hand. The woman appeared to be a read head bordering on middle age, but more importantly she seemed to be following him. He scowled at the pair. What on earth where they doing?

"Who are they?" Rose questioned whilst peeking over his shoulder.

"How should I know?" He threw back, but there was no sting in his words. Without another word he lifted his sonic and pointed it at the monitor. With a quick buzz and a flash of blue the monitor suddenly had sound.

"This place stinks," said the red-headed woman, causing a twitch of Roses lips.

"No one asked you to come, Donna," The man replied, spinning round on the spot. "The TALT's saying that there are at least two beings down here with a binary vascular system – that means there are more Time Lords down here with quite possibly – and believe me if they're here than so are our answers. Possibly even a paradox machine."

Nine's scowling face took on more of an edge at his words. "Paradox machine…" He trailed off, deep in thought.

"He's nice," Rose stated with a smirk, eyes shining with interest at the man on the screen. "But what's a paradox thingy anyway?"

"They couldn't have been in a meadow I suppose?" The woman, obviously called Donna, spoke before he could answer. "Where to now anyway? Oh actually let me guess, there's a secret door in the wall?"

"Actually," the man answered with a grin. A wild, familiar grin, before pulling out what looked like another sonic screwdriver and opening the sliding door in the wall they had entered through before them. "There is. Ha!"

Nine and Rose now considered the screen with equally stunned expressions, watching as the man bounded forward and leapt up in front of the small platform in front of the door. "Great," Donna growled. "We better not find Hitler in there."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure? Plus everyone knows Hitler's in a cave in Bangkok," The man chastised, squatting down and extending his hand to her. Even from their view point watching on the screen both Nine and Rose could see the magical twinkle in his eye. "Donna? Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

The two watched, horrified, as Donna allowed a gradual smile to stretch across her face and finally take his hand. Before long this Donna and apparent Doctor had disappeared from view, leaving the two onlookers in complete silence. With a dangerous slow twist of her neck Rose turned to look at the Doctor, seeing the unbridled devastation on her Time Lords face.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p>Both Amy and Rory stared, in almost disbelief, as the tenth Doctor flicked all the colourful switches just like their Doctor used to do. With an extensive silence ringing in the air Ten finally seemed to remember that he was not alone and looked up. "You know you can leave. Donna isn't here anymore and I'm sort of busy so…well basically get out," And with that he went back to whatever it was he was doing.<p>

"So you've always been rude then?" Amy commented before she remembered something. "Oh by the way apparently some cerebral bio-mitosis thing was accidently activated."

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS rather unwelcome new additions. "What's a cerebral bio-mitosis?"

"You know," Amy was very careful with her words. She couldn't let him know she knew too much or he would question it. "The system thing that shoots love chemicals into the air."

Rory turned confused eyes onto his wife. "Love chemicals?"

The Doctor looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "There's no such thing a cerebral bio-mitosis thingy, the phrase doesn't even make sense and more importantly why would the TARDIS even have such a system?" He studied her horrified expression before shaking his head. "What is wrong with everyone today? It's like you're all in on some big conspiracy – oh are you in on some big conspiracy?"

Amy, who now felt confusion seep through her, frowned right back at the tenth Doctor. She was so lost in fact that she completely forgot about her husband being next to her. "No but…but there was this thing yeah where I sort of lost all of my brain power and kinda jumped the other…Rufus Einstein."

The Doctor slid his hands in his pockets, whipping out his spectacles and giving the red head his undivided attention. Amy didn't like the look. It was like he was looking right through her. "That's called animal attraction, not bio-mitosis, where a member of the female race loses all logical cognition and chases the alpha male – a long forgotten instinct buried deep in the human subconscious. Survival of the fittest, not your fault really. You'd probably have felt it first when some big change occurred that forced you into thinking perhaps you might lose your fiancé for good, so your hormones and instincts kicked in. It happens far too often, and especially to me so you can trust that."

Rory slowly turned to face his wife, his utterly betrayed gaze meeting her bewildered one. She shook her head. _Oh no._ "No it couldn't be, he said…but he told me," Amy trailed off as realization smacked her in the face. "He lied so I would hate him instead of myself…"

"Yeah, I guess he did," Rory whispered, abruptly unable to look at her. She looked up at him though, the beginnings of tears making their way into her eyes. "He's a great man, but look who I'm telling."

"Rory…" she breathed.

"So, basically, there were no chemicals controlling you. Just that you were afraid you were losing him, and had been fighting a desperate attraction for him since he…changed," Rory continued when she didn't seem able to speak. "You just wanted to be with him so much that you didn't care what you were doing, or who you were hurting."

"No, Rory I – I –"

"Doctor?" Rory interrupted her. "Have you got a spare room available?"

The tenth Doctor's eyes shifted between the apparent brother and sister with incredible scrutiny, before giving a slight nod in the nurses' direction. Rory bowed his head as thanks and hastily made his way down the corridor, not a single acknowledgement in his wife's direction as he did so. Amy could only watch him go, her heart sinking into her stomach and feeling like she was going to be sick. There was no such thing as cerebral mitosis or whatever the twelfth Doctor had told her. She had cheated on her husband and she had no one to blame but herself. Hell the Time Lord had even tried to stop her twice and she had just ignored him.

"Who is he?" She heard the tenth Doctor speak. She turned her watery gaze up to meet his stony one, and felt her throat go dry.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me, because I've had enough!" The Doctor stormed forward until he stood inches from her. "That Rory bloke is obviously not your brother and this Rufus Einstein isn't who he says he is either, so who is he?"

Amy forced a shrug, plastering a look of ignorance on her face. There was still the space time continuum to think of. "My fiancé-"

"Stop it," he warned, his eyes widening dangerously. "Tell me who this Rufus is. Donna wouldn't just invite strangers into the TARDIS; she wouldn't run off with one without good reason or just tell random people everything about me – certainly when she knew that at the moment anyone could be a threat. Not to mention how your fiancé seems to be sporting a copper necklace just under his collar, or for reasons unknown your supposed brother dislikes you kissing him or how he mysteriously disappears right when things get interesting like at the security station OR how he has met the Mara even though they live in another galaxy OR how you introduced him as _the _something right before he cut you off," He took a step into an overwhelmed Amy's personal space. "I don't like it when people take advantage of my good nature, Amy, so why don't you tell me the truth."

Amy swallowed, feeling her nerves get the better of her, but she would not falter under the gaze she had seen her Doctor give others to make them spill their secrets. She knew how to combat it. In fact some might say she was an expert. Without a doubt she could no longer say he wasn't a Time Lord, but she could still lie in order to preserve the universe. This tenth Doctor was also onto the trail that he was someone of Time Lord Origin, so there was only one thing to do.

"He's a Time Lord too," she answered as quick as she could, knowing she had wasted some time thinking after his question. The Doctor brought his head back, mortified at her outburst. "He never told me his Gallifreyan title but he did crash land here in New York about five years ago, which is where he met me. He took the name Rufus Einstein and became a Doctor – a real medical one, no offence or anything."

The Doctor seemed not only scared but emotionally unstable as he regarded her. "It's impossible," he finally muttered out. If Amy didn't know any better she could have sworn she could see his eyes glisten, threatening to flood with tears.

She shrugged. "Yep, that's exactly what he said when he found his TALT beeping as it picked up other life forms with a binary vascular system," her words made his lips quiver, causing her to adopt a compassionate expression. "Are you ok?" he didn't answer her. "If you're anything like him you must have been so lonely after the destruction of Gallifrey."

"Yes, I was," he breathed out. "I am," He shook his head and frantically messed up his hair. "Where is he! Where did he go!"

Amy recoiled at the volume of his voice. "I don't know, he ran off with Donna-"

"I found something," He said through gritted teeth, interrupting her yet again. His eyes turned wild as he dove forward and pulled what looked like a giant bogie out of his jacket pocket.

Amy made a face. "Oh my God, what the hell is that?"

"It's a remnant substance consisting of radioactive bio-chemicals found only in one corner of the universe – a tiny little pocket of existence that once belonged to an old enemy of the Time Lords way WAY back when they were still the Time Lords," he suddenly darted up the TARDIS console, Amy following more out of habit than anything else.

"It's disgusting," she snarled. "Seriously what the hell? You just carry that stuff around with you?"

"Oh yes!" He chimed, stuffing the goo into some sort of container. "I've seen this before not so long ago again here in New York during the 1930's, it comes from Skaro and is a by-product of a certain experiment to fuse DNA between two species."

"Fuse DNA?" Amy asked. Honestly she wasn't all that interested. Her thoughts were on Rory, on how she had hurt such a great man and how she could ever make it right. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to. "Fuse whose DNA?"

As if in response a light beep announced that the container the Doctor had stuffed the goo into, the one she now realized was actually some sort of scanner, had the results. She followed the Doctor round the console to view a small TV screen, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw a data screen all about the Daleks.

"Daleks?" She quizzed, her eyes now refusing to blink.

The Doctor looked up at her, noting the horror of which she said the title. "I take it your fiancé told you all about them," he added in a very calm voice, turning back to the screen. "Hate in biological form, always surviving as I lose everything."

"The worst thing in all of creation," Amy murmured, remembering when she had first met them during World War Two and hearing her Doctor yell the phrase.

The Doctor locked his jaw. "I couldn't agree more," He growled. "Last time they were here I stopped them and went to confront the last remaining Dalek, Dalek Caan, but he escaped using an emergency temporal shift. At the time he was the last Dalek in existence…maybe he wanted to finish the job," he scrunched up his face. "No why would he do that? The experiment to combine Dalek and human DNA proved pointless in their prospective, so unless…no-YES! No."

"If he didn't like how this human DNA fused with the Daleks thing turned out then why would he do it again?" Amy asked still confused. "I mean unless he found another species on earth to do it with."

The Doctor's head snapped up to lock gazes with her. "Oh you are good – I think I like you Amy Pond – great name by the way BUT more importantly what if Caan brought a different species to earth…" he trailed off, his tone slow and timid. "You said your fiancés TALT showed life _forms_ with binary vascular systems, not alife _form_, meaning there are others out there – other Time Lords all somehow being scooped up – TIME SCOOP!" The tenth Doctor jerked back, his hands going up to grab his wild hair. Amy put a hand over her heart to stop the furious beating his outburst had caused.

She released a breath. "That's what my, uh, fiancé said. Only without the heart attack." She had nearly called him her Doctor. "He said that back on Gallifrey a man named Borusa or something had scooped up all the different versions of some other Time Lord and placed them in a place called the death zone?"

"Yeah he did, me, five of my incarnations," The Doctors eyes darted excitedly back and forth as his mind reeled at the revelation. "And the Daleks are genius's every bit as clever as the Time Lords, they could have reconstructed a rudimentary 'time corridor' construction similar - if the rumours were true that Skaro captured the eye of harmony – eye of time whatever – which would allow the owner to manipulate all of time and space including flight trajectories of any and all TARDIS's remaining in the known universe AHA! I AM SO CLEVER!" He yelled, leaping into the air and then almost having to stabilize himself against the TARDIS railings. "He's bringing all available Time Lords here to New York 1972 so he can fuse Dalek and Time Lord DNA to make an ultimate, unstoppable race of new Daleks! He doesn't have a choice any more if he wants to maintain the Dalek race, so if he had to pick one other bloodline then why not the only species capable of standing up to them?"

"But," Amy was a little confused to say the least. "But I thought you were the only Time Lord left – other than Rufus I mean? And what, exactly, is the eye of harmony?"

"Exactly I'm the only Time Lord left; well…I thought I was, so that's why Caan needs to use the Time Scoop. He's plucking out a certain amount of victims from all over time and space and he thinks I'm the only one not contained within the time lock stuck on Gallifrey," he furiously explained. "Those other life forms on the TALT are other versions of me, past or future incarnations. That's a WHOLE lot of brilliance he's just brought down on himself."

Amy nodded. "Right. So the eye of harmony then is…?"

"Oh!" The Doctor looked apologetically at her. "Right, sorry. The eye of harmony or eye of time as it's sometimes called is basically the fundamental building blocks of a black hole. Apparently a famous Time Lord called Rassilon captured and contained it and created the first ever black hole, then drained its energy to form the time vortex to make it possible for us to travel in time. Using this same energy he then created the time scoop controls in secret, so he could always use it in case of emergency to manipulate the continuum. It was rumoured last to have somehow made it to Skaro, where Dalek Caan hails from, but it never really made any sense so I ignored it. Apparently that was my mistake."

"Wait wait," Amy held up her hands. "So Rufus is following the life forms on the TALT, which must all be past or future versions of you?"

He grinned. "Yes sir!" He slammed his teeth together.

"Although it's entirely possible that one of these incarnations has already been captured by this Dalek Caan?" She lowered her gaze.

"Yes indeedy."

She held his gaze for a while, trying to convey her worry through her eyes. "So, my fiancé could be walking straight into a trap then?"

"Yep – oh," he suddenly realised what she was getting at, and also that Donna was with him. "Oh we've got to go."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I think we do. Just let me go tell Rory and –"

"No time!" He interrupted, making her squeak in surprise when he grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. As soon as they were out the tenth Doctor whipped out the exact replica TALT her Doctor had, and turned it on via the switch on the side. "Ok so there are four life forms that…that have…wait…"

Amy scowled. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked up at her with glistening eyes before turning his gaze back onto the TALT monitor. Within a few seconds he began hopping from one foot to another, springing on his toes, exactly like her Doctor had done when he had first turned his TALT on.

"Ok that's the second Time Lord I've seen today doing that today, and considering you're supposed to be the only two in the universe I think that's quite an achievement." Amy fumed. "What is going on?"

The Doctor looked up at her again. "Your fiancé did this as well?"

"Yep, right before we ran off to the security station and met you," she answered honestly.

He nodded. "That's why he was acting so strange. You know, other than the fact that he's a future incarnation of me."

"Wh…what?" She nearly gasped, her eyes turning buggy.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh please. I knew it the moment I saw you both. The bond between you, the teasing, that mad look in his eye – I'm not just a pretty face you know."

She forced a smile onto her face. "Look, I think I would know if-"

"Amy the universe would have exploded the moment I realised who he was if it was ever going to."

Amy's face froze. "Ok."

"So have you told him yet?" The Doctor asked, looking worryingly sympathetic.

She laughed nervously. "Told him…you…him what?"

"Oh," he murmured, clearly having realised she didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh um, Amy, I've kind of-" he smacked the side of the TALT, making her jump. "But the signal is almost fake, as if you were – I don't know – a clone or something. You're not a clone are you?"

"Doctor what's going on?" She asked, annoyed. She had no idea what he was talking about and it sounded important.

The Doctor sighed and lowered his gaze. "Amy," he began, looking back up at her again. She had to resist the urge to smack him across the head for taking so long to answer. "Oh brilliant Amy Pond, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But according to this you're carrying a baby. A baby with Time Lord DNA."

* * *

><p>Well that was exhausting. I would love to know what you all thought, and you've been pretty good at that so far. In the next chapter: Twelve and Donna find out how this all happened; Nine discovers the one who brought them all here; and finally it seems everyone will come together.<p> 


	8. There's Just Something About Amy

Hey-ho! First of all sorry about the late update but I just recently had a baby, well my fiancé technically done all the work but as she constantly neglects to mention I became a human punching bag for 9 months. I bruise people! Like a peach! Anyway I'm not complaining I'm just…soldiering on.

Anyways in this chapter things go from bad to good, and circle three times around to end up at awful. Also there are a few reunions in store and possibly as well as a few meetings I finally decided to write. I hope you enjoy it. But now it's time to thank all of you for your brilliant reviews, all 20 of them for the last chapter which is amazing seriously. Ok so here we go:

**What The Badger:** Lol first of all let me congratulate you on the fine use of the term "Amazeballs". It's an upstanding phrase and I'm glad someone finally had the courage to use it :P Second let me thank you for your brilliant review. I still haven't quite wiped the smile it brought me from my face. And yes the baby is inside of the Amy, but as much as I have thought about it and would like too I can't alter what caused her to become pregnant. This means I'm afraid I am following series 6 in terms of all that Silence stuff, since I've made my own bed with it already. (The Doctor getting shot and regenerating into Twelve; Little Melody meeting Eleven). Also, thanks for the props. I must admit I do enjoy inflicting incoherency whenever I find the time. Perhaps a reader here, a nursing home there, or bursting into my local 7-11 in nothing but a giant teddy bear suit. Whatever works I'm down with. Anyways thanks again and hope you like this chapter too.

**Saryione:** Hey, thanks first off for your review. I too love Amy/11 together and it's been hard to keep them apart for so long, but it was necessary if she was to form a bond with Twelve in particular. It was important to the overall plot. I'm glad that you like her with Ten and Twelve though, especially since Twelve is on O.C, but have no fear because soon she will be back where she belongs. In fact very soon. And to answer your question about whether or not she will meet Nine and Jack, the answer is yes, and I have some major troubles for Amy and Jack to get into lol a LOT of ideas swimming about :P Anyways thanks so much for your review and I hope this chapter does it for you as well.

**Wayne:** Lol cheers. Yeah I wanted all the companions to swap around a bit and get to know each other, hopefully I'll be able to do it again soon enough. After all we need to see how they interact together and also allow bonds to be formed if this story is to go anywhere. Thanks again.

**VWho:** Thank you. I'm really glad you liked the Amy/10 interactions as, surprisingly, I found it quite difficult to keep them in character with each other…and again with this chapter lol Anyways thanks a lot and hope you enjoy their interaction in this chapter too.

**GuessWho:** Lol You want 12/Rose/Amy and Jack in the same room? Yes that would be interesting. Like team flirt :P Thanks for another great review.

**DoctorWhoFreakah09: **Thanks :P You want to see Twelve angry again? Actually something very soon will make him angry, but I won't spoil it for you, just leave you to look forward to it. I'm happy that you liked all the companions with the different Doctors but I'm just upset I didn't get Rose with someone different, hey maybe I can in the future. Anyways thanks for a brilliant review.

**CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1:** Lol always nice to see that name :P I appreciate your more than generous words but there are much better Authors on this site than me. Seriously there really are, though I can't thank you enough for saying it. I've managed to have Amy fall for the Doctor without her even being around him? Lol I don't think Amy has fallen for anyone other than Rory at the moment, she's just realized those feelings are still in there somewhere. Though I suppose that's the first step. Anyways thanks again and would love to hear from you again.

**Abreana:** Lol Thanks so much. Glad to hear this story has become one of your new favourites, and also glad to hear you liked all the Doctors and companions coming into it. Whenever I write a story I always have this urge to include as many characters as I can, which really annoys me lol Because I make it so much more difficult than it has to be. But it's worth it if people like your good-self enjoy it, so thanks for mentioning it. Also thanks for saying Twelve is a good creation, and it's fair enough if you don't feel that connection to him yet. It's my job to make him not just a good character but likeable too :P Thanks for saying you like the storyline so far. I've even had two Doctors come up with very wrong theory's just to throw people, and in this chapter I just confuse people more with a new enemy lol I love doing it. Anyways thanks so so much for your brilliant review and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter as well.

**Marcus S. Lazarus:** Hey hey, and thanks for that first comment :P Very nice. Yes Eleven regenerating was indeed a risky way to start a story, but I'm glad to hear it seems to have paid off and I should really thank people just for getting to the next chapter. I'm not sure I would have kept reading :P Yeah writing a post-regenerated Doctor was actually quite fun. I always love the Doctor when he's at his most insane, so that gave me a brilliant opportunity to explore that and slide in a few new character traits as well. It can be quite difficult to tie everything in with not only the original series but also with why Twelve visited little Amelia to begin with – but yes there is a major reason why he visited her that will become apparent at some point. Also thanks for picking up on how the different Doctors interpret things differently (Tens enthusiasm about new Time Lords whilst Nine and Eleven are far less happy with it, and Twelve thinking he is the senior Doctor just plain panicking). And yes, Amy will be displaying those emotions she has shown toward Twelve to Eleven very soon, but I felt not only that separation would do them good but that she also needed to form relationships with both Ten and Twelve so her views on the Doctor could change a little. I also fully intend to deal with both Rory and Amy's relationship soon enough, I'm just waiting for the right time. Anyways thank you, so much, for your brilliant review and I will change that detail regarding the Omega being the one to create the eye of harmony. God only knows how much I will need you in the future lol Also you're right about Ten being wrong about Caan being the one who brought them all here. In this chapter I give a massive hint, well my own version of a massive hint, about who actually _did _bring them all here. It may seem random but perhaps the randomness in itself is a clue?

**FirstM8ofJumpinJill; Halo; Fan; Petrelliboy89; Anonymous; Spuffy4EVA; Mergana:** Thanks so much guys, every single review meant so so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – There's Just Something About Amy<strong>

Nine stood dumbfounded in front of the monitor showing Twelve and Donna, his face a mask of almost expressionless wonder. His eyes were focused, transfixed, on the two strolling innocently down the corridors on screen – bickering like some ridiculous married couple. They were completely unaware of how they had rocked the Ninth incarnation of the Time Lord's world. Rose had nearly been as freaked as him initially, but now she was more concerned about the waking coma he had slipped into.

Almost wearily she laid a hand on his tense shoulder, surprised at the lack of reaction he had to her touch. "Doctor, what is it?" She asked in the softest voice she could manage. "Who are those people?"

"Paradox machine…" came his distant reply, the expressionless mask on his face ever so slowly morphing into one of amazement.

Rose' forehead wrinkled in concentration. "What?"

The frazzled eyes of the Doctor shot up to catch the movement he had seen in the corner of his eye. What he saw was a man with wild spiky hair and sporting a long brown coat dashing down toward the entrance he and Rose had used earlier, an attractive red head with long legs keeping up with his furious pace. In his hand the spiky haired man held what appeared to be an identical TALT to what the other man had been using…identical to his very own he had left in the TARDIS. Jolting suddenly, and causing poor Rose to let out a surprised yelp, he aimed his screwdriver at the other monitor. Within seconds sound began coming out of it.

"…_tell me!" Ordered the attractive red head, sounding frantic. "You can't just tell me I'm pregnant with a Time Lord baby and then run off!"_

Rose felt her jaw drop open with a very audible gasp. "What did she just say?"

"_Amy, I'm sorry – really I am – but we have to find your Doctor and Donna," he hurriedly explained, turning to the woman obviously called Amy with wide, desperate eyes. Needless to say Nine was ready to pass out. "They could walk into a trap any minute now-"_

"_Well I don't mean to be insensitive Doctor but tough!" Amy stormed into his personal space, a dangerous looking finger coming up to point in his face. "Now talk."_

It was at this moment that Rose seemed to have reached the end of her patience and stabbed Nine in the back with a dangerous finger of her very own. "Hey!"

"Ow!" Nine cried, leaping into the air and spinning around to face her. "What'd you do that for?"

"She just called him Doctor," Rose explained, slightly fierce looking. "Just like that other man said he's called the Doctor too. Oh and while I'm at it did I mention she just said she was pregnant with a Time Lord baby!"

Nine just looked at her with an irate expression. "How the hell am I supposed to know what's goin' on? I've heard just as much as you, you know," his gaze seemed to abruptly travel behind her. "Jack?"

"Oh no, you can't blame this one on him-"

"No no it's Jack," he interrupted, pointing over her shoulder and onto another monitor.

Rose spun around to see what he was talking about. Indeed, good old Captain Jack was walking side by side down yet another corridor next to the bow tie wearing man they had met before, the one who had been carrying the little girl and had run off screaming upon seeing them. She shook her head. How were all these people walking around so freely?

"Can you turn it up?" The blonde asked her Time Lord with a quizzical raise of her brow. He didn't answer, only lifted the screwdriver up and activated it.

"_So, do you really think this little Melody could be your daughter Doctor?" Jack's American accent reached their ears, and sent their combined three hearts into seizures. "And who did you say you thought the mother was?"_

_The apparent 'Doctor' with a bow tie gave a heavy sigh. "Amy, I sometimes call her Pond…or the legs."_

"…_Believe me, Pond and I are on very different paths,"_ Nine and Rose's ears picked up the sound of another conversation from another monitor. Whirling around the two listened in on Twelve and Donna's conversation. _"In fact her daughters in love with me – well, sometimes. When she's not trying to kill me anyway. The point being there can never ever be anything between me and Amelia Pond."_

"_Sounds like there's something between you and this Amy Pond," _Jacks comment earned the two's attention once more. _"From how you describe her I kind of want to meet her myself."_

_Eleven shoved a warning finger in the former time-agents face. "No," he stated firmly. "Absolutely not – don't even think about it. The universe doesn't need the two biggest flirts in existence to do all that human business. I'm pretty sure life as we know it would change. Besides she's married to Rory."_

"_Who's Rory?" Jack asked._

"_A Roman Centurion," Eleven answered quickly, as if it should be obvious. "He travels with us on the TARDIS."_

"What the…" Nine mumbled to himself, bringing his hands up to his head when it began to pulse. What in all that was holy was going on?

"So," Rose began, sounding just as confused as he was. "This Amy is pregnant with a Time Lord baby, she's married to a Roman Centurion who travels with her and a man who calls himself 'The Doctor' on a TARDIS, and apparently her daughter…who hasn't yet been born is in love with the good looking one with Donna…have I missed anything?"

Nine and Rose shared a baffled look before turning their attention back to the very popular, very pregnant, Amy Pond.

"_So you're saying you don't know how I ended up with a Time Lord baby in me?" Amy quizzed the Tenth Doctor, sounding frustrated. Rose knew the feeling very well by now._

"_Actually I was kind of hoping you could tell me," Ten fired back. "Like for example – oh I don't know – is it mine?"_

_Amy's expression grew horrified. "What! No!" She yelled at him, then seemed to think better of it. "Well I mean there was that one time after the angels that I…and then there was that moment today that we almost…it's not yours!" _

"_You shouldn't even be here in your condition," Ten stated, breaking eye contact and giving her the distinct impression he didn't believe a word she had said. "You should go back right now."_

_A smirk stretched onto her face, a hand rising to rest on her hip. "Wanna bet?"_

_He rolled his eyes, having expected nothing else from any companion of his. "Fine, but keep up. I'm not waiting for you if you fall behind," And with that he used his sonic screwdriver to open the door in the wall and began following the dots on the TALT, leaving behind a lightly surprised looking Amelia Pond. Eventually she gave a shake of her head and ran after him._

Nine turned to a baffled looking Rose, his desperate gaze throwing her a little. "I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" The blonde was surprised. "Because I gave up half an hour ago."

The ninth Doctor suddenly raised his screwdriver up in the air, the dull blue glow and buzzing noise the sure indicator that he was about to do something brilliant. "I'm calling them all here."

Or maybe not.

"You're what? Isn't that a bit thick?"

"Not if there's a paradox machine," was his rapid reply, earning himself her look of complete confusion. "Look there's something about my species that I haven't told you alright? That when we're near death or dying we can do this little trick – a kind of process – called regeneration. Our entire bodies change, as do our personalities so you can imagine how tricky it is."

Rose brow furrowed. "What like…you become a different person or somethin'?"

"Exactly," he answered. "So now you know that, what would you think if you saw a bunch of blokes running around calling themselves the Doctor? Mentioning TARDIS's, carrying sonic screwdrivers, talking about Time Lord's and paradox machines?"

A nervous smile grew on her face as she caught on to what he was saying. "Wait. Are you saying what I think you're trying to say?"

"Yep," he chirped, his grin wild. "They're all future versions of me. Isn't it fantastic?"

* * *

><p>The Tenth Doctor and Amelia Pond strode down one of the many corridors of the underground facility, Amy's jade eyes scanning the area whereas the Time Lords dark brown orbs where slightly vague.<p>

"So you really have no idea how I ended up pregnant with a Time Lord baby then?" Came Amy's predictable question, although that still didn't stop the frustrated roll of the Doctors eyes. "Like seriously and properly don't know or the holding out on me kind of don't know?"

He whirled around to face her, hands in his pockets, and lowered his gaze to show how serious he was. "As in I honestly don't know. I'm sorry Amy, really I am, but if this baby wasn't created in the-" his eyes briefly travelled down her form before shooting back up to meet her gaze. "-usual way then I just don't know."

"Oki doki," she nodded and sucked in a large breath, nervously wringing her fingers in her hands.

Tens eyes softened at this. The woman was obviously terrified and confused, and it killed him that he honestly couldn't save her from that. "It must be hard."

At this she shot him a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"I said it must be hard," he repeated in a sympathetic voice. "Knowing there's this thing inside you that you're supposed to love but instead it terrifies you. Must be hard."

She averted her gaze after this, crept out at how he could read her so well after just meeting her. "Yeah, too bad we don't have time to stand around feeling sorry for me isn't it?" And with that she walked off up the corridor, clearly indicating that she wanted answers and not sympathy.

He couldn't help but smile a little at her, finally seeing why his future-self had taken her to see the universe with him. She was everything he looked for in a companion. Young, healthy, brave, good, great sense of humour, fact orientated and able to show such strength even when she was crumbling inside. In short the perfect companion for any Doctor.

A sharp beep erupting from his screwdriver brought him out of his internal character assessment, causing him to lift the sonic device and study it. "Oh," he breathed out just as Amy arrived back at his side. "Oh you're _beautiful_."

"Should I ask?" The red head queried with an arched brow.

"My screwdriver's picking up a homing signal emitting from another sonic," he brought the silver device up to his ear and scrunched up his face. "It must be another Time Lord, or possibly a hoover."

Amy bit her bottom lip. "Ok soooo what do we do now?"

"We follow it," his childishly insane grin was contagious. Like a bolt of lightning he shot up to his feet and grabbed her hand. "Run!"

* * *

><p>Eleven flicked his wrist and read the screwdriver readings he was receiving with a heavy set frown. "What is he doing?"<p>

"What's up Doc?" Jack quizzed.

Eleven shot him a mildly scolding look at the phrase before he continued. "Someone, probably your Doctor, has sent out a signal that they obviously want us to follow," he sniffed. "The point being it's ridiculous and stupid and I really shouldn't follow it. If I were smarter I wouldn't."

"Is that so?" Jack sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Absolutely," The Doctor nodded. "There are far too many risks involved – the universe could implode on itself – paradox after paradox stabbing at the very fabric of reality until finally it simply cannot accommodate all of the holes left."

The former time agent shrugged. "You know best."

"You're right," The Time Lord stated, patting his companion on the shoulder. "We should definitely follow it."

"What?"

"Yes of course, if one of the Doctors is signalling me then they must have discovered some form of paradox machine – otherwise they would know how messy the universe would get," He abruptly smiled. "Picture a jam doughnut being squished under a boot…only it's nothing like that at all – but whatever helps."

"Could you just run that by me one more time?"

"Oh keep up, Jack. I can't always be there to hold your hand," he snapped his fingers in the air and began walking off, leaving Jack to frown after him. "Come along, Captain."

* * *

><p>"So," Donna Noble chirped as she walked down the beaten corridor alongside the Twelfth Doctor, struggling to keep up with his furious pace. "You and Amy then?"<p>

His eyes closed. "Donna…"

"Oh I'm sorry, have I made things awkward?" She asked in mock sincerity. "Sort of like you did when you began dry humping the stuffing out of each other rightin front of me!"

He suddenly stopped and whirled on her. "Look, that was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes – I'm still brand new, I wasn't prepared for the whole new flirtatious side of my personality to come flying forward. Oh and by the way you stepped in dog mess about half an hour ago."

Her eyes bolted open. "What?" She screeched, looking down at her trainers to indeed see traces of excrement. Furiously she began scraping it off on the floor before glaring up at his grinning features.

"You smell," He stated in his most childish voice.

She merely gaped at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was enjoying myself too much," He shrugged, eyes moving to a heavily locked door beside them when her gaze grew appalled. "Oh look, a locked door. I love a locked door me – well, until I unlock it and a set a teeth come at me. Always a set of teeth, what's wrong with a bunny now and again? Or a rainbow – Oh! Or a Bunny that farts rainbows now then, that would be something."

Donna's hands came up to her hips. "Do you know what I love? Shoes without crap on them!"

"Then never go to the Drogena solar system," Was his vague reply as he chucked her the TALT and ran his sonic screwdriver over all the locks, a series of metallic clinks immediately following. "LOVE that sound – love all clicky-clocky sounds – like a roaring engine – bibbidy-bobbidy-boo – sounds are fun – sorry…." His hand came up to trail slowly down his new handsome face. "Sorry, regeneration energy is still there a bit. Makes me a tad…mad."

"Yeah, because you're usually so normal," She fired back.

"Keep talking like that and I'll drown you in gravy."

"That's sort of what I'm talking about," Donna sighed.

The sonic in his hand decided to make an abrupt beeping sound, causing the twelfth Doctor to flick his wrist and examine the device. "Oh that's clever, no that's just plain subtle," he growled out his sarcasm.

"What is it?" Donna had to ask when she saw just how annoyed whatever was happening had him, slipping the TALT in her pocket.

"One of the Doctors has activated a homing signal using his sonic," he sighed, letting his screwdriver wielding arm drop back to his side with a huff. "I bet it's Nine. Mr Iook at me I'm so tough even my ears are trying to run away from me – oh…" His eyes suddenly boggled, a realisation having obviously just slapped him round the face. "If Nine _is _here, then so would…Rose."

"Wait Rose? As in the Rose my Doctor is always going on about?" She asked, rewarded by a silly grin and a nod from her partner. "Wow. But hang on what are you going to do about Amy?"

"Pfft, what about Amy?" He snorted at her, apparently, ridiculous question. "Please, Rory will just die again and she'll realise that she loves him. It's what they do."

And with that rather bitter sounding statement, Twelve opened the door with his grin threatening to split across his face…only to have it wiped off within an instant. Instead horror flooded his ice-blue eyes. His once brilliant smile melted into a gaping hole, that terrible chill plummeting right into the very recesses of gut. For there, right in front of his new eyes, were no less than six Weeping Angels. He could feel the desperation to blink already descend on him. That familiar tickle that threatened to be his death.

So lost was he to his utter shock that he didn't even notice Donna squeeze past him, fidgeting her way into the room. "Come on clever clogs, we don't have all day to stand around sounding bitter."

Within an instant the Doctor had seized her upper arm, hauled her back and slammed her back against the wall adjacent to him. "Look at the statues – don't even blink."

The red head lowered her brow at him, a nervous side smile flickering onto her face. "You what?"

"Donna! Listen to me!" He growled, wiping all humour from her face. "Do not – repeat NOT – take your eyes off those angel statues. Don't even think about. Don't even blink – one blink and we're dead do you understand me?"

She scoffed at him, though she did as she was told nonetheless. "They're just a few ugly statues-"

"No they're not. They're not even close," he hissed. Donna gulped at the absolute urgency in his tone. "They're called the weeping angels and they are NOT statues – their quantam locked – meaning they cannot move so long as you can see them. As soon as you don't they can move and fast. Faster than you can believe. Turn away for even a second and you're dead."

Donna's chin stuck out, her eyes widening even further. "Oh my God," she breathed.

"What are you doing here?" Twelve demanded in a small voice, guessing that they wouldn't be able to reply but figured it was worth a shot. "This doesn't make any sense, and when I say it doesn't make any sense I mean literally no sense."

"Uh Doctor?" Donna chirped, though her nerves rippled through her voice. "I think the question is what are _we_ still doing here?"

"Yes. Yes sorry, you're right. Now on the count of…of…" He trailed off as his gaze landed on what lay in the centre of the room, something that the angels had circled themselves around. His already moist eyes flooded with yet more traitorous vapour at the sight. "What?" He breathed, eyes growing boggier by the millisecond. "Seriously what?"

Donna couldn't help it, really she couldn't, but at the Doctor's confusion she instinctively turned to look at him…and blinked. Like lightning the angel to the far left, the only one they could not see, had shot forward toward the unsuspecting duo – until the Doctor's gaze snapped up. The angel froze once more with its arm outstretched, its fingertips but a hairs length from the Time Lord's nose.

"Holy nard farts!" Twelve yelped.

Donna gasped, her chin now trembling. "Jesus H -"

"The other angels Donna – look at the other angels!" The Doctor interrupted with feverish excitement. Donna didn't wait to be told twice, and whipped her head around to view the other statues. To her immense horror the other five had all formed some sort of attack formation, as well as blocking from view the very object that had taken the Doctors breath away mere seconds ago.

"Doctor," Donna began with extreme trepidation.

"Hang on," Sounded his voice next to her, slow and weary. "This Angel's still trying to pick my nose and frankly I think I'd rather stick my genitals under an active lawnmower. Perhaps even two lawnmowers."

The former temp had to resist the impulse to roll her eyes. "How about you give the jokes a rest and start figuring out how to be, you know, brilliant."

"Brilliant – who are you calling brilliant? Who told you this new version of me is brilliant? I could be a coward for all we know. All yellow belly and no fire in the belly."

"Then what are you thinking right now?" She hurriedly asked.

He shrugged. "Honestly? About how melted cheese might go well with a lemon."

"Oh my God I'm going to be killed by a statue," Donna panted, pushing her back even harder up against the wall behind her. "I'm going to be killed by a statue next to an alien _fruit perv._"

"Of course there's also the detriment ransom – a future military manoeuvre," he hastened to add. "Although that involves a less than ideal result it might just be our only option."

The relief that poured out of her was so abundant that it was virtually visible. "Alright, out with it spaceman."

"Ok first things first, that thing that I was staring at – the thing in the middle of the room that the angels have now blocked is indeed a paradox machine. It means that the universe will almost definitely not blow up the moment a previous incarnation realises what is going on," he quickly explained.

"Almost definitely?"

"Nothing is certain, Donna," He murmured distracted. "Well, other than top hats can rock your socks off."

"Oh that's just spiffing," Donna growled out.

"However it's not just any paradox machine," He continued, ignoring her ever growing sense of dread. "It's completely impossible for so, so many reasons but it's called the eye of harmony."

"Eye of what's-it?"

"I don't have time right now, Donna," He growled out. "Because the problem we have right now – Well…one of the MAIN problems we have right now is that even if we escape they'll come after us. Maybe not all of them but without a doubt a good few, or maybe in this case an evil few."

Donna managed a shaky nod. "Ok, so what do we do? Because I don't mean to worry you or anything, but I'm going to blink literally any second now."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," He answered, and in the very corner of her eye she saw his mad grin stretch across his face. "I wish I had more time to tell you just how great it was to see you again. Because you know what? It was really, really wonderful. A dream come true in fact."

At this her brow creased. "What are you-?"

However she didn't get a chance to finish. In a flash the Doctor had seized her arm, flung her across himself and thrown her from the room – and all without taking his eyes off of the six angels. Before the red head had even realised what was going on the door had slammed shut in her face, followed by the familiar buzzing noise of the sonic from the other side. For a moment she just stood there, staring at the wooden door in front of her. Stunned her brain tried to catch up. She was now standing back in the corridor they had been in before they had encountered the angels, only this time she was alone…and the doctor had locked himself in a room filled with six murderous statues.

_Oh no_.

* * *

><p>Ten threw open the door to the darkened CCTV observation room, his right arm aiming his active sonic whilst his left supported it underneath. With Amy casting worried glances over his shoulder the two cautiously entered the room, both pairs of eyes scanning the area with extreme unease.<p>

"This is where the signal's coming from yeah?" Amy whispered, turning on the spot to inspect every corner of the room, eyes travelling over the many many TV screens.

Ten sucked in a small breath through his teeth. "Yep, or more specifically from behind that door…"

"Right, ok," Amy gave a brief but firm nod. "Do you think whoever set it wants to hurt us?"

Ten rolled his eyes. "No I'm sure it's just a really clever rabbit."

"Oi," Amy scolded, slapping him lightly on the back. "Enough with the rude ok? I get it, jeeze," she breathed out, her eyes falling over the monitor that showed an insane Donna Noble thrashing on a door. "Is that Donna?"

"What?" Ten spun around with immediate concern at the mention of his companion, his eyes displaying his genuine worry for the other red head.

Amy found herself a little hurt by the action. Her Doctor cared about her that much too, in fact both the Eleventh AND the Twelfth Doctor had proven just how important she was to them, but not this Doctor. It sounded pathetic even to her as she replayed the thought in her mind, but the fact that any version of the Doctor found her nothing but a nuisance made her feel surprisingly lonely. It wasn't as if this tenth version seemed to dislike her or anything. In fact she had a feeling that they might actually hit it off if he wasn't so concerned with all the other Time Lords, but there was just something…cold about the way he talked to her. Like when he had threatened to leave her behind if she couldn't keep up, Time Lord baby or not, was something neither Eleven or Twelve would _ever _say.

A small sigh escaped her as she watched Ten charge over to view Donna Noble on the monitor. What she wouldn't give to have either Eleven or Twelve storm in and wrap their arms around her, to whisper those comforting words into her ear that everything would be alright, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She could use those magical alien arms more than ever right now. Despite all outward appearances fear was ripping through her insides at this very moment. After all she had just been told she was somehow pregnant with an alien baby, her husband hated her with very good reasons to do so and she was currently sneaking through a dark underground base with a theoretical stranger as her only guide.

Yep, it was fair to say things were not going well…even before the door behind them was kicked open.

She jumped back when a man stormed into the room, aggressively pointing what looked like a sonic screwdriver at her, and raised her eyebrows in surprise as Ten leapt in front of her as if ready to take a bullet on her behalf.

"All weapons down, now!" The angry, northern man demanded of them, his prominent nose thinning.

Tens eyebrows morphed into a heavy set frown, baffled moisture flooding his eyes as he looked upon his very own Ninth incarnation. "What?"

"I said drop all your weapons on the floor!" Nine ordered of his future self, his own screwdriver aimed at Ten's confounded expression.

"What?" Ten repeated, flummoxed. "But…what! Seriously what!"

"Is your friend deaf?" He asked of Amy, who had politely held her hands up in surrender.

The red head shrugged. "I don't think so, try asking him why he's wearing converses with a suit."

"Oi," Ten took his turn to throw Amy a hurt look. "Cheeky – but no, yes alright we all need to just calm down and think, starting with you Sir Leatherlot!"

Nine's forehead wrinkled at the slur, whereas Amy couldn't help but snort. "Sir Leatherlot. That's clever."

"Thanks. Straight of the top of my head you know?" Ten offered her a cheeky grin.

Amy bounced her eyebrows. "I'm surprised anything could get through all that randomness you call hair."

"Well look who picked up the rude bug," He retaliated, though when he turned back to Nine he couldn't stop the small amused twitch of his lips. "I think I like you Amy Pond."

"Oh are you two about done?" Nine's threatening sounding voice interrupted the light banter. "Because if not why don't I just pull up a chair on the veranda and wait for you?"

Ten recoiled his head. "What veranda-?"

"Just shut it," Nine interrupted, before turning his head to the side whilst keeping his trained eyes on the two. "Rose, you can come in. It's safe, sort of."

To say Ten had slipped into some form of coma at the mention of the name Rose would have been an understatement, but it was when the blonde actually peeked out from behind the Ninth Doctor that he felt his mouth physically open in shock. His eyes had turned hazy suddenly, though Amy could see the raw shock within them shining more brightly than the sun could ever dream of.

"Rose…" Ten murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"Give the man a medal, he can repeat a name," Nine mocked, and though Ten was too busy being turned inside out at the return of Rose, Amy noticed how the blonde herself had focused in on Ten's sonic screwdriver.

With her eyes boggling Rose instantly dove forward and grabbed Nine's arm, pushing it down so his sonic wasn't aimed directly at the other mans' head. "Stop it."

"Rose, stay out of this," Nine warned his companion. "Listen-"

"No Doctor you listen," she warned right back, missing the look of stunned confusion flash over Amy's features at the title Doctor. "You said he was probably a future version of you? Well look at his hands. He's got the exact same sonic as you do, and don't forget that that girl's pregnant."

"How'd you know that?" Amy queried, now more scared than shocked.

"The CCTV monitors," Ten answered her without his bewildered expression changing.

"We saw you come in," Rose hurriedly explained, before stepping forward and gently leading a gaping Amy out of the line of fire. "Are you ok?" The blonde asked her, her tone full of genuine concern for her well-being.

Despite herself Amy found a small, if distracted, smile form on her face. "Yeah, yeah I think so," the red head spluttered before shaking her head. "No wait, sorry, who are you people?"

"Her name's Rose Tyler," Ten's voice earned all three occupants attention, watching as he then nodded to Nine. "And that…well that's…me, I guess…"

Nine took his rightful opportunity to look a little surprised. He had suspected as much, but to hear it actually confirmed was something else entirely. He straightened himself up into a full standing position, signalling that he was relaxing his previously aggressive demeanour. "So, it's true then. You really are a future regeneration of me."

"Oh yes," Ten breathed out, slipping his hands into his pockets and offering his past self a warm side smile. "And judging by the lack of implosions I suppose there must be a paradox machine around somewhere-"

"So basically I ended up married to the lesbian lover of King Minos," The Eleventh Doctor made an abrupt entrance into the already chaotic room, obviously finishing telling Jack next to him one of his many absurd stories.

Amy let out a skin curdling shriek the very moment her eyes landed on him, her hands shooting up to cover her now gawking mouth. Both Eleven and Jack jumped at the scream, as did Ten and Nine, and in the time it would take your average person to blink the four had all whipped out their weapons. Ten and Nine aimed their identical sonic screwdrivers at the new arrivals, whereas Eleven raised his more updated version. Jack, of course, had his pistol at the ready.

"Friend of yours?" Nine quickly asked his tenth incarnation.

Ten shook his head. "No sir."

"Wait, oh no no no what are you doing here?" Eleven moaned, letting his screwdriver wielding arm fall to his side in frustration. "You shouldn't _be _here – both of you – together – what are you doing?"

Jack frowned at the scene, finally coming to the realisation that he was holding a gun up to the Doctor. "Uh Doctor? Do you feel an explanation coming anytime soon?"

"No," All three Doctors answered simultaneously, and all three using the exact same tone of frustration. With extreme trepidation they all shared surprised glances before all noticing Jack was still holding his gun. "Jack, put that gun down!" They demanded yet again in simultaneous wonderment.

Needless to say Jack did as he was told, even though his features clearly displayed just how uncomfortable he was. "Ok…"

"You!" Eleven roared, pointing and charging up to ten. "I bet this is your fault, you were always the one who most wanted to break all the laws of time! Like Dennis the menace but FULL of arrogance and stupid hair."

Ten recoiled his head, lightly raising his eyebrows. "Right, yes, what are you talking about?"

"Oh…just…never mind," Eleven finally relented, heaving a heavy sigh, and turning to Nine. "You emitted the homing signal?" At Nine's nod he sighed again. "And you brought Rose. Good. Terrific. Definitely no potential problems there."

"Are you gonna tell us who you are or just gonna keep babbling?" Nine asked in his usual no nonsense voice, making Ten next to him pout his lips in fond remembrance.

"I think I'll keep babbling – far more constructive. I see you still have the leather jacket," Eleven gave a single nod of his head. "I don't like it."

Nine snorted. "Oh well pardon me. Do you have a spare bowtie?"

"Doctor?" Amy Ponds voice was so small, so very timid, that it barely reached their ears. Nine, Ten, Rose and Jack all looked at her at her address she given the bow tie wearing man. The former three all seemed stunned at the title of Doctor, whereas Jack seemed to be checking out the young red head.

As Eleven turned to her he allowed his perturbed gaze to melt into one of stunned realisation. Due to the pure shock of seeing his two most recent incarnations together in the same room, not to mention the former love of his life, he had completely missed Amelia Ponds wide hazel eyes. But he had seen them now. Oh boy could he see them now, so intense that they threatened to explode right out of their sockets.

"Amelia?" He questioned right back. He briefly noticed how she and Rose seemed to be holding onto each other before his brain began desperately searching for answers as to how she could be here. Had the TARDIS brought her here by itself? Had one of the other Doctors somehow brought her here? Or had whoever was bringing them here decided to scoop her up too?

Amy gently released her grip on Rose's arm and took a few shaky steps toward her Doctor, her boggled gaze roaming over every inch of him as she did. "Are you…are you real? I mean are you _actually _him? Not a clone or a duplicate or whatever?"

"No, no I'm real," he croaked out, still apparently reeling from seeing her. "Amy, how did you-"

He was immediately interrupted by Amy throwing herself onto him, her arms encircling around his tweed jacket and almost crushing the life out of him when she clamped him to her. Initially surprised he didn't respond until she buried her face in his chest and began to openly sob, unashamed. And just like that Eleventh Doctor forgot about the universe imploding, he forgot about Rose Tyler and his other two incarnations watching the scene with bemused expressions.

All he cared about was the suddenly, uncharacteristically emotional Amelia Pond.

Putting his screwdriver away he wrapped his arms around her slim frame and rested his head on top of hers. "Hey, what's this silliness ay?" When she continued to do nothing but squeeze him and cry he decided on a different strategy. "Hey Pond, check this out!" He plied her off of him and proceeded to spin his bowtie as if it were some kind of wheel, then held his arms out and provided her with his trademark goofy grin to receive his expected applause. When he received no such reaction he merely frowned and straightened said tie. "Oh fine, don't clap then – just ignore the hours of effort I put in so that frankly magical display could just happen."

A teary laugh escaped Amy Ponds still shaking lips, and soon she found herself sinking into his ever comforting arms once more. "I thought…" she choked out, finally it would seem gaining control over her tears when she felt his reassuring hand stroke her back. "I thought you were dead."

"Hey, come on," Eleven soothed. "Of course I'm OK, I'm the King of OK remember? Although yes, that still is a rubbish nickname."

She laughed into his shoulder and closed her eyes, jubilant to be in the safe embrace of her imaginary friend once again. Of course she still had loads to tell him. Like for example how she got here, about the new Twelfth Doctor, about what she had done with said future Doctor, and not forgetting Rory and her supposed Time Lord baby. But she could handle all that now. So long as she had her Doctor she knew she could deal with all of it.

Hell, she felt like she could take on a whole horde of weeping angels right about now.

* * *

><p>In one crystal clear moment Donna realised what this new twelfth Doctor had done. He had thrown her from the room and locked himself in because he knew this way the angels wouldn't go after her, not with a threat as big as him in the room, and she would have enough time to get away. Within a moment she had stormed up to the door and began pounding on it with all her strength, determined not to let him get away with his idiotic plan.<p>

"Doctor!" She yelled before resuming her assault on the wooden door. "Doctor, don't you dare! Open up spaceman – I am not even close to kidding!"

On the other side the Doctor grinned, breathing heavily as he placed his back up against the door. "Actually I think I'll take my chances with the angels, much smaller chance of getting my ass kicked."

"Doctor!" She shrieked this time, her fear flowing into her furious fists as she thrashed on the door. "You can't do this!"

"And yet here I am doing it," The Doctor panted. "Epicly mysterious wouldn't you say?"

She gazed at the locked door, her eyes clouding over with heavy moisture. "You can't do this…" She repeated, though softer this time.

"Well that's just incorrect, twice," he retaliated whilst scrunching up his face. "Now if you don't mind I'd rather my death meant something. So, if it's not too much trouble, now would be a good time to start running. Oh and, if you could…well…if you would tell Amy…" He paused as he tried to find the right words, most likely his last words. Donna waited patiently on the other side. A tear slid down her cheek, quickly followed by another and another as she held her breath awaiting his words. "Just tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be…him."

Donna's sodden eyes slammed shut. He didn't have to say who he was talking about for her to know exactly what he meant. Her mind recalled the last time he and the intrepid Amelia Pond had spoken.

_"You aren't__half__the man my Doctor was," And with that Amy stomped out of the console room, obviously going to find some dark corner of the TARDIS to make sense of what just happened through a tirade of tears._

"I tried but, well, I think we all know she deserves better," He continued, a sad little smile coming onto his face. Donna shook her head lightly outside. Somehow she doubted Amy would feel the same way. "Ok Donna, you need to start running now. If I'm right then all the Time Lord's running around are all down in these corridors somewhere, meaning your Doctor is close by. You have the TALT. Find him. Tell him about the angels and the eye of Harmony, he'll make sure your safe."

At this the red head felt hope flood through her. "My Doctors close? So if I reached him in time and brought him back here he could help yeah?"

The Doctor almost laughed on the other side of door at her naïve optimism. That was one of the things he loved about his female companions in particular, their ability to wade through the shadows that his old eyes couldn't help but see to find the bright side of everything. Each and every one of them were miracles within themselves and Donna Noble was no different. She couldn't see that he would be dead in under a minute. She couldn't see that she didn't have a chance of finding her Doctor in time…and he wouldn't let her either. He knew she would be so frantic in her attempt to find her Doctor that she would completely forget the way she came, and he also knew that if he told her she had a chance in finding him then she would run away even faster. With this in mind he took a deep, replenishing breath and prepared to do what he did best.

"If you hurry," he lied through his teeth. "You have to be quick though. I don't have much time."

She nodded hysterically on the other side, eyes wide with alarm. "Ok, ok I will. Stay calm alright? Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. Just…just keep breathing."

"Wow. Keep breathing, wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks a bunch Donna" he bit sarcastically. "Maybe you should tell me the TARDIS is a time machine – might have forgotten that too."

She rolled her eyes on the other side. "Just do it okay?"

"Will do," Came his deceptively cheery tone. "Thanks Donna. Adios."

And with that he heard her furious footsteps echo down the hall, fading away until they couldn't be heard anymore. A small sigh escaped his lips. All he had to do now was keep these damned angels busy long enough for her to gain a safe amount of distance away. He brought his hands up to straighten his blood red tie and grinned at the snarling Angel in his face.

"Right then, Fugly," He chirped. "Oh now I like that word. It's all modern and youthful. Anyone up for a game of monopoly? I don't mean to be awkward but can I be the top hat? Always wanted one of them," he waited for an answer he was sure would never come. "Alright fine, be that way – but remember I did offer. Now, why would you all be here? You couldn't have brought all these Doctors here and you certainly couldn't have obtained the eye of harmony – no offence but you're not smart enough – no you're here because you're guarding it. You're guarding the eye of harmony. That's why you tried to block it from view and why you had encircled it – obvious – but why? Someone must have told you too," he brought his head back a little. "Who the hell employs weeping angels? Or more importantly who would you take orders from and for what purpose?"

He once more waited for an answer he knew would never come, until his eyes began shaking. He was going to blink any second now and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd already tried closing alternate eyes at a time but there were only so many times you could do that, so with a plan as of yet unformed he withdrew his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh lighten up Angels!" He jeered. "If you don't take yourselves lightly then how will you fly – boojinks! Ha! Just thought of that you know," he grinned at their frozen snarls, before slowly prodding one right in the face. "You really are ugly aren't you huh?" There was no response. "You're so ugly that when you were born, the doctor slapped both your parents and begged the king to ban all women from mating with a rhinoceros," Nothing. "You're so ugly you probably have to sneak up on your mirror. I bet you make onions cry. When you throw a boomerang, does it come back?"

Nothing.

"Well then, since you're being so very rude, and bare In mind I was good enough to give you plenty of chances to communicate and even play monopoly, then you leave me no choice," he said with a smirk. "Why don't we see just how far this new incarnation is willing to go to stay alive ay? Because I sure as hell don't know. I'll tell you one thing though," his smirk abruptly fell from his face, his ice-blue eyes turning dark and threatening. With slow determination he lifted his arm and pointed the screwdriver directly at the eye of harmony.

"Things are about to get warm."

That was when the room exploded.

* * *

><p>And there we are. Most of the Doctors and Companions are finally together, barring Twelve, Rory and Donna. As always I would love to know what you think and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the next chapter: Doctors Nine, Ten and Eleven along with Amy, Rose and Jack try to save little Melody, Twelve appears to be dead; and the group come across an old and deadly enemy.<p> 


	9. The Villain Coalition

Hey hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was finishing off one of my other stories while I could. But now it's finished and I'm back! So here we are. So without further stalling let's get on with it.

**Disclaimer: For this and all future and previous chapters I do not own Doctor Who or it's many characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Villain Coalition<strong>

Little Amelia gazed up at the magical Mr Smith with her big eyes shining. "So…was the Twelfth Doctor dead then?"

"What?" Twelve looked down at her, a heavy set scowl on his face. "No! Of course not – I mean wouldn't that be a bit weird considering…" he trailed off when he realised he was about to reveal he _was _the Twelfth Doctor, and began fidgeting with his tie when his nerves sprang into action. "Shut up. Let's just say he's a slippery fish that old, old man."

Amelia frowned up at him, unable to shake the notion that he was hiding something from her. "I don't believe you."

"Get used to it."

She shook her small head, her bushy strawberry hair flinging all over the place. "Whatever. When is my raggedy man getting back anyway? We've been waiting for _ages _now."

"Yeah, yeah I know," His voice had softened rather abruptly, feeling that immense guilt stab at him once again. But he knew he couldn't tell her. He could only keep her company on one of the worst nights of her life and hope it eased it somewhat. "Well he's a very busy man, but I'm sure he's doing everything he can just to get back and see you."

She looked up at him once more, the whispers of a smile dancing across her cheeks. "Do ya really think?"

"Oh absolutely – not a doubt in my massive mind," he responded with a giant grin, the slight breeze playing with the ends of his jet black hair. "Where's he going to find someone else as wonderfully ludicrous as Amelia Pond?"

Amelia full out grinned this time, and leaned over to rest her little head on his shoulder. "Thank you," her small voice croaked.

"You're most welcome," he replied back in mostly the same tone, before wrapping his right arm around her considerably smaller frame and planting a small kiss to the top of her head. "You just have to be tough for the days ahead. Your dreams will come true one day Amelia, I promise."

Amelia sighed into his coat. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Well things are rarely how they seem, Pond," Twelve muttered back. "In fact the sooner you get used to that the better, because believe me, things can sometimes get a little…weird."

* * *

><p>Amy was fairly certain this was the weirdest situation anyone had ever been in.<p>

Her deep olive eyes had a mind of their own as they bounced around the hall, moving from one bodice to another without a hope in the world of stopping anytime soon. This was odd. She flew around the universe in a time travelling blue police box with a 908 year old bow tie wearing alien and her Roman Centurion husband and even by her standards, this was odd. At first her gaze fell upon the back of the Ninth Doctor, watching as his shoulders swung with conviction despite the situation at hand. In fact she noticed that he walked quite similar to Twelve. The only difference was that Nine seemed almost aggressive in his demeanour, whereas Twelve sauntered about the place with an air of certainty – fully confident that he could handle anything that came his way.

Her scrutiny then moved over to the Tenth Doctor, who was walking behind her with Rose and Eleven. Ten seemed to be a whole different animal altogether. He bounced around with his hands slipped snugly in his pockets, his long brown coat sweeping along the ground behind him. He seemed cheerful enough to the naked eye, but even Amy could see that his dark brown eyes weren't missing a thing as they moved through the underground facility. And then of course, there was her Doctor. She had often teased him on his particular brand of movement. Often she would compare him to a diseased giraffe, as his limbs seemed to fly around of their own accord and his feet sprung out at awkward angles sometimes. Naturally his shoulders were no different. They tended to give off the impression that he was, for want of a better word, forcing himself forward and through the odd twists his wild limbs would throw out.

Of course on their own this wasn't too strange. It was the fact that the three men around her were all the _same _man that made poor Amy's brain crackle and pop. What was perhaps more concerning though was the air of hostility burning between them, as if the mere presence of their own incarnations made them physically ill. Both she and Rose would occasionally shoot each other wary looks when engulfed by the uncomfortable aura, the silence alone enough to force the most awkward of small talk. But then, of course, there was the delight that walked along beside her that made this moment almost bearable.

"I don't think we've officially met," Jack brought up, offering her his hand to shake and a grin to melt her bones. "Captain Jack Harkness, a true pleasure."

She felt her smile grow on its own as she gladly took his hand. "Amy Pond-"

"Stop it," Sounded Eleven from behind them, his glare fixed on the two.

Amy turned bemused eyes onto her Time Lord, her lips in a thin line. "Sorry, which batch of crazy is this?"

"He's right," Ten backed up his future self. "It's just – just no, just don't. Just…" He blinked a few times. "Just don't."

"He was just saying hello…" Amy sulked.

The two turned back to each other, Amy pouting slightly whereas Jack was still grinning. "It's their Time Lord instincts," The captain explained when met by her confused eyes. "They have this sort of sense of Time, what's wrong and what's right, and having three of them in the same room at the same time is their version of a colonoscopy."

"Oh, now that's just rubbish," Eleven moaned, missing Amy's smile. "Always with the inappropriate and the horrible mental imagery – and by the way it's because if we let him, good old captain Jack would chat up an apple, never mind the legs, lips and burning orange," he finished with a shiver. "I hate apples."

"I remember," Amy added with a bounce of her eyebrows, although her gaze remained on him suspiciously at his words. She may remember his hatred of apples, but she also remembered what Twelve had said whilst he was still in his crazy regeneration phase.

**Amy scoffed. "Trust me, you have no strange appeal when it comes to women."**

**"Actually I do, always thought it was a curse – all these beautiful available women falling for me but I can't seem to summon the memory of why that was a bad thing - OH!" The Doctor grabbed his head. "No I'm a Time Lord! I'm going to live for a very very long time – exposing them to a life of danger – it would be selfish so I lie and tell them they need to find someone else! It's all there Amy, it's all coming back slowly but surely. I am STARVING! Are you starving? I'm thinking egg whites with rice pudding…"**

**"That's wonderful," she responded in a dry voice, before realising something. She glanced back at Rory to make sure he couldn't hear and leaned in to whisper to him. "Wait, that isn't what you did to me is it? Lie and tell me to find someone else?"**

**His eyes snapped up to look at her in a blind panic. Their gazes locked for what felt like an eternity, dread slowly pouring into her. "No, of course not, don't be silly Amelia – Rory! Is there any blood in those coughs of yours?"**

**"Oh my God," Amy breathed out. She took a miniscule step away from him when he looked back at her. "That's what you did wasn't it? It wasn't that you didn't like me at all. You lied and then took me and Rory to Venice so I would have someone else, didn't you?"**

**"No, Amy, I didn't. You were too clingy and other stuff people say-"**

**"Swear to me," she interrupted him with a fierce hushed voice.**

**His new ice blue eyes rolled. "I swear on my life, now can we move on?"**

**"Swear on fish fingers and custard," She demanded. "Swear on them and bare in mind I will never forgive you if you lie this time."**

He hadn't sworn on fish fingers and custard. She was no idiot. She knew he was all too familiar with lying, but he would never lie over fish fingers and custard. He wouldn't dare. So was it therefore possible, even minutely, that the Doctor truly did have feelings for her? She inwardly scoffed at herself. It didn't matter anyway. He had made his decision and had missed his chance, never mind the fact that she was married now…_if _Rory still even wanted to be married to her anymore.

"Amelia?" She looked up at Eleven at the concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

As quick as she could she wiped the misery from her face, replacing it with a smile she was sure he would be able to see straight through. "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine," She attempted, but his stare remained utterly unchanged. "Really Doctor I'm fine…though I do need to talk to you, at some point, whenever – no rush."

"You can talk to me now Amy, tell me what's wrong," Eleven quickly responded, eyes burrowing into her own. "I…the Tenth me…Ten told me that you were with another Doctor but he didn't know which one," he murmured gently when it didn't seem she was going to answer, and took great care when he cupped her face in his hands. "Did he hurt you?"

Amy scowled at him, almost annoyed by his question. "What? No! In fact if anything it was the opposite, we…" She trailed off here, suddenly very aware that she was about to tell the Doctor and everyone listening around them that she had basically claimed Twelve as her own not so long ago. She cleared her throat. "Well, let's just say we actually got on well. Really, really well. Maybe a little _too _well…even."

Eleven recoiled from her, eyes wide with questions. "Is this one of those moments where you get all subtle and not even Rory can understand you? I believe he called it typical and then rolled his eyes."

"No," She replied with a small laugh, lightly patting him on the chest.

"Right. Ok. Good. Are we sure though? It's just that last time I ended up cowering in the corner clutching a fez whilst you were yelling something about compassionate men," he reminded her, paling slightly at the memory. "I didn't know you could be so loud."

She couldn't hide the smile that stubbornly remained on her face. With an amused shake of her head she abruptly threw her arms around her imaginary friend, squeezing him to her with all her strength. "God I've missed you."

"Normal," Eleven breathed out, eyes darting all over the place, before he finally relinquished and hugged her back.

It was clear that Rose was beginning to find this all highly confusing. "What's wrong with apples?"

"Nothing," Ten supplied, allowing Rose to relax somewhat. "Now pears! Pears are what you have to look out for. Always dryer than you'll think they'll be – kinda stale too. How are they always stale?"

"Look, I have no idea what any of you are all talking about but I do know that we're wasting time," Nine finally spoke up, sauntering over to the complicated group of people.

"Oi, leave them alone," Ten jumped to the defence of the now separating duo. "Hugging's nice," He clicked his neck. "Well, most of the time. The point being who put you in charge? If anything you – what's your name? – should be the boss," The tenth incarnation of the Time Lord suggested, pointing at Eleven.

Nine only offered them a frustrated smile. "Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?"

"Nah today's pretty special I guess," Ten yawned out. "Oh no! No no no no no – don't worry, I always yawn when I'm interested."

Jack buried his face in his hands. "This is going so well."

"Pears?" Rose murmured to herself, beginning to feel overwhelmed. "Nah right, because I can handle slitheen and all that but _pears_?"

Amy scowled. "So Ten doesn't like pears, my Doctor doesn't like apples," she turned to Nine. "What about you?"

Nine shrugged. "Not too keen on peaches," he offered. "Who wants hairy fruit anyway?"

"I'm not one for mangos," Jack was kind enough to offer his opinion, earning him a parade of confused stares. "Just in case anyone's wondering…"

"Alright, alright! Everyone just shut up!" Eleven finally called out, lifting his hands up in the air to halt them before things got out of hand. "Now clearly we're not going to be getting on anytime this millennia – and I know that, I'm a Time Lord."

Ten grinned. "Yeah you are."

"D'ya hear that?" Nine asked Rose, shooting her a pointed look. "Lord. Time Lord."

Rose arched a brow. "I heard him, calm down."

"Now!" Eleven clapped his hands together. "What we can all agree on – a fact that still amazes me exists – is we need to find this Melody, the other Doctor and Donna before they finally stop letting us run around this place."

Amy frowned. "Wait, they're letting us walk around?"

"Yes of course they are, Pond," He stated, stepping into her personal space and flicking her forehead. She merely looked back at him with wide eyes. "Keep up. I've already ran into them, though yes I'm still not quite sure who they are."

Nine gave a sharp nod. "Human?"

"Of course."

"Brainwashed?" Ten enquired.

"Naturally," Eleven croaked out, now shoving his own hands in his pockets.

"How'd you know that?" Rose had to ask, staring right at Ten. "How'd you know they'd be brainwashed?"

Ten's gaze was suddenly very solemn and fixed on his eleventh self. "It's the most common invasion strategy used when infiltrating a planet."

"Especially when you don't want to be detected, and considering they're underground it's the most obvious answer," Nine added on. "I don't suppose you know anything about this Melody girl?"

Eleven shot a subtle look in Amy's direction before she could see it. However Jack did. "I had a chance to talk with her. She said we had all been brought here for the experiments by the monster – which by the way the hypnotised people called the alien – and as they took her away she told me to find the Twelfth Doctor," Eleven seemed to pout slightly. "She called him the real Doctor. Children can be so silly – or in this case just plain thick."

"The Twelfth Doctor?" Amy was quick to intervene, lowering her brow to display her confusion. "That's the Doctor I was with, but how could she know him? He'd only just regenerated."

As one all three Doctors whirled on her, Nine and Ten looking slightly alarmed whereas Eleven seemed almost guilty. "He's only just regenerated?" Nine finally asked.

"Yeah," Amy answered, before a slight smirk formed on her pretty features. "He had just started calming down when we got separated, but he really was wild. Donna will tell you when we find her."

Eleven bowed his head somewhat, hands still in his pockets as he slowly strode toward her. "Amy, did you see him regenerate?" The tiny smirk on her face fell faster than a boulder through water, her eyes beginning to glisten with moisture as she nodded. Eleven sighed. "I'm sorry, Amelia. That can't have been easy to watch."

"No, it wasn't," She was quick to respond, before offering him a hesitant smile. "But you're here now, and to be honest once I stopped hating Twelve he was actually quite nice. Bit of a flirt but what can you do right?"

"I saw him on the monitor when he arrived with Donna," Rose spoke up, smiling slyly. "He was nice. _Very _nice."

Instantly Eleven and Jack shared a look of equal worry. So far the theory that this Melody was somehow the daughter of Amy and the Doctor was holding strong, and frankly the fear was evident on Elevens features. However he didn't get to mull over the notion for much longer, because Donna Noble shot around the corner like a bat out of hell. All eyes turned to her with immediate concern. The middle-aged red head was greedily trying to catch her breath, clutching a TALT to her chest, as her wide eyes landed on the unfortunate looking group.

"Donna!" Ten cheered, his grin one of jubilance as he charged over to his distressed looking companion.

Donna released a breath of absolute relief at the sight of her Doctor, and melted into his embrace the moment he offered it to her. "Oh thank God," She exhaled out into his brown coat.

Eleven seemed frozen to his spot on the ground as he drank in the sight of Donna Noble, a silly grin spreading over his face. "Donna…" he whispered to himself, missing the look Amy sent him. She lowered her brow for what felt like the millionth time. It was almost the exact same smile Twelve had given when he had first seen her…if a little goofier this time.

"Twelve…the Twelfth you…he – he…the angels they…" Donna feverishly tried to explain, pulling back so she could look up at her Doctor. "You have to help – you have to-"

"Donna, slow down," Ten attempted to soothe the frantic woman.

"Twelve?" Amy muttered to herself, earning Donna's abruptly mournful gaze. "Is he ok?" The former temp just stared at her, having no idea what to say. Amy's lips thinned at the look, panic flooding her system like a wave. "Oh no."

Jack stepped forward. "Did you say the Twelfth him? As in the Twelfth Doctor?"

"Yes! Yes he-" She quickly did a double take of the once time agent, her eyes boggling a little. Rose smiled in understanding before Donna composed herself. "Me and Twelve – we were following the signals on the TALT and we walked into this room – and the statues! Doctor the statues!"

"Donna, you have to listen to me and calm down," Ten urged, lowering his gaze so he could convey his concern. "Take a deep breath and try again-"

"No!" She cried, now prying herself away from him. "No you don't understand! The statues they moved! They moved so fast and they wanted to kill us – we were trapped! But the Doctor, the twelfth Doctor person, he threw me out the room to save me! But he stayed in there himself so I would be safe! Come on, we have to go, right now Doctor. There's no more time! He's going to die unless you save him! Come on!"

Ten shook his head. "Wait, Donna what are you talking about? What statues?"

"The Angels!" She screamed at him…and just like that everything she had said made sense. Ten allowed his lips to part, Eleven lost his stupid smile and adopted a look of fear, all the colour in Amy's face drained as if being sucked out with a hoover.

Nine took a shaky step forward. "The Angels? As in the Weeping Angels?"

"Yes!" Donna yelled once more, moving back the way she came in an effort to make them follow her. "He told me – Twelve – he told me to tell you that they were protecting something called the eye of harmony?"

The moment her words hit the air Ten's eyes drew back into his skull, his bottom lip physically trembling at the revelation. Eleven's eyes had flooded with thick moisture and he hurriedly shot Nine a terrified look. Amy studied her Time Lords features. Never before had she seen him so shocked, so utterly horrified. Not even when he had been in the Pandorica about to ride it into the event horizon had he looked so scared. She didn't even know the Doctor could look scared. Ten spiralled round to face his two other incarnations, the exact same look on his face.

"Hang on, who are these weeping angels?" Jack had to ask, put off by the looks the Doctors were all sharing.

Rose stood next to him. "And what's an eye of harmony?"

Like a shot ten turned back to Donna, ignoring his friends' questions completely. "RUN!"

And just like that they were off, Ten and Donna leading the charge as they sprinted down the corridors at ferocious speeds. No one questioned the order. Three Doctors. Captain Jack Harkness. Donna Noble, Rose Tyler and Amelia Pond – all charging down the pathways as one, and all with one thought.

To save the newest bizarre incarnation of the Time Lord.

* * *

><p>Little Melody awoke with fatigued enthusiasm, she having to peel her eyes open. This first thing she noticed was that her arms and legs were bound by thick, heavy chains – though this was not new to her. She had awoken many times to this recently. It was, however, the second thing that surprised her the most. This time she wasn't alone.<p>

Her dreary gaze travelled up the man chained up next to her, and instantly her eyes widened. It was the twelfth Doctor. Only he didn't seem to be entirely…healthy. His black jeans and big white trainers were still thankfully intact, but they appeared to be alone in that respect. The only semblance of clothes remaining on his upper body was an incredibly shredded white shirt that had been burnt black. In fact so had his skin. Almost his entire upper body was smothered in searing burns, red raw deep open wounds that she could only imagine were even more painful than they looked.

Her lips parted when she looked up at his beautiful new face. He was barely conscious. Heavy, wheezy laboured breaths heaved up through his strangled throat, his chest shuddering each time he tried to breathe. A small gasp escaped her when she noticed the tiniest waves of golden energy rising from his skin, like golden smoke rising from a candle.

A silent grimace passed over her face. "Oh no."

And yet, immediately after she'd said it, the Twelfth Doctor threw out his chained arms and exploded with raw regeneration energy – his loud cry sounding from somewhere within the immense golden eruption. Melody firmly shut her eyes and tried to recoil as much as her own chains would allow. Her thin strawberry hair whipped about in the fierce gale, her scrunched up face attempting to hide behind her arm and her whole body had to fight in order to keep her footing.

Of course the thing with regeneration was that it always ended as suddenly as it began, and with one magical puff of air the Twelfth Doctor gave a final little yell and collapsed into his restraints. His ice-blue eyes were now wide open, mouth sucking in as much oxygen as was possible without asphyxiating himself.

"Oh sweet chimichanga – now THAT hurt – that definitely hurt," he breathed out, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Now then," he smacked his lips together, wriggling his hands in the chains above his head. "So yep, those would be titanium. Excellent. Soleado. Unbreakable then. Why not just bend me over and take me over the rainbow!"

Melody finally opened her eyes and gawked at him. "But…you look the same."

At the sound of her small confused voice he snapped his head in her direction, noticing her for the first time. "Um, yeah, still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Just used up the last of my residual cellular energy to heal myself – sorry, are you…? Are you…?" His eyes squinted at her, watching as her features solidified before his very eyes. His lips quirked. "Melody? Melody Pond – River Song – what in the nariz are you doing here?" He suddenly recoiled with a suspicious glare. "Did you tie me up?"

"What's a Nariz?" She asked, baffled. "And who's River Song?"

He made an odd movement with his lips. "Oh, right, spoilers. Forget River Song – I never mentioned her. Instead I said Silver Bong only you probably shouldn't know that either so in actual fact I said Ginger thong – Ooh. Well, this isn't going well. I think this is when people usually blame the schools, isn't it?" When young Melody simply continued to look at him, bored by his rant, he was forced to sigh. "Eleven was so much better with kids, then again he was basically a kid himself so…"

"And a Nariz?" She sighed. "Gonna explain that one, Doctor?"

He nodded. "The Nariz. A species of humans who have evolved to have upside-down noses, moved to a new planet when their solar system collapsed, and then lived happily ever after," he sniffed. "Until it rained one day and they all drowned because of the upside down noses. Tragic really. Ever so sad – why are you trying to distract me?"

She knew it was coming but it always surprised her. The way his face and his tone seemed to shift so abruptly from the cheerful rambling clueless alien to the alarmingly perceptive and almost scary Time Lord. It was a speciality Twelve himself was best known for. He lured you into the trap of thinking you had actually tricked him, and then he pounced on you when you weren't ready for it.

She swallowed down her surprise and fixed him with a look equalling his intensity. "Because you're scary when you're angry."

"Why would I be angry, Melody?" He asked her quickly, eyes fixed on her and never blinking. "Who is it? Who brought us here? Why are we chained up? Who wants Time Lords? Why do they want Time Lords? How are they controlling the angels? Where did they get the eye of harmony? How did they even activate it? And basically, why bother?"

Somehow the young girl was unfazed by his tirade of questions, instead only sparing a brief glance at the shadows all around them. "You have to promise that whatever they do to me, you won't get angry. I've seen what this version of you can do when you're angry."

"This version of me? What are you talking about?" He whispered urgently back at her.

Melody's cold gaze diverted from his at this. "Apart from today when I met Eleven, you were the only Doctor I'd ever met so far. And I know it hasn't happened to you yet since you must have only just regenerated to be able to heal like that, but you need to try and keep calm," She focused her stare back on him again. "Because this new you has a temper, and when you lose it…"

"What?" Twelve asked softly when she hadn't spoken in a while, entranced by her words. "What happens? What do I do?"

She shook her small head, clearly trying to find the right words without revealing anything. "The Doctor always shows mercy but when you're mad, when you're pushed, you either forget that or you just stop caring. Either way you become more dangerous than anything you've ever stopped before, including them."

His eyebrows flicked curiously, though his eyes betrayed how concerned he was by her words. "Them? Them who?"

"She is _re_ferring to _us_," Came an all too familiar voice from the darkest shadow. A voice that sent a chill right down the Doctors spine and into his gut, making him feel that horrible nausea that always followed suit. Slowly he craned his neck round, glistening icy-blues desperate not to find the source of the interruption, and then turning wild with fury as they did.

The Supreme Paradigm Dalek rolled out from the darkness in all his white bodice glory, blue eye stalk shifting between Melody and the Twelfth Doctor. "Power the lights!" It commanded, the lights flickering on upon his command. The dull rays revealed the dozen or so hypnotised men and women all in the room, all of them wearing damp and torn clothing.

Twelve nodded. "Naturally, hypnotised," he breathed out before his eyes sprung up to glare down the Dalek, a small humourless scoff escaping him as he did. "Supreme Paradigm. Daleks and Weeping Angels. Of course. I should have realised – I should have known."

"Yes _Doctor_," The Supreme Paradigm Dalek ground out in that chilling, rumbling robotic voice. "The Alliance has returned!"

* * *

><p>Ten and Donna were the first to round the corner, charging into the room where the red head had last seen Twelve. Soon all the others followed, but when Amy's desperate gaze fell on the pure state of it, her eyes morphed from desperate to outright terrified. The walls had been scorched black, tiny flames still hissed at them from various places on the floor, and all the furniture had been blown away and scattered randomly around. But the most troublesome part by far…were the solidified remains of numerous weeping angels that had clearly been blown to pieces.<p>

In short, the room was a warzone.

"Oh my God," Donna quietly gasped to herself, bringing her hands up to her mouth as she surveyed the damage.

Eleven immediately withdrew his sonic and began waving it around, scanning the room for answers he had yet to ask aloud. Jack shook his head. "What the…what could have done this?" The former time-agent queried the group as a whole.

Nine looked down at his feet when a gleam caught his eye. With a heavy set scowl he squatted down and grasped the small object with his hand. "I think I know," he began, earning everyone's attention. With a purse of his lips he lifted up his hand, a small key in it. "This is a key to the TARDIS."

Ten's expression tensed. He could remember making those keys, back when the master had become prime minister and they had to go unnoticed. There was only one thing that could have happened here. "We did it," the tenth incarnation sighed, taking another look around at all the damage. "Well, the Twelfth version of us anyway."

Rose finally stopped looking around to notice Amy's rather frenzied expression, and almost immediately became concerned. "Hey, you alright?" The blonde asked gently, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Amy shook her head silently, moisture flooding the base of her eyes. "There's no way he could have survived this," she croaked out, unable to stop looking at the devastation surrounding them. "Why would he do this?"

"He must've been pretty desperate," Jack answered from his position on the floor, examining the ash on the ground. "It's still hot. It can't have happened that long ago."

"It didn't," Eleven re-joined them, sparing one last look at the results on his screwdriver. "It happened exactly thirty-seven minutes ago and was caused by an abrupt release of radiation – hawking radiation from a source of singularity."

Rose blinked, eventually having to turn to Nine. "What did he just say?"

"He said radiation similar to that of a black hole was unleashed," Nine answered with a distinct note of caution in his tone.

Ten nodded, hands in pockets. "The eye of harmony, but it's not possible – it just isn't."

"I know that," Eleven responded sharply, the slightest of scowls on his face. "But unless you know of another power source that can harness the raw power of a black hole then it's obvious."

Donna for some reason felt the need to raise her hand before she spoke. "The twelfth you was pretty sure it was this eye thingie."

"Yeah well I don't like the sound of this twelfth me," Eleven angrily fired back. "He sounds angry and flirty and he's done something to my Amelia."

Amy's eyebrows hit her hairline in spite of her utter dejection. "Your what?"

"When will you tell me what he did to you?" Eleven demanded, stepping right up to her with his scowl deepening with every second. "Why are you so worried about someone you've only just met, hmm? Where's Rory? Why do your eyes look like your constantly trying not to cry?"

She offered him a sad smile, trying her very best to look as cheery as she could. "It's nothing-"

"Your skin is pale," he threw back at her before she had finished.

She shrugged. "My skin's always pale."

"Your pulse is elevated."

"I've been running," She bit back. "My new raggedy man is probably dead and I'm surrounded by dead angels and different Doctors. Why wouldn't it be?"

He took one step closer to her, now fully invading her personal space. "Then why do you look terrified?" He whispered in slow, fierce bursts. Her lips formed a tight line at his words. "My Amelia Pond, the girl who could step right up to a Dalek without flinching, and you look terrified. Why? Why would you-?"

"I'm pregnant," she interrupted her raggedy man, her legendary temper flaring to new heights at making her admit it out loud, and taking extreme pleasure at the mix of emotions battling for possession on his face. At first there was shock, followed by sodden guilt, then anger, briefly overjoyed before returning once again to guilt. "Oh but it gets better, because Ten here with his lovely spikey hair and pointy face told me it was a Time Lord baby. Yeah."

Eleven could only gawk back at her, watching as she was fighting to remain looking furious and not to break down in tears. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was remind himself to keep breathing over and over, because he was fairly certain he was going to pass out.

"What'd you mean pointy face?" Ten moaned like a three-year-old girl. "What's wrong with my face?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh do shut up."

"Amy…Amelia, you're…" Eleven stammered, suddenly breathless. "But…with a Time Lord baby I mean…how? We haven't…I mean we didn't, you know, with the balloons and the…growling?"

She scrunched up her features and shook her head. "Balloons and growling? Are you talking about sex or baby bears' birthday party? Because no, we haven't done either."

"You haven't?" Nine intervened once more, like everyone else there having assumed they had. "Well then how did this happen?"

Jack grinned. "I can think of a few ways-"

"Stop right there!" Ten interrupted, fiercely growling at the former time agent.

"We need to find Twelve," Eleven nodded with fervent need. "He's from my future – _our _future – he'll know how this happened."

Nine scoffed. "He won't tell you anything."

"Then I'll MAKE him tell me!" Eleven growled. "There has to be a benefit to having a paradox machine even if it is the eye of harmony!"

Ten rolled his eyes. "Oh that's great, so what's your plan? Other than to run around looking for a dead man."

"He's not dead and you know it as much as I do," Eleven fumed at him. "And my plan is simple. Donna will take Jack and Rose back to the TARDIS – the one with Rory in it – and wait for us there. Nine and Ten will cause a distraction so big it will give me a chance to escape earlier after I've saved Melody and this new Doctor. Amy stays with me."

"What?" Rose chirped. "Why does the pregnant woman stay with you and we have to run away?"

Ten shrugged. "She's right. Amy goes with Jack-"

"I said she stays with me," Eleven dead-panned, sending them all the glare of death. Amy was oddly touched by his command, even if she did find it odd that he wanted to keep her safe by taking her with him into the heart of all the trouble surrounding them. She mentally shrugged. She would have fought to go with him anyway.

She smiled at them, it lingering over Rose just a smidgen longer than the rest, before turning to her raggedy man. "Can't Jack come with-?"

"No," Answered all three Doctors simultaneously.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern," Donna sighed.

"So, go on then," Eleven urged. "Disperse! Move or whatever," And with that he grabbed Amy's hand and charged from the room, the red headed woman having to skip to keep up.

* * *

><p>"Even the leader of the Daleks has to be white. Why is that? Why not green? Personally I'd love to see a pink one," The Twelfth Doctor spat at the supreme Dalek, his words as hollow as anything Melody had ever heard. "Would you like that, Dalek? Would you like to be all pink and pretty? Perhaps a rainbow on your back so people would find you more approachable? Or special needs…"<p>

The Supreme Paradigm only remained silent, clearly deeming the question unworthy of his time.

"A political Dalek, who knew?" He joked, though it both felt and sounded void of all humour. "I met your friends the angels, and now you're here let's just get the obvious out of the way shall we? One, you're ugly. There's no getting around it now and far too late to suggest anti-rust cream. Two, you're terrible hosts. I haven't been offered a drink once since I arrived and let's not forget you still owe me a cup of tea – not that I hold grudges – and three…how long has the alliance been under the control of a single entity?"

The Dalek glided toward him somewhat. "The Alliance is under _no-ones _control."

"Then why would you do all this?" The Doctor questioned, baffled. "Last time you tried to trap me in the pandorica whilst – and I quote – you saved the universe from me, from the cracks in the skin of the universe. So what is it now? What else could possibly bring you all together other than your own selfish need to save…yourself….?" He suddenly trailed off as realisation slapped him across the face.

Melody looked between the Doctor and the Dalek, waiting for him to explain himself. "What is it?" She finally relented.

"They need help. Something must have scared them so much that they need my help," he mumbled, before turning piercing eyes back on the Dalek. "Help with what?"

"The alliance requires _pro_tection," The Supreme Dalek answered. "We require a _Time _Lord."

The Doctor shook his head slowly, wishing for the millionth time that he wasn't able to figure things out so quickly. "Protection from what?"

"From you," It was quick to respond, earning himself the confused stares of the two.

"So," Twelve began. "You captured me to get my protection...from me?" He abruptly laughed. "Oh wow, I'm confused. I'm never confused. It's all new and tingly."

"Incorrect," The Dalek stated in that ever chilling, robotic voice. "We require the protection of a Time Lord from you. If it was not for the Doctor every member of the alliance would be victorious."

The Doctor shook his head. "A fact I'm rather proud of – but, no wait. None of this is making any sense. If you want a Time Lord then I am your only option. There's no one else."

"We _obtained _information from the silence," It spoke. "They believed you were dead due to Melody Pond, but we know of the Doctor. We know he could not be defeated so easily. We learned of their primitive _exp_eriments to create a Time Lord to kill the Doctor. Their experiment was flawed! _We _will _succeed_!"

Melody recoiled into her chains, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Twelve allowed a long, drawn out sigh to escape him. "Oh, so you're going to create a Time Lord are you? Just like that? And then what? Release me and let your creation kill me? Not only is that ridiculous but it's been done before, and it didn't work-"

"Melody Pond was a foolish _trial_," The Supreme Paradigm interrupted. "The Silence are a _primordial_ order. They should have foreseen that Melody Pond would love the Doctor as her mother did!"

"Careful, Dalek," Twelve warned, cold eyes glaring out at it from under his brow and feeling his new rage begin to bubble in his gut. In fact he was so lost in his own head he didn't even notice Eleven and Amy sneak in above them, silently crawling out onto the platform and shifting over to the railing to watch. "I suggest you leave the Pond girls out of this," Twelve continued, oblivious to the new arrivals.

Amy's face lit up like a child on Christmas at the sight of the twelfth Time Lord. "He's alive," she breathed out, wiping away the tears that gathered in the base of her eyes. A small muffled cry escaped her. She had been so sure he was dead after Donna's story that seeing him again made her want to believe in a higher power, but even with this joy she had still heard what he had said. "Pond girls? Doctor, what does he mean Pond girls?" She whispered.

The Eleventh Doctor shook his head, looking a little stunned. Amy recognised it as his Dalek face. "I don't know," he whispered back. "So that's my next regeneration?" He asked her, watching as she nodded to confirm his theory. A puff of air escaped through his nose at the revelation. "A bit pretty isn't he?"

Amy smiled despite herself. "I guess. Hadn't noticed."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You're a terrible liar."

Her smile turned into a grin. "Ok so he's easy on the eyes. Personally I prefer floppy hair and stupid walks." He shot her a confused look at her words, though she kept her gaze fixed on what was happening below. "Is that this Melody girl everyone's talking about? The one who calls Twelve her Doctor?"

Slowly he looked away from her to gaze down himself. "That's her. Now all we need to do is find a way to get them out from under a Daleks nose. It should be as easy as taking candy from a baby, though I wouldn't suggest trying the latter," He abruptly turned to look at her, eyes focused. "A Mothers' instincts are always there after all, always, even if the mother herself doesn't even know they're there."

Amy nodded, oblivious to his perceptive gaze. "That'll teach you for muggin' a baby then."

He gave a slow nod of his own. "Hmm."

They watched as the Dalek moved forward slowly. "Such loyalty to the girl who was created to _kill _you, Doctor," It continued, causing the two onlookers to recoil.

"That is not her purpose," Twelve fiercely threw back, earning himself young Melody's innocent wide-eyed stare. "That is just what the Silence used her for. Now you need to know – it is VITAL in fact – that I will do whatever it takes to ensure she is safe. Basically, you should let her go right now. Because Melody here informs me that this incarnation has a temper, and it would be in everyone's best interest that I not lose it," his voice was low and menacing, his smirk appearing dangerous to all those who looked on. "Let her go, Dalek, before things get out of control."

Amy turned to Eleven from their position up on high. "Created to kill you?" She urgently hissed. "Doctor what are they talking about?"

"Amy, this is all in my future – I know just as much as you at this point," he answered back in a rushed manner. "What I do know is that we shouldn't be listening, we should be getting them out. I need you to leave, I was wrong to bring you with me."

"What!?" Amy urgently whispered. "Doctor, the dalek just said that she was made to kill you! I'm not gonna just leave you here all alone."

Eleven gave her a warning look. "You need to trust me."

She shook her head. "But if she's-"

"Amy, listen to me," He cut her off, looking right into her eyes now. "And if not me then listen to Twelve. That is not her purpose. Now she's a little girl who needs our help, and you know my rule. I never interfere…"

She deflated somewhat at his words, releasing a heavy sigh. "Unless there's children crying," she finished for him.

"See? You know, so stop wasting time," he scolded the attractive red head. "Now get out." She huffed at him, before spinning on her heel and charging from the room. Eleven sighed and turned back to the Dalek, watching as Twelve continued his futile attempts to get Melody released.

"Impossible," The Supreme Dalek continued below, shamefully unaware of the two moving above them. "We need what she is to _create_ The Dream Lord vessel-"

"Whoa, hold on," The Twelfth Doctor took his turn to interrupt the conversation. "Dream Lord Vessel? What Vessel? What are you talking about?"

"Using the regeneration energy we just captured from you we will create a _Time _Lord Vessel for the one foe the Doctor cannot defeat," The Dalek sang, its tone one of impending victory. "The Valeyard!"

* * *

><p>Ok so there we are, hopefully some of what's happening is beginning to come clear, even if the majority is still baffling. In the next chapter: Doctors' Nine and Ten prove to work well as a team, Eleven and Twelve finally meet and don't work quite so well, and the new Doctors' rage is finally unleashed when he is pushed too far.<p> 


End file.
